Luna de Amor y Venganza
by Heero Root
Summary: Despues de volver a tu ciudad natal, para porder cumplir con tu venganza, pero no te das cuentas que te enamoras de tu peor enemigo.NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Aquí otra historia de Naruto, como había dicho antes en mi oneshot, los personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia si me pertenece, bueno eso no más, espero que les guste…

**Luna de Amor y Venganza**

**1.-La llegada**

En un cerro muy cercano a la ciudad de Konoha, se veían 5 sombras de personas, la de un gran perro, una 1 moto y un vehiculo que al parecer era una camioneta por la silueta, al parecer hablaban entre ellas hasta que la sombra que estaba mas cerca del acantilado, se da media vuelta y dice.

…1: Gracias amigos por acompañarme en mi venganza, esto lo dijo muy serio

…2: No te preocupes, ya que nosotros somos los que tenemos que agradecer, por que sin ti tal vez nunca hubiéramos encontrado nuestro camino y poder haber dominado nuestra maldición.

…3: Esto es problemático, pero Kiba tiene razón.

…4: Para ti todo es problemático por eso te amo.

…5: Pero en fin, cual será nuestro próximo movimiento.

…4: Ino tiene razón cual será el próximo movimiento.

…1: primero será hablar con una vieja amiga de mi abuelo y de la familia, segundo ingresar al Instituto de Konoha, y por ultimo se empezara una vigilancia de los integrantes de esa familia, y las familias cercanas a estas para ver cuales son sus debilidades y ahora vamos antes que se haga mas tarde, ya que conociéndola debe estar bastante enojado por no avisarle que llegábamos hoy.

Los otros asistieron, el que dio la orden se subió a la moto, mientras que los otros se subieron a la camioneta, junto con el perro que se subió a la parte de atrás, bajaron por una cuesta muy larga a una gran velocidad, el que los viera pensarían que eran gran maestro al volante ya que tomaban las curvas a una gran velocidad y con gran maestría, al llegar a la ciudad se dirigieron a un gran edificio que se encontraba al centro de la ciudad, el que venia en la moto que era una Honda XR 250 Tornado (todo terreno) de color negro y con llamas anaranjadas al costado del tanque de gasolina, les dice a sus acompañantes que lo esperen ya que iba hablar con la amiga de su familia y abuelo, los de la camioneta que era una Dogde Dakota Negra con llantas cromadas de color azul marino, el de la motocicleta entra al gran edificio y con una gran agilidad se dirige al ascensor para que nadie lo viera entrar, ya que muchos los que trabajaban ahí lo conocían, cuando llego al ultimo piso, se dirige a una gran sala y en ella se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de pelo negro y corto, se acerca a ella y le dice.

…1: Hola, Shizune-neechan, tanto tiempo que no te veo, realmente que estas cambiada.

Shizune: Oye tu, nadie te da el derecho de hablarme así (levanta la cabeza y lo mira y dice)…Naru…to-kun.

Naruto: Hola otra vez, se encuentra Tsunade-obachan.

Shizune: Si ella se encuentra, vamos de inmediato para que hables con ella, pero Naruto si que estas cambiado, estas todo un galán.

Era verdad Naruto había cambiado mucho desde su niñez que había vivido en Konoha ya no era el niño que hacia travesuras, el ahora había madurado, tenia 17 años, su pelo era un rubio un poco largo, con unos ojos azules oscuro casi llegando a la tonalidad de un azul marino, en su rostro mostraba seriedad, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negra, con unas chapolitas negras (Convers, las que usaba el chapulín colorado) una chaqueta de cuero negra muy ajustado al cuerpo y debajo de esta una camisa negra, Naruto siguió a Shizune a una gran oficina, esta entra diciendo.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama la buscan

Tsunade: Shizune te dije que no quería recibir a nadie.

Naruto: Ey Tsunade-obachan y a mi no me vas a recibir.

Tsunade: Na…ru…to

Naruto: Hola, tanto tiempo no lo crees.

Tsunade: Así, ya han pasado 10 años, pero por que no avisaste que ibas a llegar hoy (con una gran vena en la frente)

Naruto: Es que quería darte la sorpresa, pero cambiando el tema, todavía esta la mansión de mis padres, es que quiero volver a vivir ahí, para empezar con mi venganza (esto lo dijo muy seriamente mientras se dirigía a la ventana)

Tsunade se sorprendió mucho ante el cambio de animo del rubio, se acerco a el y le dice.

Tsunade: Con que todavía estas con esa idea en la cabeza (luego se fijo que Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana hacia abajo y se alegro mucho ya que tenia amigos), por lo que veo ya tienes amigos, pero ellos saben lo que quieres hacer.

Naruto: Así es ellos lo saben y me apoyan, es mas tienen la misma maldición que mi familia, y gracias al entrenamiento que tuve con Ero-sennin, les pude ayudar a controlarla, y a cambio ellos decidieron ayudarme con mi venganza.

Tsunade: Ya veo, en fin tu casa esta donde mismo, es mas desde que te fuiste, la eh mantenido para que no se deteriore, tambien hablare con un amigo, para que el lunes inicies las clases en el Instituto de Konoha, tu y tus amigos.

Naruto: Genial ya que tenia esa idea por la mente, bueno nos estaremos viendo, te espero a ti ya Shizune-oneechan mañana en la casa para que vallas almorzar y así conozcas mis amigos.


	2. 2 La Primera Mirada ¿Amor a primera

**Disculpen la demora, pero aquí esta la continuación.**

**2.- La Primera Mirada ¿Amor a primera Vista?**

Después de haber hablado con Tsunade, Naruto se va del gran edificio y se reúne con sus que los estaban esperando y les cuenta lo sucedido.

Naruto: Shikamaru, Temari, Akamaru, Kiba y Ino, ya tenemos donde quedarnos, será en mi antigua casa, la vieja ya me paso las llaves y me dijo que esta todo ordenado, así que solamente llegaremos a cenar y a descansar.

Todos gritaron de felicidad por fin podrían dormir en una cama suave, ya que la camioneta no era un lugar apto para dormir, acto seguido partieron rumbo a la casa de Naruto, iban esquivando muy fácilmente los vehículos que se cruzaban ante ellos, luego de estar viajando por 15 minutos, lograron llegar a su destino, una gran casa estilo oriental, al entrar pudieron ver un gran jardín, con una poza de agua donde había unos peces koi , el terreno era del tamaño de 10 cuadras, la casa tipo oriental tenia 2 pisos, la parecer tenia varias piezas cada una con su baño personal, todas estas estaban en el segundo piso, en el primer piso había un comedor, un living, una biblioteca, la cocina y una baño, también tenia una salida hacia el jardín que daba por el living, tenia una salida trasera hacia un dojo y atrás de este habia un enorme bosque, cuando ya estaba instalados, todos decidieron ir a descansar, ya a la mañana siguiente en el bosque de la mansión se podía ver dos grandes sombras al parecer estaban peleando entre ellas, luego esta sombras al parecer volvieron a su tamaño natural y una de ellas habla y dijo:

…1: Akamaru vasta de práctica es hora de ir a despertar a los demás ya que tendremos visitas.

Akamaru: Guau!!!(Si)

Naruto y Akamaru entran de nuevo a la casa, Naruto se dirige a la cocina no sin antes decirle a Akamaru, que valla a despertar a los demás, acto seguido el gran perro blanco se dirige al segundo piso, mientras que Naruto preparaba el desayuno, prende la Radio y se coloca a escuchar Slipknot, luego de unos cuantos minutos llegan los otros, todos se sienta en la mesa, comienzan a conversar hasta que suena el timbre de la casa, Ino se levanta para abril la puerta, y para su sorpresa se encuentras con dos mujeres, pero se alarmo ya que una de ellas tenia una gran delantera y justo esa persona pregunta.

…1: Se encontrara Naruto.

Ino: Si se encuentra espere un momento.

Ino fue donde estaban todos reunidos y dijo.

Ino: Naruto, te buscan afuera son dos personas, pero me impresionas nunca pensé que te gustaban la maduritas.

Naruto: No se a que te refieres con lo ultimo, pero en fin voy ir ver.

Acto seguido Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, se encontró con Tsunade y Shizune, Naruto las saludo como de costumbre, pero no se percato del puño de Tsunade dejándolo inconciente y estampado en la muralla, luego de un rato con un Naruto ya recobrado, todos se sentaron en el living y comenzaron a hablar estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, estaban comiendo mientras Tsunade les explicaba como era Naruto cuando bebe.

Tsunade: Me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí en esa época, era muy gracioso ver a Naruto gritando que el iba a ser el próximo alcalde de la ciudad y que iba a superar a su padre.

Todos se estaban riendo con el pasado del rubio, nadie podía creer que un niño de tan solo 7 años lleno de energías se hubiera convertido en un adolescente de 17 años serio y vengativo, todos suspirar al tal pensamiento luego de la comida todos se fueron a sentar al living, mientras que Shizune, Ino y Temari, preparaban algo para tomar, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Tsunade estaban hablando sobre el día de mañana que iban asistir al instituto.

Naruto: Así que mañana iniciamos las clases.

Tsunade: Así es mañana, tienes que estar temprano, tienen que hablar con Sarutobi-sensei, para saber en que clases iran.

Naruto: Así que Oji-san, cumplió su sueño, el cual era construir un instituto, con razón me pereció extraño eso, que me dijiste que ibas conversar con un amigo, sobre el asunto de nuestras clases.

Tsunade: Así es, también les traje sus uniformes, los deje en la entrada de la casa.

Acto seguido se paro y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y trajo varias bolsas que adentro traían los uniformes de cada uno, se los paso, luego dijo que tenían que presentarse en la oficina a las 7:30 de la mañana y que las clases empezaban a las 8:00, luego de estar conversando toda la tarde, llego la hora que Tsunade y Shizune se retiraran ya que mañana empezaba la semana y tenían mucho trabajo una vez que se fueron, Naruto tomo la palabra.

Naruto: Bueno escucharon a la vieja, mañana hay que levantarse temprano, pero antes que nada vamos a salir a investigar un poco, Shikamaru tú te quedaras aquí investigando por Internet si encuentras lago relacionado con ese clan, Ino, Kiba y Temari ustedes buscaran donde se encuentra su casa y cuanta seguridad tiene, yo con Akamaru trataremos de investigar cuales son los lugares que habitualmente concurren y ahora a ponerse en marcha.

Acto seguido todos hicieron caso a las ordenes de Naruto, mientras el se iba a su pieza a buscar una chaqueta, Shikamaru entro a la biblioteca donde se encontraba la computadora, una vez que Naruto bajo lo cual portaba una chaqueta negra con naranjo (como la que usa en shippuden) una polera negra al igual que los pantalones, también tenia una cadena metálica que al parecer afirmaba su billetera, salio de la casa junto a Akamaru, mientras tanto Kiba, Ino y Temari se había separado por para encontrar la casa mas rápido y si alguno la encontraba llamaría a los otros, así estuvieron un buen rato hasta Temari la logro encontrar, era un gran terreno, se encontraba llamo a los otros por celular diciéndole que había encontrado la casa, luego de un buen rato llegan Kiba e Ino.

Temari: Bueno aquí es la casa, y al parecer tienen una buena vigilancia.

Dijo esto apuntando un gran terreno, que fácilmente abarcaba como a 50 cuadras y tenia varias casas en su interior.

Kiba: Bueno será mejor separarnos y si es posible saque foto, para ver si hay algún punto ciego.

Acto seguido se volvieron a separar, mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto, Shikamaru se encontraba frente ala Computador, revisando hasta que encontró algo que podía ser de ayuda

Shikamaru: MMMMMMMMM….esto puede servir.

Regresando con Naruto, el camina con Akamaru por las calles de Konoha, observando cada detalle, y cada vez que observaba se impresionaba de cuanto había cambiado la ciudad, a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaba Naruto, había un grupo de muchachas saliendo del Cine, en ellas se podía ver a una muchacha pelirosa de ojos color jade que vestía una falda de mezclilla negra, unas zapatillas blancas y un peto de color rojo, había otra que tenia dos chungitos(eso lo que tiene TenTen en la cabeza) en el pelo de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos esta vestía una vestimenta china, y la ultima una muchacha de largo pelo que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura de color negro azulado, sus ojos eran como dos pequeñas lunas, esta vestia unos pantalones negros y un polerón blanco con violeta claro(como el que usa en Shippuden), estaban comentado la película que acaban de ver.

…1: Que bonita historia (suspiro), como dos especies se llegan a enamorar.

…2: Pero Hinata es una película, además los hombre lobo no existen.

…3: Sakura tiene razón, es una película, además como dijo los hombre lobos no existen dejaron de existir hacia ya mucho tiempo, no tu padre te lo comento.

Hinata: Tienen razón, pero igual me da pena, como el lucho para salir de la esclavitud y así estar con su amada, pero el padre de ella no lo permitió y la mato enfrente de sus ojos. (Suspiro)

Sakura: Al parecer la pequeña Hinata, es una enamorada.

TenTen: Eso parece Sakura, pero Hinata tú esta enamorada.

Hinata: (con un gran sonrojo en la cara)…Etto…Yo…bueno si, hace tiempo conocí alguien pero que ahora no esta, y el fue mi primer amor y todavía lo es.

Sakura: Estas hablando de el cierto.

TenTen: de quien están hablando.

Sakura: Es que hace tiempo, había un niño que siempre iba a visitar a Hinata, pero en un día no apareció.

Mientras estaban hablando, estaba pasando por un callejón hasta que se vieron encerradas por un grupo de pandilleros con malas intenciones.

P1: Pero que tenemos aquí, tres lindas muchachas.

Sakura: Sal de aquí Hentai.

Estaba lista para darle un puñetazo pero Hinata la detuvo y negando con la cabeza y susurrándole.

Hinata: No Sakura-san no deben descubrir quienes somos.

Sakura: Lo se, pero…

Pero de pronto vieron como el sujeto caia fuertemente al suelo, y frente a el había un muchacho de cabellera rubia junto a un gran perro.

Naruto: que se creen ustedes al estar molestando a unas simples muchachas, ustedes no se deberían llamar hombre.

P2: Que le hiciste al jefe, maldito vas a morir.

P3: Si, prepárate a morir.

Acto seguido se ve una Hinata sonrojada tapándose los ojos esperando que no le sucediera nada malo a su salvador, pero escucho 4 sonidos de cómo si algo cayera al piso pesadamente y un grito de una persona que al parecer estaba siendo mordida, en efecto, cuando Hinata abrió nuevamente los ojos pudo ver al joven rubio parado y en el suelo a los pandilleros que la querían asaltar o hacer cosas peores, y el gran perro blanco mordiendo a uno de ellos, hasta que escucho nuevamente la voz de su salvador.

Naruto: Ya déjalo Akamaru, al parecer ya aprendieron su lección.

Acto seguido el perro, izo caso al rubio y lo soltó, luego los pandilleros se pararon y se fueron no sin antes amenazar al rubio diciendo que se iban a vengar y que iban a traer a mas gente para darle su merecido, luego de esto, el rubio se acerco a las tres muchachas y les pregunto.

Naruto: Se encuentran bien las tres, no le alcanzaron hacer nada.

Sakura: Si estamos bien, pero no debiste haberte enfrentado, nosotras sabemos defendernos solas.

Naruto: Bueno, tal ve si pero como hombre es mi deber proteger al que lo necesita, ese es mi camino.

Hinata cuando escucho esto se sorprendió, ya que antiguamente había escuchado esa frase del niño que amaba, cuando miro finadamente al rubio, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente, algo en el rubio le hacia sentir feliz, calmada y protegida, pero lo observaba muy detenidamente para descubrir, si lo conocía pero no podía recordar, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus amigas y aquel muchacho la observaban, acto seguido se sonrojo al extremo, luego escucho al muchacho hablar.

Naruto: Bueno señoritas, me disculpan me tengo que retirar ya que el dueño de este perro, debe estar preocupado por que no llego a casa.

Sakura: Espera, ese perro no te pertenece.

Naruto: No le pertenece a un amigo, que lo saque a pasear mientras el salía con su novia, bueno me gustaría seguir conversando pero como dije me deben estar esperando en casa.

Acto seguido el rubio se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad, una vez que se marcho, TenTen miro a su amiga que todavía tenia su sonrojo en la cara, así que se acerca sin hacer ruido y le susurra en el oído.

TenTen: Al parecer nuestro salvador te dejo muy impresionada, no lo crees Hinata.

Hinata: (-////-) Pero que cosas dices TenTen-san, será…mejor volver antes…que se preocupen.

Sakura: Hinata tiene razón, será mejor volver, o si no nuestro novias nos van hacer una escena, de por que no hemos llegado.

TenTen: Tienes razón, volvamos.

Y así las tres muchachas se perdieron entre las calles, para dirigirse hasta su casa, volviendo con el rubio que ya estaba llegando hasta su casa, entra y ve a Shikamaru sentado en el sofá, descansando, se le resalta la vena en la frente, se acerca y le grita.

Naruto: OYE TU SEÑOR PROBLEMÁTICO, NO DEVERIAS ESTAR INVESTIGANDO.

Shikamaru: Ah, que problemático, pero ya era hora que llegaras, te estuve esperando un buen rato, pero en fin ya eh descubierto algo, y creo que va hacer de gran ayuda.

Naruto: mmm..., espero que tengas razón y los otros no han llegado.

Shikamaru: No, aun no han llegado, pero creo que deben estar por llegar.

Naruto: Bueno muéstrame, lo que encontraste.

Shikamaru, llevo a Naruto a la biblioteca, mostrándole en la pantalla lo que había encontrado, luego de eso Naruto dijo.

Naruto: Esto es interesante, esperemos a que lleguen los otros para ver que encontraron.

Que habrá encontrado Shikamaru, en el computador, Naruto y Hinata se volverán a encontrar.

Antes que nada les quiero agradecer a la gente que leyó el primer capitulo.

..

Steldark

ShadowSunny

Ikare

shinitha-hina

Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, y prometo no demorarme tanto.

Heero Kusanagi


	3. 3 La Segunda Mirada, Somos compañeros

**Bueno aquí volviendo con el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, recuerden los personajes no me pertenecer, solamente esta historia, bueno sin mas aquí les dejo este capitulo.**

**3.- La Segunda Mirada, Somos compañeros**

Una vez que llego Naruto y que Shikamaru le mostró lo que había encontrado, decidieron esperar a los otros que llegaran, había pasado un buen tiempo ya que Shikamaru, llevaba casi la mitad de su cajetilla de cigarros fumada, mientras que Naruto llevaba por los menos 6 latas de cervezas, hasta que escucharon el cerrojo de la puerta, eso quería indicar que ya habían llegado, Naruto tomo su séptima cerveza y se acerco hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras que Shikamaru tubo que dejar su cigarro es mas bien tubo que pasárselo a Naruto ya que sabia que Temari no le gustaba que fumara enfrente de ella(Aquí ellos tienes edad suficiente para andar tomando y fumando), una vez que estuvieron reunidos todos decidieron explicar lo encontraron en los territorios, el primero en hablar fue Kiba.

Kiba: Lo que encontramos es que el terreno es bastante grande fácilmente sobrepasa esta casa digamos que este terreno es la quinta parte de esa, además también pudimos ver que esta bien protegida.

Ino: Así es, esta muy bien protegida y además encontramos varias casas adentro del terreno.

Temari: Al parecer viven varios clanes dentro del terreno.

Naruto escucho lo que decian sus amigos, hasta que hablo y dijo.

Naruto: Al parecer, Shikamaru lo que encontraste es confiable.

En ese momento Kiba hablo y pregunto.

Kiba A que te refieres, que encontró Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Bueno lo que encontré, concuerda con lo que dicen ustedes, el clan Hyuuga esta muy bien protegido, además dentro de sus terrenos hay 2 clanes, el Uchiga y el Haruno, cada uno tiene un labor dentro de esos dominios, el clan Uchiga esta encargado de la seguridad de los tres clanes, el clan Haruno esta encargado del ámbito de la salud, y finalmente el clan Hyuuga esta encargado de toda la administración, además estos tres clanes aparte de ayudarse, también ayudan a esta ciudad.

Luego que estuvieron conversando, Kiba dijo.

Kiba: Bueno Naruto, ahora, que sabes como esta conformada el clan Hyuuga que vamos hacer ahora.

Naruto: Bueno será mejor investigar un poco más sobre esa familia, y encontrar algún punto débil.

Todos observaron a su amigo, no podían creer que se quería vengar, cuando lo conocieron se dieron cuenta que Tsunade decía la verdad que el antes era un muchacho con harta energía, pero de repente cambiaba su actitud volviéndose frío hasta que quedo con esa actitud, a pesar que sabían la historia de su pasado, todos decidieron ayudarlo ya que el los ayudo con sus maldiciones, luego de eso cada quien se fue hasta su habitación, cuando el rubio llego a su pieza se estiro sobre su cama, pensando lo que había pasado hace pocas horas, recordando especialmente a una muchacha que sus ojos lo hacían acordarse de la luna llena, también esos ojos le hicieron acordarse de alguien, que raramente se acordaba.

Naruto: Porque esos ojos me recordaron a ella, a pesar que no me acuerdo muy bien de su cara, algo en esos ojos me hicieron estremecer mi corazón, que solamente esa niña me lo hizo sentir, ah, será mejor que me duerma, y deje de pensar en ella, ya que lo mas seguro es que no la vuelva a ver.

Y acto seguido el rubio se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraba una chica con hermosos ojos blancos en su pieza pensando lo que había vivido horas atrás.

Hinata: Que chico más bonito, además sus ojos eran como dos océanos, pero tenia algo en su mirada al parecer había sufrido mucho, pero también había otra cosa, algo que me hizo tranquilizar es como si lo conociera, es como si no fuera la primera vez que lo veo, se parece tanto a el, que estará haciendo en estos momentos se acordara de mi, se acordara de la promesa que me hizo…

Luego de eso se quedo pensando un momento.

Hinata: Espero volver a ver al muchacho de hoy, pero que cosas dices Hinata, no creo que lo vuelva a ver, pero seria realmente lindo aunque sea saber su nombre.

Luego de eso Hinata también se quedo dormida, luego una horas mas tardes cuando aparece los primeros rayos del sol, se ven nuevamente enormes sombras en el pequeño gran bosque de la casa de Naruto, pero esta vez eran tres sombras, las cuales eran Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru, una vez que terminaron, se dirigieron a bañarse y vestirse para poder así asistir a su primer día de clases, una vez listos todos se dispusieron de tomar desayuno, una vez que terminaron se dirigieron al garaje donde están los vehículos, una vez que se subieron partieron rumbo al instituto, una vez que llegaron, se bajaron de los vehículos dejando a varias personas sorprendidas por la forma de estacionarse(digamos que Kiba para poder estacionarse izo un derrape/drift al igual que Naruto en su moto) una vez dentro del instituto Konoha, se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director, pero al llegar se encontraron con Shizune, que le explicaba que Sarutobi, no podía llevarlos personalmente a su salón ya que le había salido una reunión a ultima hora, así que sin mas esperar lo llevó hasta su salón, al llegar Shizune toco la puerta, y al acto seguido se escucho un adelante.

Shizune: Perdone Kakashi-san pero traje a los alumnos nuevos.

Kakashi: Claro Shizune-san hágalos pasar.

El salón en un principio esta con harta bulla pero cuando vieron llegar a Shizune, y que esta decía que llegaban alumnos nuevos todos se sorprendieron ya que ya habían comenzado las clases hacia varias semanas atrás y que ahora apareciera un grupo para integrarse, luego Kakashi los hizo callarse, acto seguido todo el curso se callo, pero había una cierta ojiblanco, que no presto mucha atención al comienzo de la clase ya que estaba pensado en cierto rubio y que además no se había dado cuenta que había llegado Shizune, con un grupo de amigos, por otro lado Sakura que estaba sentada al lado de Hinata le pegaba con el codo, muy levemente, para que despertara de su trance pero no había respuesta, una vez que Shizune se retiro, Kakashi izo al grupo recién llegado que se presentara,.el primero en hacerlo fue Kiba, luego Ino, mas tarde Shikamaru, después Temari y por ultimo y no el menos importante Naruto.

Kiba: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kiba Inusuka.

Ino: Mucho gusto a todos, yo soy Ino Yamanaka.

Shikamaru: Que problemático es esto, pero yo soy Shikamaru Nara.

Temari: Querido, para ti todo es problemático hasta para presentarte, perdón hola a todos mi nombre Sabaku no Temari.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el apellido de la rubia de coletas, eso quería decir que es pariente del alcalde de Suna, cuando dejaron de comentar, se escucho la última presentación.

Naruto: Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata que no estaba escuchando las presentaciones de sus nuevos compañeros, algo en ella logro captar la última presentación, miro hacia delante donde estaba el grupo y pudo ver al rubio, mientras que el rubio sintió que lo observaban y buscando con su mirada pudo encontrar esa mirada que lo hacia recordar a la luna llena y un viejo amor que tubo cuando vivía en esa ciudad y por un corto tiempo que para ellos dos era eterno, se perdieron en la mirada de cada uno, los amigos del rubio se dieron cuenta de su reacción, y Sakura también se dio cuanta de la reacción de su amiga.

Quisiera agradecer, a los que lo han leído y a los que han dejado review, espero que allá sido de su agrado este capitulo, ahora se sabe de quien se quiere vengar Naruto, que pasara mas adelante, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Heero Kusanagi.


	4. 4 Conociéndonos

**Hola otra vez aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que les guste, y lo vuelvo a decir esta historia me pertenece, los personajes no.**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

**4.- Conociéndonos.**

Los amigos del rubio se dieron cuenta de la reacción de su amigo, al ver a esa muchacha, a todos al parecer se le ocurrió la misma idea, ya que se miraron y hicieron una señal con la cabeza de afirmación, mientras que Sakura veía a su amiga que se había quedado mirando al grupo, cuando ella se dio cuenta que el rubio que las había salvado se encontraba entre ellos, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Kakashi: Es bueno volverte a ver Naruto después podemos hablar, pero eso lo dejamos para después ahora hay que retomar las clases, así que busquen unos asientos.

Acto seguido el grupo del pelirubio buscaron algunos asientos vacíos, siendo que Shikamaru se sentara junto a su novia Temari, cerca de la puerta, Ino y Kiba que también se sentaron juntos, estos quedaron al medio del salón también casi al principio, mientras que Naruto se sentó casi al final de la sala, hacia el lado de la ventana, dejando a nuestro rubio sentado detrás de Hinata, esto izo estremecer a Hinata, ya que ahora podría estar cerca de su salvador, Sakura se rió ante la actitud de su amiga ya que se había puesto roja, al ver al rubio acercarse, luego que termino la clase de literatura, Kakashi se acerco donde estaba Naruto que estaba mirando hacia fuera y le dice.

Kakashi: Oye Naruto, por que no en el receso nos vemos para conversar, que me dices.

Naruto: Por mi esta bien Kakashi-sensei, pero donde seria.

Kakashi: mmmm, veamos podría ser donde están las canchas, de futbol y basketball, sabes donde queda.

Naruto: si se donde quedan, las vi cuando llegamos.

Kakashi: Muy bien entonces, nos veremos en el receso.

Acto seguido se marcho ya que, ya había llegado el siguiente profesor, que era Kurenai que enseñaba Biología, después de esta clase que para cierto rubio se la paso muy lento, ya había terminado, así que sin mas se paro de su lugar y se dirigió donde sus amigos que también se habían parado y les explico que tenia que juntarse con alguien, acto que Kiba para gastarle una broma, le dijo que tenia que juntarse con su compañera que se sentaba delante de el, esto izo sonrojarse mucho al rubio ya que capto a quien se refería, y dándole un golpe en la cabeza al pelicastaño, se marcho diciendo varias maldiciones, Kiba solamente lo dijo en modo de broma, pero al parecer el rubio no lo escucho ya que se había marchado, luego de esto estos también se marcharon, a recorrer el instituto, mientras tanto Sakura y Hinata esperaban que llegara su amiga Tenten, cuando llego, Sakura le contó lo que había sucedido en su salón.

Tenten: Con que ellos eran, mmmm, ya veo.

Sakura: A que te refieres, Tenten.

Tenten: Lo que pasa que esta mañana cuando llegaba al instituto, vi como un grupo de personas llegaba en una camioneta y en una moto a muy alta velocidad, pero no quise mirar más y entre al instituto, pero debo decirlo Hinata si que tienes suerte, eso de encontrarte a nuestro salvador por segunda vez y mas encima es tu compañero de clases.

Ellas estaban conversando hasta que escucharon una voz detrás de ellas.

…1: De que quien están hablando, y más encima por que nombran a mi prima en esto.

…2: Neji al parecer están hablando de los sujetos que te comente que están en mi salón.

Neji: Eso parece Sasuke, pero vuelvo a insistir por que nombraron a mi prima y esos sujetos en la misma frase.

Tenten: Pero Neji-kun si anoche te contamos, lo que nos había pasado y por lo que me contó Sakura y a ti te contó Sasuke, al parecer es sujeto a entrado al instituto junto con sus amigos.

Neji: Me gustaría conocerlo y también darle las gracias, por haberlas salvado a pesar que se, que ustedes se pueden defender solas.

Sasuke: Y a mí también, a pesar que solamente los vi cuando entraron al salón a mí también me gustaría darle las gracias a ese sujeto.

Sakura: Que les parecer si los conocemos a la hora de almuerzo ya que ahora ya termino el receso.

Mientras que entro lado para ser mas exactos, en las canchas de futbol y basketball.

Naruto: Así que te casaste con Anko-sensei y que ahora van a ser padres, me alegro mucho por ustedes.

Kakashi: Gracias Naruto, ella todavía esta dando clases ya que todavía no entra en post natal, quizás ella te haga clases, esta haciendo clases de química, pero lo aun no entiendo es por que te quieres vengar, a mi sensei no le hubiese gustado ver a su hijo vengarse.

Naruto: Lo se Kakashi-sensei, pero no puedo vitarlo, ellos me lo quitaron todo, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Luego de eso a Kakashi se le vino un pensamiento.

Kakashi:_ Todavía no lo puedo creer, el tan joven y pensando en venganza, además todavía no se da cuenta que en su clase, se encuentra la primogénita del que se quiere vengar, además por lo que me di cuenta que ellos no se acuerdan que antes se conocieron, lo único que espero que Hinata pueda cambiar a Naruto, ya que también me di cuenta que, cuando llego los dos se quedaron mirando_.

Naruto: Que le pasa Kakashi-sensei, se quedo pegado mirando a la nada, a pesar que ya estoy acostumbrado que esto le pase.

Kakashi: No pasa nada solamente me quede pensando en algo, además como es eso que estas acostumbrado que yo me quede pegado.

Naruto: A Kakashi- sensei no se enoje si es una broma.

Luego de eso Naruto se da cuenta que ya había sonado el timbre para entrar a siguiente clase, así que se despidió de su sensei, y tomando una gran velocidad que a la vista humana se podría decir que era una simple brisa, pero para el ojo no humano, podía distinguir fácilmente un poco los colores, luego que su alumno se marchara, Kakashi se retiro con un solo pensamiento.

Kakashi: _Este Naruto tal vez se un poco mas serio, pero todavía queda algo de cuando era pequeño, que actúa sin pensar antes._

Cuando Naruto iba a toda velocidad a punto de llegar a su salón, cuando no se percato que delante de el había una persona y cuando pudo reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde había chocado con esta persona dejando el arriba de ella, con escasos centímetros de sus rostro, Naruto todavía no habría sus ojos, pero escucho el latir de un corazón muy rápidamente, y un olor a lavanda, que antiguamente lo dejaba loco, cuando decidió abrir los ojos, ya que sentía que era observado por varios ojos, no se equivoco, así era, todos sus amigos, junto a la pelirosa que había salvado ayer los estaban mirando y que empezaban a decir "Bien hecho Naruto" "no pensé que fueras así de rápido" hasta que escucho "Hinata no sabia que fueras así, y yo pensé que eras mas tímida" y así se dio cuenta que se encontraba sobre la muchacha que lo hacia recordar a su persona preciada, la había visto con un sonrojo, el también se sonrojo y acto seguido se paro muy rápidamente, no sin antes ayudar a Hinata y decirle.

Naruto: Lo siento, no fue mi intención chocar contigo y tirarte al suelo.

Hinata: No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa andaba distraída.

Luego que digieran eso se miraron a los ojos y nuevamente se perdieron en ellos, hasta que escucharon una voz.

…1: Pero que tenemos aquí, si es el cachorro, al parecer Kakashi tenia razón, que habías vuelto y estabas en este instituto.

Naruto: Anko-sensei, si es usted me alegra mucho volverla a ver.

Anko: A mi también cachorro, pero menos charla y entren a clases.

Esto lo dijo muy seriamente, cosa que Naruto pensó _"Al parecer con el embarazo, no ah cambiado su actitud"_, luego que entraran e iniciaran las clases, todo paso muy rápidamente, ya que sin darse cuenta ya estaban a la hora de salir a almorzar, cosa que al rubio le había gustado, ya que no había comido en todo el día, por culpa de una conversación, así que sin mas Sakura aprovechando que la hora del almuerzo era larga se acerco al grupo del rubio haciéndole una invitación.

Sakura: Hola a todos, no se si les gustaría, pero quisieran almorzar con nosotras, que les parece.

Ino: Si por que no.

Kiba: Eso de nosotras te refieres a ella también.

Apuntando a Hinata, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, ay que estaba siendo observada por el grupo y en especial por el rubio.

Sakura: si ella también viene, además también viene una amiga de curso superior con su novio.

…1: Sakura, te estas olvidando de mi.

Sakura: A Sasuke-kun no te enojes, si sabes perfectamente, que igual ibas a venir con nosotros.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, se dirigieron hacia las canchas de futbol y de basketball, no sin antes pasar por el comedor para pedir algo de comer, una vez que estaban ahí, el primero en hablar fue Tenten, ya se sorprendió en la forma que estaban vestido, a pesar que llevaban el uniforme del instituto, se veían algo desordenado por si decirlo.

Tenten: Guau, me sorprende que estén vestidos así, y los hubieran permito entrar al instituto.

Temari e Ino, vestían una falda tableada de color azul marino, una camisa blanca con el logo del instituto al costado de la manga, una corbata azul marino y un chaleco también azul marino, que llevaban afirmada alrededor de la cintura, la única diferencia que había era que Temari tenia una abanico mediano detrás de la espalda, en cambio los hombres los tres tenían pantalones azul marino, y también portaban camisas blancas sin los dos primeros botones abrochados, y la corbata desarreglada, Kiba tenia un polerón debajo de la claqueta azul marino con el logo del colegio, Shikamaru solamente tenia la chaqueta, mientras que Naruto el se podía decir que estaba algo desordenado, ya que tenia sus convers(chapulinas como le decimos aquí en mi país), tenia una cadena que llegaba hasta su bolsillo trasero del pantalón que al parecer afirmaba su billetera, las mangas de la camisa la tenia arremangadas hasta los codos, y no portaba la chaqueta y en su muñecas tenia unas pulseras de cuero con una espiral roja.

Naruto: Digamos que tenemos un contacto aquí en el colegio y podemos vestirnos así.

Sakura: Y bueno díganos de donde vienen, tienen novios o novias.

Kiba: Bueno nosotros venimos de diferentes partes, yo vengo junto con Ino desde la ciudad de la cascada, Shikamaru y Temari vienen de la ciudad de Suna.

Temari: Bueno como dijo Kiba, de donde veníamos, yo les diré que Shikamaru es mi novio y Kiba e Ino también son novios, el único solitario aquí es ese por el momento.

Apuntando al rubio que la miro con una cara de pocos amigos.

Temari: Que si es verdad.

Hinata escucho lo que había dicho su nueva compañera, al parecer el rubio ya tenia alguien, además ella porque tenia que preocuparse, si ella esta enamorada de otra persona, además no podía llamar amor, ya que al rubio lo había conocido solamente el día de ayer, Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta que dio del rubio y pudo ver la actitud que tomo Hinata, luego de eso vuelve a preguntar pero esta vez fue hacia el rubio.

Sakura: Yo escuche de donde venia ellos, pero tu de donde vienes.

Naruto: Bueno yo viví un tiempo aquí en Konoha, pero luego de un problema me tuve que ir con mi abuelo, estuve recorriendo varias ciudades, has incluso salí fuera del país, me fui a entrenar a China y Tailandia.

Justo en ese momento llega Neji, y al escuchar la respuesta del rubio se acerca.

Neji: Con que entrenar, entonces practicas artes marciales.

Naruto: Así es pero tu quien eres?

Neji: Bueno yo soy Neji H….

Justo en ese momento Sakura lo interrumpe.

Sakura: Verdad que no nos hemos presentado, bueno mi nombre es Sakura, el mi novio Sasuke ella es Tenten y el es su novio Neji, bueno y ya conociste a Hinata, y además quiero agradecer por hecho que ayer nos salvaste la vida de esos pandilleros.

Los amigos del rubio se sorprendieron ya que no sabían de eso, ya que el no les había comentado nada.

Naruto: No hay de que, era mi deber como hombre.

Sasuke y Neji: Nosotros también teníamos que agradecerte sobre eso, ya que ellas nos comentaron lo que había sucedido.

Naruto: Les dije no hay de que.

Cuando de pronto a lo lejos se escucha un "cuidado", todos se voltearon a ver que sucedía y fue cuando vieron un balón de futbol que se había salido del partido que tenían algunos alumnos, que se acercaba muy rápidamente hacia la cara de Hinata y en un acto rápido que solamente el grupo que estaba ahí vieron moverse a Naruto colocándose al frente de la ojiblanco, y dando una fuerte patada al balón, siendo que este fuera directamente hacia el arco dejando al arquero, a los jugadores, a la gente que estaba por ahí y sus nuevos amigos con la boca abierta, luego de esto se acerco donde estaba Hinata y le pregunta.

Naruto: Te encuentras bien, no te asustaste.

Hinata: No me paso nada, gracias por salvarme otra vez Naruto-kun.

Sakura: Guau…Eso fue increíble.

Neji: Ahora veo que tienes una fuerte patada, ya que a pesar que nos encontramos un poco lejos del arco pudiste meter fácilmente un gol, que te parece si alguno de estos días practicamos, que me dices.

Naruto: Por mi esta bien pero te aviso que tengo un estilo mixto.

Neji: Por mi esta bien, que me dices del viernes, puedes practicar.

Naruto: MMMM…veamos, si puede ser el viernes no tengo nada que hacer.

Luego de estar hablando un rato, se marcharon a su siguiente clase, esta vez les toco Matemáticas y su profesor era Asuma Sarutobi, quien también se sorprendió de ver al rubio, luego de esto, se terminaron las clases, cada uno se fue para su casa, una vez que el rubio y sus amigos llegaron a su casa, este les dijo.

Naruto: En esta semana nos empezaremos a mover, para que se den cuenta que realmente vuelven a existir los…….

* * *

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que lo han, leído, para aclarar algo Naruto y Hinata si se conocían de antes pero ellos no se acuerdan, ya que paso cuando ellos tenían 5 años, y me disculpan al parecer otra vez los dejare con la duda, sobre lo que va a decir Naruto jejeje, bueno espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, les dejare un adelanto, se verán los primeros movimiento de la venganza de Naruto, también se descubrirá su secreto, y también se podrá ver la pelea/entrenamiento de Naruto y Neji.

**Heero Kusanagi **


	5. Los Primeros Movimientos

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, los estoy subiendo seguido, ya que digamos queme vino la inspiración y no quiero que se me valla las ideas de la cabeza.**

_-Pensamientos, Sueños y FlashBack- _

**-Transformaciones- **

* * *

**5.- Los Primeros Movimientos**

Naruto: En esta semana nos empezaremos a mover, para que se den cuenta que realmente vuelven a existir los Hombres Lobo (Licántropos)

Kiba: Estas seguro que quieres que se den cuenta que aun hay gente de nuestra especie, recuerda que antiguamente nuestras razas se odiaban, pero gracias a un tratado de tu antepasado, pudimos vivir en paz, pero con lo sucedido con tu familia, esa raza nos caso a casi todos cayendo casi en la extinción.

Naruto: Claro que si, quiero que se enteren que todavía hay gente de nuestra raza, además por su culpa nuestra raza a sido cazada, no se por que aguantaron tanto tiempo, desde que mi antepasado firmo ese tratado de paz han pasado casi 500 años, y justo hace 12 años decidieron romper ese tratado, voy a descubrir el motivo sea cual sea, y lo escuchare de su propia boca, no me importa si destruyo totalmente su familia, con solamente verlo hundido, _además si no fuera por ellos nosotros seriamos felices _esto ultimo lo dijo mentalmente.

Shikamaru: Bueno es tu decisión, si lo quieres hacer esta bien por mi, pero lo digo es algo problemático.

Temari e Ino: Nosotras también apoyamos tu decisión.

Luego todos observaron a Kiba esperando su respuesta.

Kiba: Esta bien yo también acepto esta decisión tuya, además ya me estaba aburriendo de esconder lo que soy.

Naruto: Muy Bien, esto empezara el miércoles, ya tengo una idea de cómo comenzar esto, pero necesito buscar algo, antes que nada.

Luego que les digiera parte de su plan todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Naruto que estaba, sentado sobre la terraza de su habitación que daba hacia su gran bosque, pensando en cierta persona de su niñez, mientras que la habitación de Hinata esta estaba abrazando a un peluche en forma de zorro, teniendo un agradable sueño.

_Sueño de Hinata_

_Se encontraba dos pequeños niños cerca de un estanque y debajo de un árbol, uno de ellos estaba apoyado en el hombro del otro (Hinata), cuando de pronto el que estaba sentado sobre el árbol le pregunta (Naruto)._

…_1: Mi Hime-chan*, cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos, para así la unir nuestros clanes, para que nuestras razas por fin puedan estar en paz, y también así poder protegerte._

…_2: Estas seguro mi Inu-kun*_

…_1: Claro que si, es mas esto es una promesa, además no creo que a nuestros padres les molestes, eh incluso antes de que tu bajaras, lo dije delante de tus padres y los míos, ellos no dijeron nada solamente tu padre se acerco y me dijo que bueno._

…_2: QUE…eso te dijo mi padre._

…_1: Claro, pero no te asustes, recuerda lo que prometo, lo cumplo._

Luego de eso Hinata despierta y se pregunta.

Hinata: Que estarás haciendo ahora mi Inu-kun.

Luego de esto, la noche pasó muy rápidamente, llegando el día siguiente, este también paso rápidamente, excepto para cierto rubio que estaba totalmente aburrido, por las clases que tubo, digamos que fueron, Física con un tal Kabuto, cosa que al rubio le hizo conocido pero no tomo atención al asunto, Matemáticas cosa que odiaba, Literatura que se la paso durmiendo y por ultimo le toco clases de Cultura Japonesa con Iruka, otro conocido del rubio, una vez que termino el tedioso día de Naruto, este se separo de sus amigos dirigiéndose hacia otro lugar, cosa que sus amigos sabían ya que eso significaba que el plan de Naruto iba a comenzar, Naruto iba con su moto por las calles de Konoha, hasta que logro ver a una persona, ya que lo reconoció enseguida por ser del Clan Uchiga, estaciono su moto muy cerca de donde estaba el, luego el sujeto empezó caminar y Naruto lo siguió hasta una parte, al parecer estaba haciendo unos encargos del Clan Hyuuga, ya que entraba directamente hacia la alcaldía, Naruto se escondió, no quería que lo vieran ahí, una vez que el sujeto salio logro ver que tomaba su celular y hacia una llamada, con su supero ido logro escuchar la conversación, la cual decía que la alcaldesa no sospecha nada, y menos los Clanes Hyuuga, Uchiga y Haruno, esto le pareció raro al rubio, con quien estaba conversando, luego ve como el sujeto se marcha, el también hace lo mismo se dirige hasta su casa, y le explica quien va hacer su nueva presa, también les explico sobre la llamada, eh hizo que Shikamaru investigara al respecto, ya que quería saber si algunos de esos clanes tenia negocios fuera de los que debían tener dentro de ese terreno, Shikamaru acepto ya que le pareció muy raro que esa conversación que escucho Naruto, luego de eso llego el día siguiente, ya estaban en clases, la primera clase que tuvieron fue Química, luego de eso tuvieron Música, esta clase fue la que le gusto mas al grupo del rubio ya que tenían un banda de música, luego tuvieron Talleres de Arte, la ultima clase no la tuvieron ya que el profesor encargado no pudo asistir, una vez afuera todos se fueron a sus casas, el rubio una vez en su casa se dispuso arreglar, solamente se puso una polera vieja y un pantalón de buzo, una vez que llego la noche Naruto se marcho para cumplir sus primeros movimientos de su venganza, acto seguido los muchachos lo siguieron ya que también entraban dentro del plan, Naruto estaba arriba de unos edificios observando con su aguda vista si lograba encontrar al sujeto de ayer y lo pudo conseguir ya que se metía dentro y vio que estaba conversando con alguien, cuando el otro sujeto se marcho bajo hasta el callejo y hablo con el sujeto.

Naruto: Se lo que eres, maldito chupasangre.

…1: Quien dijo eso?

Naruto: Si quieres saber sígueme.

Naruto se lo llevo a un lugar apartado lejos de donde pasaba la gente, cuando escucho decir al Uchiga hablar.

…1: Eres muy valiente mocoso, eso de saber lo que realmente soy.

Naruto: El valiente eres tú ya que tienes que enfrentarte conmigo.

…1: Veo que eres un hablador, pero te diré algo morirás muy rápidamente.

Acto seguido saco sus colmillos, sus uñas se volvieron afiladas y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con 2 comas negras.

Naruto: Con que esta es la transformación en vampiro de los Uchiha, se ve interesante probar si es realmente lo que dicen.

…1: **Se ve que conoces del tema mocoso, pero como te dije vas a morir, ya que sabes lo que soy.**

Acto seguido ataco con filadas uñas, dejando el cuerpo de Naruto con varios rasguños, pero lo que le sorprendió al vampiro, fue que estas heridas empezaban a sanarse muy rápidamente.

Naruto: Ahora el que vas a morir eres tú, ya que ahora sabes lo que soy.

Acto seguido Naruto empezó a quitarse la piel (coma la transformación de Hombre Lobo en Van Helsing) y debajo de esta empezaba a verse un pelaje rubio con toques de anaranjado, su musculatura empezaba a crecer, también en estatura, fácilmente podía medir casi los 2,10 MT, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, sus colmillos y sus garras también crecieron, su polera había desaparecido, solamente quedaron un pantalones rasgados que le tapaban, y luego de eso aúllo.

Naruto: **AUUUUUU…ahora vas a morir.**

…1:** Pero es imposible, no puedes ser un hombre lobo, ustedes desaparecieron hace tiempo.**

Naruto: **Es verdad, pero aquí me tienes, un hombre lobo de sangre, y por lo que hicieron a mi raza van a pagar cada uno de ustedes.**

En ese momento Naruto ataco, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse al vampiro, la daba zarpazos, los cuales también se regeneraban como las heridas de Naruto, en un momento de descuido del Vampiro Naruto, lo logra morder en el cuello dejando que se empiece a desangrar, lentamente, como Naruto sabia que el se iba regenerar, atravesó su pecho a la altura de uno de sus pulmones, votando grandes cantidades de sangre, ya que si le daba directamente en el corazón o le arrancara la cabeza se iba a volver cenizas, lo necesitaba que se viera su cuerpo, para dar aviso que ellos habían vuelto, luego de eso aparecen dos sombras detrás de el y dice mientras volvía a la normalidad, dejando ver su piel de humano, mientras que el pelaje de hombre lobo caía hacia el suelo.

Naruto: Bueno es tu turno, Kiba.

Kiba: Si no te preocupes ahora llamo, Ino tu también debes llamar.

Ino: Ok.

Kiba rapidamente toma su celular y llama a la policía, mientras que Ino que también tomaba su celular llama a una televisora, para dar la noticia de un asesinato, una vez que llamaron Naruto desapareció del lugar dejando a Kiba e Ino esperando que llegara la policía y el canal de TV, una vez que llegaron le tomaron declaraciones, mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha, para decir mas especifico, en los territorios Hyuuga, en el hogar de los Uchiha, se ve toda la familia viendo cómodamente la televisión cuando de pronto, sale un reportaje especial.

Reportero: Buenas tardes, acaba de suceder un grave accidente a las afuera de la ciudad, se a encontrado el cuerpo de una persona asesinada, y por lo que nos acaba de decir la policía se trata de una persona de la familia Uchiha, aquí tenemos a unos testigos de los sucedido, ellos nos pidieron que no le mostráramos sus rostro, por esa razón ellos van a salir de espalda, y dígame que fue lo que vieron realmente.

…1: Bueno, yo estaba paseando con mi novia, cuando de pronto vimos todo lo sucedido, vimos a una gran criatura, que al parecer se asemejaba a un perro de gran tamaño, pero lo raro es que lo vimos caminar en dos patas, nos asustamos muchos, ya que pensamos que nosotros íbamos a morir, cuando de pronto esa criatura se marcho hacia el bosque.

Reportero: Bueno y dígame usted señorita, vio como mataba a esa persona.

…2: Yo…

Reportero: Veo que esta muy asustada, bueno dejemos así, ya que vieron algo muy terrible, bueno a continuación entrevistaremos al comandante de la policía local el señor Ibiki, dígame señor a encontrado alguna pista, de lo que dicen los testigos.

Ibiki: Hemos tomado constancia de los sucedido, y hemos tomado declaraciones de los testigo, y al parecer lo que dicen es verdad, ya que el sujeto de nombre Shinji Uchiha presenta una gran mordida a la altura del cuello, que al parecer fue hecho por un canino, también le encontramos el pulmón perforado, también se encontró huellas en el suelo, y un pelaje que ahora estamos analizando.

Justo en ese momento aparece, otro policía y le entrega unos análisis a Ibiki.

Ibiki: Bueno aquí tengo los análisis, y por lo que dice, el ADN pertenece a un lobo, lo mas extraño que no encontramos de esos animales por estos lado, será mejor que la gente no salga muy de noche, ya que al parecer nos topamos con un asesino en serie, que se hace pasar por lobo.

Reportero: Bueno, gracias por su entrevista comandante…

Justo en ese momento Fugaku Uchiha, el líder del clan apaga el televisor, y se dirige donde se encontraba Hiashi Hyuuga, al llegar se da cuenta que también se encuentra el líder del clan Haruno, Shingo Haruno

Fugaku: Al parecer ya vieron las noticias.

Hiashi: Así es, las vimos.

Shingo: Que haremos ahora, al parecer todavía hay algunos vivos.

Fugaku: Así es, pero lo raro es por que ahora aparecen, al perecer Orochimaru nos mintió con respecto a lo sucedido y que piensa Hiashi-san.

Hiashi: Al parecer tienes razón, sobre lo que nos dijo Orochimaru, eso que unos demonios han matado a todos los Hombres Lobo, me parece una vil mentira, desde la primera vez que nos contó.

Shingo: Usted cree lo mismo, ya que esa vez a mi y a Fugaku-san, también se nos hizo extraño, por que sabemos que esa persona, era capaz de dar una buena pelea, usted lo sabe por experiencia propia, además eso que los demonios ataquen, se supone que ellos se encuentran en el mundo de Yomi*, con su rey.

Fugaku: Que haremos ahora, por que ataco a un vampiro siendo que en esta ciudad y en otras, hay otras razas, además se supone que entre nuestra razas hay un tratado de paz, que fue firmado por su antepaso Hiashi-san.

Hiashi: Lo se, Fugaku-san, realmente lo se, pero por el momento hay que ver si solamente fue casualidad, o hay algo oculto detrás de esto, solamente hay que doblegar los turnos, en el territorio y dar mas rondas en la ciudad en búsqueda de alguna pista, recuerden que hicimos una promesa a el.

Shingo y Fugaku: Lo sabemos Hiashi-san.

Luego de eso empezaron a retirarse y justo en ese momento llama a Fugaku.

Hiashi: Fugaku-san, usted cree que el hijo de el este vivo.

Fugaku: Realmente no lo se, si estuviera vivo, esa persona ya se había contactado con nosotros.

Hiashi: Tal vez tenga razón, bueno ahora te puedes retirar.

Luego que Fugaku se retirara, Hiashi va hacia una ventana que da hacia el patio y ve a su hija, recostada sobre un árbol y a sus pies se encontraba un pequeño estanque y en sus brazos sostenía un zorro de peluche, y justo en ese momento le viene un recuerdo.

_Flashback_

_Se veían dos personas sentadas en un despacho, al parecer estaban bebiendo, ya que se veían algunas botellas de sake._

_Hiashi: No lo puedo creer lo que me dijo tu hijo Minato._

_Minato: Lo se, me parece algo gracioso._

_Hiashi: Si a mi también me parece gracioso, eso de pedirme la mano de Hinata para que se casaran cuando sean grande._

_Minato: También recuerda el motivo por el que te lo dijo._

_Hiashi: Si tienes razón, El quier proteger a Hinata, y también que nuestras razas estén unidas, se nota que el la quiero mucho._

_Minato: Recuerda que ella también lo quiere mucho._

_Hiashi: Pero tengo algo de miedo, recuerda que una relación entre nuestra razas esta prohibida, y en los casos que hay, no hay descendencia._

_Minato: No te preocupes por el momento, recuerda que todavía falta mucho para ver eso, y además recuerda que ellos dos tienen un legado oculto._

_Hiashi: Tienes razón, falta mucho para eso, y sobre su legado tienes razón ellos dos son especiales._

_Minato: Bueno basta de palabrerías, y tomemos más, antes que lleguen nuestras señoras, y empiecen a reclamar por que estamos bebiendo mucho._

_Hiashi: Al parecer Kushina te tiene bien domesticado._

_De pronto entran dos mujeres, una de ellas tenía un largo pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes, y la otra era muy similar a Hinata solamente con la diferencia que no tenía los mechones a los lados de la cara._

_Hitomi: Tú no hables mucho._

_Luego de eso todos se pusieron a reír._

_Fin del Flashback_

Hiashi: Luego de eso, vino ese ataque.

_Flashback_

_Esa misma noche Hiashi se encontraba en su despacho, junto a Fugaku y Shingo, cuando de repente entra una persona._

…_1: Hiashi-sama, Fugaku-sama, Shingo-sama, ah ocurrido algo terrible, en los terrenos del clan Namikaze._

_Hiashi: Que sucede Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru: Lo están atacando, han masacrado a todos, y también eh escuchado de mis subordinados, que a sucedió en varias partes mas del país._

_Hiashi: QUE????, o sea solamente están atacando a los hombres lobo._

_Orochimaru: Así es, que hacemos señor._

_Hiashi: Fugaku-san redobla la guardia inmediatamente, por si llega ocurrir lo mismo, luego de eso nos alcanzas a mi y a Shingo-san en los terrenos del clan Namikaze._

_Luego que dio la orden, partió rumbo donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, al llegar encontró todo el lugar en ruinas, luego de estar buscando algún rastro, logra ver entre los escombros a su amigo, sea cerca._

_Minato: Hiashi…estas…aquí._

_Hiashi: Minato…_

_Minato: No… pongas… esa… cara… antes… que… llegue… mi… hora… quiero… que… me…prometas… proteger…la…ciudad…que…tanto…quise._

_Hiashi: Claro que si Minato, pero no digas esas cosa, lo dos la vamos a proteger._

_Minato: Claro…que…no...Hiashi…mi…hora…ya…llego…me…hubiera…gustado…volver…a_

_beber…contigo…amigo._

_Hiashi: Donde esta, Kushina, Tu padre y Naruto._

_Minato: Ellos…están…_

_No alcanzo a decir lo último ya que había dado su último aliento de vida, luego de eso llega Shingo, avisándole que había encontrado el cuerpo de Kushina, pero no había encontrado los cuepos de Naruto y Jiraiya, Hiashi mantuvo la esperanza, de encontrar al hijo de mejor amigo, pero llego Orochimaru, entregándole un trozo de ropa manchado de sangre le había dicho que lo encontró en la habitación del muchacho y que también toda la casa estaba en ruinas, luego de eso Hiashi, llevo los cuerpo de sus amigos, hasta afuera de la ciudad donde había un pequeño cementerio, y una piedra en el, donde estaba los nombre de los mas grande héroes de sus razas, cuando llego a su casa le comento lo sucedido a su esposa, no se dio cuenta que su pequeña hija, estaba escuchando, y entrando donde se encontraba sus padres, diciendo que era imposible que su amado estaba muerto, ya que su corazón le decía que estaba vivo._

_Fin Flashback_

Hiashi: Luego de eso Hinata, no quiso salir de su habitación por varias semanas, de hecho había dejado de comer, y con lo que acaba de ocurrir tengo la esperanza que tu hijo este vivo viejo amigo, pero tengo miedo de que si el esta realmente vivo, por que esta haciendo todo esto, por que mato uno de nuestra raza.

Luego paso la noche muy lentamente, para ambos lados, ya al día siguiente la noticia del asesinato estaba por toda la ciudad, incluso en el instituto, la semana paso tranquila sin ninguna novedad, había llegado el día viernes, el día que estaba esperando ansioso Neji, ya que quería probar la fuerza del nuevo muchacho, cabe decir que el grupo de Naruto, se había hecho muy amigos de Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten y Hinata, estaban en el dojo del instituto, todos ellos esperando el gran entrenamiento, Hinata al parecer estaba muy nerviosa, por Naruto ya que se veía muy confiado.

Neji: Por fin ha llegado este día, cabe decir que lo estuve esperando.

Naruto: Yo también lo estuve esperando este día.

Luego de esto, se inicio el entrenamiento, Neji se había colocado en la pose tradicional de los Hyuuga, esto a Naruto se le hizo conocido, ya que esa pose ya la había visto antes, Naruto en cambio se coloco en una posición de Muay Thai (Levanto la rodilla flexionada y ambos brazos también flexionado como lo hace un boxeador, pero con la diferencia que sus brazos estaban mas separados de su cara), a Neji se le hizo particular esa posición, pero no se dio cuenta que Naruto bajaba fuertemente su rodilla, haciendo un leve pero fuerte sonido, luego de eso Neji ataco con sus manos extendidas, Naruto se defendía solamente con un pies, Neji no podía pasar esa defensa, cuando de pronto se separo, no se fijo que Naruto venia corriendo y dando un salto para pegarle con su rodilla, Neji alcanzo a cubrirse, pero no vio venir el codazo que Naruto le propino en la cabeza, Neji empujo a Naruto haciéndolo caer fuertemente al piso, Neji, se estaba sobando el golpe de la cabeza y vio a Naruto en esa posición (lo vio de espaldas al suelo, con sus piernas y brazos flexionado), Neji se sorprendió esa posición y le pregunta a Naruto.

Neji: Cual es esa posición?

Naruto: Esta es la defensa de la tortuga.

Neji no quiso preguntar mas, y se lanzo al ataque, empezó a dar una serie de patadas, pero el rubio a todas se protegía, de repente Neji se fijo que realmente se parece a una tortuga, Naruto se para y dice.

Naruto: Realmente me gusto esta pelea pero se esta volviendo aburrida, así que será mejor acabarla.

Neji: Estas bastante confiado, para ser un solo entrenamiento.

Naruto: Cuando se trato de pelear, sea un entrenamiento o no yo me lo tomo muy enserio, y además no es por estar confiado, es por que se que esta pelea la voy a ganar.

Acto seguido Naruto se movió muy rápidamente, ni siquiera sus amigos lo lograron ver, a Neji le dio una fuerte patada, y una serie de golpes en el pecho dejando al ojiblanco, estampado en la pared, luego de eso se acerco y le extendió la mano para poder ayudarlo a levantar y le dijo.

Naruto: Excelente entrenamiento, tal vez mas adelante lo podemos repetir.

Neji: Claro pero la próxima vez yo voy a ganar, y voy a descubrir como destruir tu defensa de la tortuga.

Naruto: jajajaja, eso me gustaría verlo, ya que solamente una persona a podido destruir mi defensa.

Neji se sorprendió de hecho todos lo que estaban ahí, también se sorprendieron, en especial su amigos, ya que sabia que esa defensa era indestructibles, entonces Sasuke que se mantenía callado, decidió preguntar.

Sasuke: A mi también me gustaría probar un entrenamiento contigo, pero tu dijiste que había solamente una persona que pudo destruir tu defensa.

Naruto: Bueno a mi también me gustaría, aps y esa persona es mi abuelo, el a sido el único en destruirla.

Todos se sorprendieron aun mas, ya que se dieron que el rubio era realmente fuerte, ya que fue capaz de derrotar en un solo golpe a Neji, eso si que para el ojo humano se pudo ver un solo golpe, pero para el ojo de ellos, vieron todos los golpes, una vez que todos salieron del instituto, se dirigieron para sus casa.

Naruto: Bueno muchachos, nos vemos el lunes.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino otro capitulo, esta vez fue un poco mas largo que los anteriores, por fin se pudo descubrir el secreto que tiene Naruto y sus amigos, digamos mas es un maldición, ya que eso es la transformación de hombre lobo una maldición, también aquí se ve que los clanes Hyuuga, Uchiha y Haruno también son vampiros, también aparece los padres de Naruto, y parte del pasado que tubo este, con esto ya creo que tienen alguna idea de que se trata la venganza de Naruto, pero en fin mas adelante voy a colocar, de que se trata la venganza realmente, también aparece el cara de serpiente Orochimaru, que tiene parte clave en esta historia, bueno por ultimo quiero agradecer a todos los que lo han leído, se lo agradezco, ya que también con sus Review, me dan mas ganas de escribir, bueno sin mas que decir me despido.

**Heero Kusanagi.**

PD: En el siguiente capitulo digamos que Hinata se da cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Naruto, sin olvidar a su amor de la infancia, recuerden que ellos no se recuerdan, también Naruto se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, aparece una rival de Hinata.

**Pequeño Glosario.**

Hime-chan: Princesita (Naruto mas adelante tambien le dice de diferentes formas a Hinata)

Inu-kun: Perrito (Mas adelante Hinata le dira de diferentes formas a Naruto)

Yomi: Inframundo


	6. La Playa

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

_Pensamiento_

----------- (cambio de lugares, o escenario)

* * *

**6.- La Playa**

Había pasado unos cuantos meses de la llegada de Naruto y sus amigos, y se habían establecido bien en la ciudad, además que se hicieron muy amigos de Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten y Hinata, en especial Naruto ya que se les veía muy junto por los receso del instituto, para simple vista se podría decir que ellos eran novios, pero sus amigos sabían que no, ya que ellos guardaban en sus corazones a otras personas, además de tener sus sentimientos bien ocultos, ya que como se habían contado que ellos hace unos meses atrás, ellos tenían una persona especial, no le convenía intensificar esos sentimientos que estaban naciendo, ya que la otra persona podría sufrir, cabe decir que ellos.

_Flashback_

_Estaba Naruto y Hinata solos en la azotea del instituto, Naruto estaba sobre el techo de la escalera que llevaba ahí, mientras que Hinata estaba apoyada en la pared de esta misma (Esa tipo casa que normalmente se ven en los animes cuando los personajes suben a la azotea de alguna edificio), conversando hasta cuando Hinata decidió preguntarle algo a Naruto, ya que empezaba a sentir algo por el rubio, y si no hacia esa pregunta ella iba a sufrir mucho por ese amor que empezaba a nacer._

_Hinata: Etto…Naru…to-kun_

_Naruto: Ahh…dime Hinata-chan_

_Hinata: Esa…vez que nos conocimos…cuando...Sakura-san…pregunto si tenías novia…y Temari-san dijo… (De pronto se quedo callada ya que le daba mucha vergüenza preguntar)_

_Naruto: ahh, esa vez que dijo que por el momento yo estaba solo por el momento, bueno eso es verdad, tengo alguien especial en mi corazón, pero primero tengo que terminar algo en esta ciudad, y luego la voy a ir a buscar._

_Esa respuesta, para Hinata fue como si varias estacas la atravesara el corazón, luego esta escucho una pregunta de su rubio, que la dejo prácticamente helada._

_Naruto: Y dime Hinata, tu tienes novio, por que bueno Sakura-chan tiene a Sasuke-teme, Tenten tiene a Neji, pero a ti no te eh visto con nadie, acaso están peleados._

_Hinata: Lo…que pasa es…que no tengo novio…, me lo han propuesto varios tipos, pero a todos lo rechace, ya que tengo una persona especial en mi corazón, yo a el lo quiero mucho, puedo decir que lo amo con toda mi alma, incluso ahora, pero hace tiempo el se fue y no se nada de el._

_Hinata se sorprendió, lo mucho que dijo, ya que normalmente cuando estaba con Naruto ella tartu mudada, pero esta vez fui distinto ya que sentía una gran confianza hacia Naruto, era como si el fuera su amor de niñez que le estaba brindando esa confianza, pero esta idea la dejo aun lado, ya que si fuera el, no tendría los ojos tan oscuro como lo tenia el rubio sus ojos serian tan azules como el cielo que estaban observando ahora, pero para Naruto esta respuesta fue como si varias balas de plata, le atravesara por todo el cuerpo en especial su corazón, ya que veía en Hinata su tierna Hime-chan, pero también lo dejo aun lado ya que con lo sucedido hace tiempo, el padre de ella, la hubiera mandado lejos por asuntos de seguridad._

_Naruto: ohhh…ya veo, se nota que ese tipo es afortunado._

_Hinata: Etto...Naruto-kun, tu dijiste que tenias algo que hacer aquí en la ciudad y luego te irías, que es lo que tienes que hacer. _

_En su voz se escuchaba una leve tristeza, Naruto no lo logro percibir ya que todavía estaba perturbado por la respuesta de Hinata, pero si logro escuchar la pregunta, y en un acto rápido, se coloco delante de Hinata dejando escasos 10 centímetros y acercándose, le pone el dedo índice sobre la boca de Hinata y le responde._

_Naruto: Es un Se-Cre-To, Tsukihime-chan*_

_Hinata se sonrojo al extremo por lo que hizo Naruto, además de la forma que la llamo, luego de eso y aun rojo, Naruto le tomo de la mano, y bajaron hacia la siguiente clase, ya que había terminado el receso._

_Fin Flashback_

También Naruto ha podido investigar un poco más, sobre los clanes, a descubierto que cada cierto tiempo hacen una feria, para ayuda de los más necesitados, que también ayudan con el festival del instituto, que se iba a celebrar pronto, también a descubierto que algunos miembros de estos clanes tiene negocios sucios con otros seres sobrenaturales, esto ultimo dejo muy confundido al rubio, no quiso indagar mas en el tema.

-----------------------------

Un día cualquiera de la semana, en un lugar del patio, estaban reunidos Sakura, Ino, Temari y Naruto, este ultimo estaba reclamando, por que no le habían traído su almuerzo.

Naruto: Por que no me trajiste el almuerzo y a Kiba si.

Ino: Por que el es mi novio, además tu ya tienes a alguien que te de el almuerzo cuando no traes.

Naruto: A que te refieres.

Sakura: Pero Naruto, tu sabes a quien nos referimos.

Naruto: No se de quien están hablando (Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas)

Temari: Si nos estamos refiriendo a Hi-Na-Ta.

Naruto: Como saben que ella me trae el almuerzo, mmmmmmm, pensándolo bien creo que ustedes están planeando algo, por que cabe decir, que cada vez que le pido a ustedes dos (apuntando a Temari e Ino) si me pueden preparan el almuerzo, no me lo preparan y por arte de magia Hinata-chan siempre tiene dos bentos* y uno me lo da a mi, y además con mi comida favorita (aquí no siempre come ramen).

En ese momento llega Hinata, y escucha todo lo sucedido, y sin querer deja caer lo bentos, cosa que el rubio logro percibir, al darse vuelta encontró el rostro de Hinata entristecido y con lagrimas a punto de salir.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, si no te gustaba mi comida, o no quisieras que no te la traiga mas, me lo tenias que haber dicho, pero…

Hinata no aguanto más y se fue llorando, hacia su lugar secreto.

Sakura: Mira, que mal novio eres (lo dijo en modo de broma), eso de despreciar la comida que te prepara tu mujer.

Temari, e Ino: Si que mal novio eres.

Naruto: No se de que están hablando con ella solamente somos amigos, además fue su culpa yo no quise decir todas esas cosas realmente (esto lo dijo seriamente).

Temari: Si claro.

Naruto: ahhhh…con ustedes son se puede hablar, mejor me voy a ir a buscar a Hinata-chan.

Acto seguido se marcho en búsqueda de Hinata, y las muchachas se quedaron ahí.

Ino: al parecer el plan va en un buen rumbo.

Sakura: tienes razón.

…1: De que plan están hablando y porque Naruto se fue corriendo.

Temari, Ino y Sakura sudaron frío, ya que el que había preguntado era Neji, y el no sabia del plan que tenían ellas y Tenten.

Sakura: De nada Neji, y sobre Naruto es que tenia demasiada hambre y fue a comer algo.

Neji: mmmmmmmmm, ya veo y donde esta Hinata?.

Temari: Ella no ha venido por aquí desde que tocaron el timbre para el almuerzo.

Neji: mmmmmmmm, ya veo, bueno nos vemos me debe estar esperando Tenten y cuando la vean díganle que tengo que hablar con ella, sobre el asunto de la fiesta.

Luego de eso Neji se retiro, e Ino decide preguntarle a Sakura sobre esa fiesta.

Ino: De que fiesta esta hablando Neji, Sakura.

Sakura: Bueno en realidad es el festival que organiza el instituto, Hinata y Neji, bueno mas bien su Familia ayuda con los preparativos del festival, y como queda unas semanas para empezar el festival.

Temari quedo extrañada a igual que Ino así que quiso preguntar.

Temari: y cual es la familia, de que hablas.

Sakura: A verdad que ustedes no saben, que Hinata y Neji pertenecen al clan Hyuuga, mientras que Sasuke pertenece a al clan Uchiha y yo pertenezco al clan Haruno.

Temari e Ino se sorprendieron, eso quería decir que siempre estuvieron conviviendo con los enemigos de Naruto, esto tenía que decírselo a los muchachos, tenían que buscarlos, pero en ese momento justo llegaron Kiba, Shikamaru y Sasuke.

Kiba: Hola, disculpen la demora pero había una gran fila y por eso nos demoramos, además estamos buscando a Naruto, por que su abuelo me llamo.

Ino: Naruto esta con Hinata y Kiba, Shikamaru después tenemos que hablar.

Shikamaru: Y de que seria.

Temari: Luego les decimos.

Luego ellos se quedaron almorzando, mientras tanto en otro lugar, vemos a Naruto buscando desesperadamente a Hinata.

Naruto: Demonios donde estas Hinata.

Luego de estar buscando un buen rato a Naruto se le ocurre una idea.

Naruto: ya se como buscarla.

Acto seguido, empezó a olfatear el aire, en búsqueda de la esencia de Hinata, hasta que pudo encontraba, ella se encontraba en el tejado donde siempre estaba con Naruto a solas, al llegar la encontró llorando.

Naruto: _Que eh hecho?...eres un idiota Naruto como haces llorar a la segunda mujer que te a conquistado._

Naruto sin hacer ruido se acerca donde estaba Hinata y la escucha.

Hinata: Que tonta soy, por que me ilusione por prepararle el almuerzo, si el no siente nada por mi, el ya tiene a alguien, además el después se va a ir de la ciudad.

En ese momento Naruto la abraza por la espalda, pudiendo el olfatear la esencia a lavanda de Hinata, esto sorprendió mucho a Hinata y acto seguido se ruborizo.

Hinata: o////o….etto Naruto-kun.

Naruto: shuuu…Deja estar un rato así Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun que haces aquí.

Naruto: Te estaba buscando por todos lados, me tenias muy preocupado, no lo vuelvas hacer, además todos los días espero tu almuerzo, solamente le dije eso a Ino, para prepara mas por que derepente en las clases me da hambre y necesito comer algo, jejeje.

Luego de eso Naruto, dio media vuelta a Hinata quedando frente a frente, Naruto no sabia por que lo hacia, pero se estuvo cercando lentamente hacia el rostro de Hinata, hasta que de pronto para la sorpresa de Hinata, el rubio la estaba besando, era un beso lleno de ternura, luego de separarse por falta de aire los dos estaban sonrojado, hasta que Naruto hablo.

Naruto: lo siento Hinata-chan, yo no sabia que estaba haciendo discúlpame.

Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto-kun, pero será mejor que volvamos antes que los otros empiecen a preocuparse.

Naruto: Claro Hinata-chan

Hinata: _No puedo creerlo, Naruto-kun me beso, es como estar el cielo, espero que se vuelva a repetir._

Luego de eso los se dirigieron donde estaban sus amigos pero lo que sorprendió al rubio fue no encontrar a sus amigos ahí así que pregunto.

Naruto: oye Sasuke-teme, nos has vistos a los muchachos.

Sasuke: si estuvieron hace poco aquí, dijeron que tenían que hablar sobre algo, además tenían que decirte algo importante, mas no se Dobe.

----------------------------------------

Mientras que en otro lado encontramos a los amigos del rubio conversando sobre lo que había escuchado Temari e Ino, el primero en hablar fue Kiba.

Kiba: Entonces que haremos, tendremos que decírselo a Naruto.

Shikamaru: Esto es realmente problemático, pero lo mejor será que no decirle nada.

Ino: Pero que dices Shikamaru, si le contamos tal vez desista en su venganza.

Temari: Amor, Ino tiene razón, si no le contamos va a querer seguir con su venganza.

Shikamaru: Si tal vez tengan razón, pero Jiraiya-sama me pidió, que si descubríamos algo sobre ellos, no le dijéramos nada a Naruto, el tiene que darse cuenta el solo que esta cometiendo un error.

Kiba: Que quieres decir con eso Shikamaru, explícate.

Shikamaru: Lo que pasa es que estado en contacto con Jiraiya-sama, en estos últimos meses, fue después que llegáramos aquí.

Kiba: Eso quiere decir que tu sabias de antes.

Shikamaru: Realmente no, tenía un presentimiento, ya que la información que buscaba para Naruto, encontraba algunas imágenes de los líderes, y me pareció extraño la similitud que tenían nuestros amigos con ellos, luego de que recibí una llamada de Jiraiya-sama empecé a sospechar.

_Flashback_

_Estaba sonando el teléfono de la casa de Naruto, en ese momento nadie estaba solamente Shikamaru, ya que Naruto le había pedido información sobre los clanes, Shikamaru contesto._

_Shikamaru: alo (lo dijo casi bostezando)_

…_1: Por la voz supongo que eres Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru: Jiraiya-sama es usted._

_Jiraiya: Claro que si soy, esta por ahí mi nieto._

_Shikamaru: No el no se encuentra, salio ya que tenia que juntarse con alguien._

_Jiraiya: Ese alguien usa falda._

_Shikamaru: Así es._

_Jiraiya: En fin estaba llamando para ver como estaba, y saber como va el asunto que tiene el idiota de mi nieto, han descubierto algo._

_Shikamaru: Bueno si hemos descubierto algo, hemos descubierto que ayudan a la policía local, al hospital, que también ayudan con el festival del colegio donde vamos y eso._

_Jiraiya: mmmmmmm… ya veo, Shikamaru, tengo una pregunta, tu la otra vez que llame me dijiste que se habían hecho amigos de unos jóvenes, me puedes decir como son físicamente._

_Shikamaru: Bueno Hinata y Neji tienen ojos blancos, ella tiene el pelo negro con destellos azules, el otro tiene el pelo castaño, ambos tienen el pelo largo, luego viene Sasuke que tiene pelo y ojos negro, luego esta Sakura, tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes, y por ultimo esta Tenten, tiene el pelo y los ojos cafés, por que lo pregunta Jiraiya-sama._

_Jiraiya: mmmmm…ya veo, aps por nada solamente curiosidad quería saber como eran los otros amigos de Naruto, pero gracias por decirme Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru: De nada Jiraiya-sama_

_Jiraiya: Una ultima cosa Shikamaru, si se llegan a enteran algo de ellos no quiero que le digan a Naruto nada por favor. Bueno te dejo, ya que tengo que seguir con mi investigación, Adiós._

_Acto seguido colgó, dejando a un Shikamaru con una pequeña gota en la frente_

_Fin del Flashback_

Kiba: Eso quiere decir que Jiraiya-sama ya sabía quienes eran, entonces te pregunto para estar más seguro y tambien te dijo que no le dijieras nada a Naruto.

Shikamaru: Tienes razón, en eso Kiba, pero la pregunta de ahora es por que quiere que Naruto no se entere.

Temari: Tal vez, como dijiste el quiere que Naruto se de cuenta de su error por si solo, pero recuerden que le hicimos una promesa a Naruto, que era de ayudarlo.

Ino: si esta bien, pero ahora podemos ayudarlo, que esta cometiendo un error, pero sin que se de cuenta, además al parecer esta sintiendo cosas por Hinata, y tal vez eso ayude en algo.

Shikamaru: Bueno dejemos esta conversación y vallamos donde esta Naruto, para decirle sobre la noticia que me dio su abuelo.

Kiba: tienes razón vallamos.

Luego de esa conversación se fueron a buscar a Naruto, al llegar lo encontraron junto a Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, entonces Shikamaru se acerca y le dice.

Shikamaru: Oe, Naruto, me llamo tu abuelo, te tiene una noticia, al parecer la próxima semana tienes una competencia en la playa.

Naruto: QUE?? Una competencia, cuando?, donde?.

Shikamaru: Tsk, que problemático pero te dije la próxima semana, el sábado, la hora no la se no me la dijo, y va hacer en la playa, por lo que me dijo una queda cerca de aquí, mmmmm, como me dijo que se llama, así playa anbu.

Sakura: QUEEEEE!!!! En playa anbu, por lo que eh escuchado esa playa es exclusiva solamente para las competencias extreme, ya que dicen que es muy peligrosa, además de que competencias hablas Shikamaru, no me digas que Naruto hace surf.

Ino: Te equivocas Naruto no hace surf, el hace súper cross y en Freestyle.

Naruto: Oe, Shikamaru y por que te llamo a ti, y mi no.

Shikamaru: Si te llamo a ti, pero a ti se te olvido tomar tu celular en la mañana.

Naruto: Y por que no me lo pasaste antes.

Shikamaru: Por que lo encontraba problemático, aps y antes que se me olvide, me dijo que puedes invitar algunas personas mas. Que te iba a llamar en la noche para luego enviarte las credenciales.

Naruto: mmmmm, será entonces, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme y Hinata-chan les gustaría venir, además si quieren pueden avisarle a Neji y a Tenten, que me dicen.

Sasuke: Por nosotros esta bien, cierto Hinata.

Hinata: Si, yo le avisare a Tenten y a mi pri…

Fue interrumpida por Ino, antes que completara la oración.

Ino: Entonces esta decidido, el próximo fin de semana nos vamos a la playa.

---------------------

Y así termino esta semana y la siguiente era un jueves por la tarde, y estaban listos para partir.

Naruto: entonces Kiba tu te iras con los demás y las cosas, mientras que yo me llevare a Hinata.

Kiba: Si Naruto, pero espero que ustedes dos no se demoren en el trayecto, recuerda que tu tienes que llegar antes ya que tienes las llaves, del lugar donde nos íbamos a hospedar.

Naruto: Si mama, ya lo se no me voy a demorar.

Kiba: A quien le dices mama, achs mejor partamos, antes que se haga tarde.

Y así partieron el grupo de amigos, cabe decir que Naruto iba primero, ya que como había dicho Kiba tenia que llegar antes por el asunto de las llaves, el viaje duro por lo menos dos horas, ya que el lugar se encontraba retirado, al llegar pudieron apreciar una gran casa, a la orilla de la playa por lo menos tenia dos piso era espaciosa, todos se bajaron para estirar las piernas, ya que no pararon ninguna vez.

Sakura: Ahhhh, que bien se siente estirar los pies, además que suerte que el director del instituto, sea tu amigo Naruto, así podamos faltar mañana a clases.

Naruto: De hecho es un viejo sensei-amigo de mi abuelo, es mas mi abuelo hablo directamente con el y pudo pedirnos permiso por nosotros.

Sakura: mmmmm, ya veo es por eso, pero conoceremos a tu abuelo, digamos que Hinata, tiene mas intención en conocerlo.

Hinata: -////- de que…estas…hablando…Sakura-san.

Sakura: es broma Hinata, no es para que te asustes de esa manera.

Naruto: No Sakura-chan, el no estará aquí, me dijo que todavía esta buscando información para su libro, e iba a enviar alguien en su nombre.

Sasuke: Y que tipo de libro escribe tu abuelo dobe.

Naruto: digamos que es contenido sexual, teme.

Todos se sonrojaron por enterarse en el tipo de libro que escribía el abuelo de Naruto, estaban todos entrando sus cosas cuando pudieron escuchar la voz de una mujer que estaba llamando a Naruto.

…1: Naruto-kun, entonces lo que dijo Jiraiya-sama es verdad, que ibas a venir a competir.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que la mujer recién llegada, se tiraba a los brazos de Naruto y le daba un beso en los labios, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por este acto, ecepto Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba e Ino que miraba la escena un tanto preocupados, ya que habían visto la reacción de Hinata.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta la continuación, quiero agradecer a todos, los que leen mi fic, gracias por los review, bueno al parecer les deje otra vez con la duda, quien será esa muchacha que abrazo y beso a Naruto, como lo tomara Hinata esto, bueno todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo titulado **"La rival de Hinata, la Competencia"**

Me despido

Adiós

**Heero Kusanagi**


	7. La rival de Hinata, la Competencia

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia, recuerden esta historia me pertenece los personajes no.**

_Pensamiento/Flashbacks_

**Transformaciones**

()acciones o cosas que explique

* * *

**7.-** **La rival de Hinata, la Competencia**

Luego de separarse, el rubio miro a todos incluso vio a Hinata que tenia el rostro con tristeza, entonces se separo de ella y los presento.

Naruto: Bueno amigos, ella es Shion una amiga.

Dijo apuntando a bella muchacha de pelo rubio muy claro y largo, que casi se podría decir que rivalizada entre los tonos de Temari e Ino y que también rivalizada en el largo con Hinata, tenia ojos morados, portaba un polerón amarillo y este tenia un gorro rosado, tenia un peto blanco, unos pantalones rojos y unas zapatillas blancas (como sale en la película pero con vestimenta mas moderna), Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji y Hinata, en especial esta no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, esta muchacha que recién estaba llegado, le había dado un beso a su amigo rubio, en el caso de Hinata a su rubio, y ahora esta estaba agarrada del brazo del rubio, como si fuera de su propiedad.

Shion: Como que tu amiga, esos lo dices tu por que están tus amigos, pero yo se que somos mas que amigos.

Esta respuesta dejo con la duda a Hinata, en su mente paso los últimos recuerdo que tubo con el rubio, su beso, si su beso eso quería decir que había posibilidad con el, pero por que no se separo de inmediato de ella, y por que no la esta rechazando, que pasa con Naruto, luego de que las presentaciones fueran dadas todos entraron a la gran casa, para poder dar ubicación sobre la habitaciones, quedando así Sasuke con Sakura, Neji con Tenten, Kiba con Ino, Shikamaru con Temari, Shion con Hinata y Naruto se quedo en el sillón, ya que no tenia pensado que iba a estar Shion, así que le otorgo su habitación a ellas dos, Naruto estaba estirado sobre el sillón, viendo el televisor, no siente la presencia de Kiba y este le pregunta, pillando a Naruto con la guardia baja.

Kiba: que malo que este Shion, aquí, ya que al parecer querías estar a solas con Hinata en tu habitación.

Naruto: si tienes razón, quería estar a sola con ella.

Kiba: Además podían dormir junto este fin de semana.

Naruto: Si podría ser…

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con Kiba, este se dio vuelta para verlo este estaba sonriendo con picardía y Naruto le responde.

Naruto: no es lo que tu piensas, ella podría dormir en mi cama y yo en el suelo, solamente eso.

Kiba: si claro.

Justo en ese momento Naruto iba a golpear a Kiba, pero llegan Shikamaru, Sasuke y Neji, el primero estaba mostrándole la casa, para preguntarle algo.

Shikamaru: y dime Naruto, ya sabes en que competencias participas.

Naruto: en realidad no lo se aun, Ero-sennin no me ha llamado para nada, será mejor ir personalmente para ver, por que no vamos, mientras que las chicas preparan algo para comer.

Luego de eso se marcharon, no son antes avisarles a las chicas si podrían preparar la cena, que con gusto aceptaron, mientras tanto Hinata, se encontraba viendo el mar desde la terraza, de la casa, no sintió que alguien se acercaba, y le decía.

…1: no se quien eres, pero será mejor que te alejes de Naruto-kun, escuchaste el es mío, si te veo cerca de el en algún momento, te ira bien feo escuchaste.

Hinata: no se de que habla Shion-san.

Shion: no te hagas la mosquita muerta, me di cuenta como lo mirabas, pero recuerda so te veo cerca de el, te habrás arrepentido de haber nacido.

Luego de esta pequeña conversación, Hinata estaba apunto de llorar, cuando de pronto llega Temari e Ino.

Ino: no te preocupes Hinata, ella no habla en serio.

Temari: de que hablas Ino, sabes perfectamente lo que es capas de hacer por Naruto, esa loca.

Ino: si tienes razón, todavía me acuerdo lo que paso la última vez que la vino.

Hinata: de que hablan Ino-san.

Ino: Bueno veras una vez Shion, se puso furiosa cuando se entero que Naruto tenía alguien especial en su corazón, ella la primera vez que lo vio, se declaro dueña absoluta de Naruto.

Hinata: eso quiere decir que ella no es la muchacha que esta buscando Naruto-kun.

Temari: no claro que no, tú pensabas que ella era.

Hinata: -///-…etto…si pensaba que era ella.

Ino: bueno no hablemos mas, de seguro que los muchachos están por llegar, Sakura y Tenten nos deben estar esperando para terminar de preparan la comida a nuestros novios, además Hinata tu tienes que preparar la comida a Naruto.

Hinata: pero que dirá Shion-san.

Temari: por que te tienes que preocupar Hinata, solamente es una comida, no es como si fueran a comerse a besos.

Esto último lo dijo en forma de broma, dejando a una inconciente y sonrojada Hinata, que había recordado el beso que se dio con Naruto en la azotea del instituto.

Ino: mira lo que hiciste Temari, ahora quien va a preparar la comida de Naruto.

Temari: sshhuuu…cállate o si no la loca de Shion te va a escuchar, recuerda que la última vez casi lo mata con lo que cocino.

Ino: tienes razón será mejor llevarla a la cocina y despertarla pronto, antes que lleguen los muchachos.

Asi fue la llevaron donde la cocina, trataron de despertarla con todo, agua, ruidos nada hasta que Sakura dijo que venia Naruto y por arte de magia Hinata despertó, empezó a preparar la comida para su amado rubio, cuando llegaron Naruto decidió contar cual era la competencia que iba a participar.

Naruto: bueno mañana a las 10:30 tengo la primera competencia será de supercross.

Sakura: pero Naruto que eso de supercross?.

Naruto: supercross, es una competencia de carreras de moto, normalmente con carreras de 20 o 30 vueltas, pero esta va hacer de 30.

Sakura: mmmmm, ya entiendo.

Shion: como eres, no sabes lo que es supercross, que idiota eres.

A Sakura este insulto no le gusto para nada, de su frente salio una vena palpitante y estaba a punto de convertirse en vampiro, pero la mano de Sasuke, la detuvo, ella lo miro, y este izo una negación con la cabeza, luego de terminar de cenar, todos decidieron ir a descansar, mientras que Naruto se quedo en el sofá largo donde iba dormir, eran como las 12:30 de la noche y en la habitación de Shion y Hinata, esta ultima se levantaba para ir a ver a su rubio, cosa que Shion no detecto ya que estaba profundamente dormida, Hinata bajo las escaleras y se encontró al rubio despierto viendo la televisión, se acerco sin hacer ningún ruido, pero Naruto la detecto por si olor.

Naruto: se que estas ahí Hinata-chan te reconocí por el olor.

Hinata: Tan feo huelo Naruto-kun (esto lo dijo en forma de broma)

Naruto: para nada tu olor es el que mas me gusta, hueles a lavanda…_igual que ella_

Lo último lo dijo mentalmente ya que se acordó de su amor de la infancia.

Naruto: y dime Hinata- chan, que haces a esta hora despierta.

Hinata: es que estaba preocupada, pensaba que tal vez tengas frío.

Naruto: no te preocupes Hinata-chan, de por si yo tengo la sangre caliente, además ahora que te veo puedo dormir tranquilamente.

Hinata: -/////-… (Se sonrojo al extremo) en serio dices eso Naruto-kun.

Naruto: claro que si Hinata-chan, yo nunca miento.

Hinata: y que pasa con Shion-san.

Naruto: bueno ella es solamente una amiga, además en estos momentos tengo a otra persona en mi corazón y mente.

Esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Hinata, provocando que su cara se calentara y que el sonrojo extremo que tenia, se pudiera decir que el rojo de la lava tuviera envidia del rostro de Hinata en estos momentos.

Naruto: esa persona eres tu Hinata-chan.

Luego que estuvo cerca le tomo el mentón y le dio un tierno beso, dejando a Hinata casi en el K.O., una vez separados por falta de aire, Hinata le pregunta.

Hinata: Naruto-kun y que pasa con la muchacha de tu infancia, esa persona especial que era para ti.

Naruto se quedo helado ante esto, no había pensado que iba hacer, en estos momentos tenia un fuerte sentimiento por Hinata, era casi tan fuerte o mas fuerte que el sentimiento de la muchacha de su infancia, Hinata no quiso preguntar mas, se separo completamente de Naruto, dándole un ultimo beso en los labios, esta se marcho hasta su habitación, Naruto se quedo estático, sin mas salio por la terraza, hasta unos riscos que estaban cerca de la casa y sin mas se transformo, y dando un fuerte aullido a la luna, que en esos momentos estaba llena, esa luna que le hacia recordar a su Hime-chan y que ahora le hacia recordar a Hinata.

**Naruto: AUUUUUUUUUUUUU…**

El aullido fue escuchado en la casa, que hizo despertar a los hombres, Sasuke y Neji salieron apurados de las habitaciones, seguidos por Kiba y Shikamaru estos últimos sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese aullido, pero igual decidieron salir.

Sasuke: escucharon eso y además donde esta el dobe.

Shikamaru: cálmate Sasuke si escuchamos eso, y sobre Naruto no lo se debería estar aquí.

Y por arte de magia Naruto apareció desde la terraza.

Naruto: que pasa por que tanto escándalo.

Sasuke: nada solamente escuchamos un aullido.

Kiba: pero por que se asustan tanto, si fue un simple aullido, además por aquí hay algunos perros salvajes.

Kiba dijo esta mentira, ya que sabía que eran sus amigos y si reaccionaron así debía ser por los ataques que hace Naruto hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, además debía ocultar la verdad a Naruto.

Shikamaru: tiene razón Kiba, por estos lados hay perros salvajes, puede que estén buscando algo que cazar.

Neji: bueno tienen razón perdonen por alterarnos un poco.

Naruto: no hay de que pero vallan a sus habitaciones, antes que bajen sus mujeres y además mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Acto seguido todos se marcharon dejando a Naruto nuevamente solo el living de la casa, ya a la mañana siguiente estaban todos despiertos, ya habían desayunado y estaban por llegar a la pista donde se iba a realizar la competencia, una vez que estuvieron ahí Naruto se marcho para poder prepararse para la competencia, una vez listo el joven rubio estaba en la línea de partida, mientras que sus amigos estaban debajo de una pequeña lona que los cubría del sol y esta estaba cerca de la línea de llegada, una vez que inicio la carrera, Naruto iba en el puesto quinto de la carrera, ya iban 20 vueltas, sus amigos estaban preocupados ya que el rubio no podía avanzar mas.

Shion: vamos Naruto-kun tu debes llegar primero.

Kiba: si vamos Naruto tu debes ganar.

Hinata: _por favor Naruto-kun tú debes ganar_

Hinata decía esto mientras entrelazaba sus manos para desear suerte al rubio. Ya en la vuelta numero 25, Naruto se puso serio, y empezó adelantar hasta quedar en el primer lugar y tomando una gran ventaja, al llegar a la última vuelta el rubio logro ganar la competencia.

Presentador: y tenemos a un ganar en esta gran competencia, el ganador el Naruto Uzumaki.

Al terminar la carrera Naruto se dirigió al podio, entregándole la medalla de oro, el presentador habla.

Presentador: bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, esperamos volver a verlos mañana en la competencia de Freestyle, ahora los competidores pueden tomar su merecido descanso.

Naruto se acerco a sus amigos y diciendo como tenia la tarde libre por que no iban a la playa, y así fue, todos fueron a la casa a buscar sus trajes de baños.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino el capitulo, quien se hubiera imaginado que la rival de Hinata era Shion, que pasara ahora con Naruto que decisión tomara al respecto sobre quien será la dueña de su corazón, Hinata o su Hime-chan recordando que Naruto no sabe aun que son la misma persona, que ara Shion dejara en paz a Hinata y ganarse el corazón de Naruto, o Hinata permitirá esto y peleara por el rubio, bueno eso no mas los dejo, no sin antes agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, sin mas que decir.

Adios

**Heero Kusanagi.**

PD: la historia, Una nueva Amenaza la dejare por un tiempo ya que quiero terminar esta historia, o avanzarla un poco más en la trama.


	8. Una tarde en la playa, la competencia

Ahora les traigo la continuación de Luna de Amor y Venganza, recuerden esta historia es mía, los personajes no lo son.

**Trucos**

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**8.- Una tarde en la playa, la competencia de Freestyle.**

Una vez esta dando en la casa, se dirigieron a sus piezas, para poder cambiarse la ropa y así poder ir a la playa, una vez que estuvieron listo partieron, bueno la casa queda al lado de la playa, así que no les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar, al estar ahí, a listaron las cosas dejaron un par de parasoles, estiraron sus toallas, y empezaron a tomar sol, no sin antes sacarse la ropa que les estorbaba, las muchas tenían todas bikinis, Sakura, portaba uno de color rosa, el de Temari era uno negro, el de Tenten era rojo, el de Ino era morado, el de Shion era azul y el de Hinata era blanco, todas tenían un pareo de los mismos colores que sus trajes baños, los hombres portaban poleras a excepción del rubio que tenia una camisa negra sin mangas, la traía desabrochada y unas bermudas negras con líneas naranjas a los costados, la momento de sacársela, todas las mujeres que estaban incluyendo a sus amigas se sonrojaron, ya que tenia un cuerpo muy marcado, se le notaba lo fuerte de sus brazos, algunas chicas decían.

…?: que lindo muchacho.

…¿: si, tienes razón, tendrá novia.

Y cosas así, mientras que por las mentes de sus amigas pasaba una sola cosa.

Todas: _que suerte tiene Hinata._

Mientras que los hombres, empezaban a decir maldiciones contra el rubio.

Kiba/Neji: maldito Naruto.

Sasuke: dobe

Shikamaru: problemático.

Bueno los muchachos tampoco querían quedarse atrás y también se sacaron sus poleras, ellos también portaban unas bermudas, Sasuke era de color azul marino, Kiba era café con líneas rojas, Shikamaru era gris con negro, y Neji era blanco con negro, cosa que las demás muchachas también se sonrojaron inclusive sus parejas a pesar que antes ya lo habían visto así, las otras chicas que estaban ahí también empezaron a decir cosas sobre ellos, al escuchar esto solamente sonriendo arrogadamente, mientras que Naruto solamente los miraba.

Naruto: engreídos.

Luego ve como sus amigas se lanzaban sobre sus novios, cosa que las muchachas de la playa se pusieron tristes, pero luego de esto vieron al rubio y le sonrieron coquetamente, luego escucho decir.

…?: mira se acercan dos de esas a nuestro rubio.

…¿: si, si, si que se creen primero son las otras y ahora son esta, acaso no piensan compartir.

Al rubio le bajo un gota por la nuca, luego vio como se acerba una Hinata toda sonrojada, pero lo que no vio fue como Shion se lanzaba sobre el y le decía.

Shion: AHHH…NARUTO-KUN SI ERES TAN SEXY…AHHH

Naruto: ya Shion cálmate no es para tanto.

Luego de ese espectáculo para el ojo de la mujer, todos se pusieron a descansar un rato, bueno no todos ya que Kiba empezó a jugar con Akamaru al frisbee, Tenten, Ino, Temari y Sakura estaban tomando el sol, Shikamaru estaba durmiendo bajo la sombra de un parasol, Sasuke y Neji estaban un poco aparatado ya que se encontraban conversando, Shion no dejaban en paz a Naruto, Hinata miraba la escena con ganas de matar a Shion y lanzarse sobre Naruto, pero por un momento esta ultima idea la dejo aun lado ya que recordó lo que le había dicho a Naruto la noche anterior sobre su amor de la niñez, Naruto cada vez que tenia la oportunidad le mandaba una mirada a Hinata que era casi siempre, mientras que esto pasaba Sasuke hablaba con Neji.

Sasuke: no te parece sospechoso ese aullido, el de anoche.

Neji: claro que si, no creo que sean de perros salvajes, si lo hubieran sido, se habrían escuchados mas.

Sasuke: tienes razón, además este aullido se escucho como si fuera de tristeza.

Neji: si tienes razón, pero no se te a ocurrido que sean hombres lobos.

Sasuke: …

Neji: si, recuerda a habido algunos ataques contra nuestros clanes, y todos resultan con una mordida de un lobo.

Sasuke: tienes razón, pero recuerda que ellos dejaron de existir por arte de magia hacia bastante tiempo.

Neji: lo se, pero es extraño.

Sasuke: además recuerda que mi mejor amigo era uno, tu prima estaba enamorada de el.

Neji: si lo recuerdo el también era mi amigo, pero hay que investigar esto, atacan a nuestros clanes, el aullido de anoche y además la aparición de ellos. (lo dijo apuntando al grupo del rubio)

Sasuke: acaso estas desconfiando de ellos.

Neji: no para nada, pero hay algo en Naruto que me hace familiar, no lo se pero siento que de antes ya lo había conocido.

Sasuke: tú también lo sientes.

Neji: Ah?

Sasuke: que Naruto se nos hace familiar.

Neji: si, pero que será.

Sasuke: en fin, hay que regresar, por lo que veo Naruto necesita ayuda con esa tal Shion y Hinata al parecer en cualquier momento la quiere matar.

Neji se sorprendió cuando escucho esto, ella solamente se comportaba así cuando alguna otra niña se acercaba a su amor de la niñez en aquellos tiempos que el estaba, Neji pensó si hace eso significa que estaba enamorada de Naruto, Sasuke y Neji se acercaron, justo en el momento que los otros se despertaban y se acercaban que era el cazo de Kiba, Ino saco una cámara digital y dijo.

Ino: Que les parece si nos sacamos algunas fotos.

A todos le pareció una buena idea, la primera que se sacaron fue en grupo, algunos salían en parejas, otras salían haciendo algunas estupideces, y cosas así pero la única foto en pareja que faltaba era la de Naruto y Hinata, Ino se acerco a ellos y les dijo.

Ino: todos nos hemos sacado fotos con nuestras parejas, pero faltan ustedes dos.

Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron, mientras que Shion escucho y no le gusto nada la idea, al momento de reclamar, fue callada por Temari y Sakura que se la llevaron lejos de ahí, Naruto y Hinata estaban los dos juntos, no estaban abrazados ni nada, esto a Ino le molesto y dijo.

Ino: que les pasa abrásense, esto es solamente es una foto, no es como si se fueran a casar.

Nuevamente Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron, Hinata se puso mas colorada ya que sin ningún aviso Naruto la abrazo por la espalda, quedando ella adelante de el, sin mas apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras que el apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro de ella, en ese momento Ino les saco la fotografía, luego se marcho sin que el par de tortolos se diera cuenta, Naruto estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento al igual que Hinata, ninguno de los dos se quería separar, pero llego el momento ya que venia una frenética Shion gritando "TU ALEJATE DE MI NARUTO-KUN", y cuando Shion llegaba y estaba a punto de pegarle a Hinata, Naruto la detiene y le dice.

Naruto: Shion detente, no se que te pasa, solamente fue una foto, además tu sabes perfectamente que yo amo a otra persona.

Shion: lo siento Naruto-kun, los celos, si se que tu quieres a otra persona, pero acaso no quieres seguir adelante.

Hinata esta triste cuando escucho lo que había dicho Naruto en ese momento, quería puro marcharse de ahí, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de Naruto sobre la casi proposición de Shion.

Naruto: claro que quiero seguir adelante, pero también sabes perfectamente que tengo que cumplir algo, además ya tengo pensado con quiero seguir adelante.

Esto lo dijo mirando a Hinata, y ella se sonrojo, Shion no se dio cuenta en el gesto de Naruto, solamente tenia una idea en su mente conquistar a Naruto, luego que paso todo esto siguieron con su tarde en la playa, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando decidieron irse para la casa, la primera en llegar fue Shion ya que tenia pensado preparar algo para Naruto, luego entro Hinata, cuando Shion la vio entrar en eso le dice.

Shion: oye, como te dije ayer se que sientes algo por Naruto-kun, pero te diré algo yo seré con quien se quede.

En ese instante Shion se da vuelta para irse a la cocina, Hinata hervía de furia, ella no iba permitir que esa bruja se acercara a su amado, y en ese momento cuando iba a activar su línea de vampiro, las venas de los ojos empezaron a sobresalirse (como el Byakugan), al igual que sus colmillos pero se detuvo ya que entraron Temari, Ino, Tenten y Sakura, se calmo y volvió a la normalidad para que sus nuevas amigas no se dieran cuenta de lo que era realmente, entonces dijo.

Hinata: eso lo crees tu Shion-san pero lo permitiré, yo voy a pelear por Naruto-kun, te guste o no.

Sus amigas que recién habían entrado se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho Hinata, cabe decir que Shion también se sorprendió por la respuesta de la ojiblanco, ella era la primera persona que se le enfrentara, Shion sonrío y le dijo.

Shion: entonces que gane la mejor.

Luego de esto, todos se bañaron y se pusieron a cenar, Shion le había preparado algo para comer a Naruto pero este le dijo que no, ya que tenia que comer algo liviano, ya que mañana iba a tener una difícil competencia, Hinata se río muy despacio para que no la escucharan los demás, se había reído por que le habían dicho que no, solamente sus amigas la vieron y ellas dieron una sonrisa, ya a la mañana siguiente Naruto se preparaba para la competencia, que le iba a tocar y era cierto era muy difícil ya que le tocaban competir contra personas que eran muy buenos, al momento de llegar la competencia el presentador dio el discurso.

Presentador: bueno gracias a todos por venir a esta competencia, el día de hoy tendremos una gran batalla por ver quien es el mejor en el Freestyle, bueno eso es todo y a continuación les dejo con ellos.

Bueno empezó la competencia, era muy reída, todos hacían buenos trucos, había pasado el tiempo hasta que le toco al rubio.

Presentador: bueno a continuación les presento a Naruto "Kyuubi" Uzumaki.

Y Naruto empezó con su presentación, empezó a ganar vuelo, se subio por la rampla y…

Presentador: guau tenemos un **Backflip Cliffhange** y ahora un **Cordova** al perecer el Kyuubi se esta luciendo.

Naruto seguía con su presentación esta muy inspirado, seguía ganando vuelo para sus siguientes trucos.

Presentador: ahora tenemos **Dead Body**, ahora un **Laid Out No Footed Cancan** y para finalizar un **One Handed Flatspin 360º**.

Al parecer con los trucos que hizo Naruto se había ganado el público, ya que todos vitoreaban su nombre, el presentador llega al podio y dice.

Presentador: al parecer tenemos un empate en el primer puesto, tenemos a Touyiro Nakamura y a Naruto Uzumaki.

En ese instante aparece el invitado especial del evento y toma el micrófono.

Invitado: bueno al parecer vamos a tener una muerte súbita, ahora para ver quien es el ganador.

Presentador: bueno Travis al parecer tienes razón, así que lo vamos a decidir por una muerte súbita.

Hinata se asusto con lo que había dicho.

Hinata: que es eso de muerte súbita.

Kiba: muerte súbita, mmmm veamos como te lo puedo explicar, se podría decir que los dos compiten, para ver quien tiene los mejores trucos y el publico va a tener que eligir un ganador, te aviso que no tiene nada que ver que uno de los dos se tengan que matar.

Hinata suspiro aliviada, Touyiro empezó con su nueva demostración, había que decirlo había hecho buenos trucos, ahora el de nuevo el turno de Naruto, se subió a la moto y empezó con los mejores trucos que tenia en su repertorio.

Presentador: guau, Uzumaki empezó con un **Holyman**, y ahora con un **Kiss of Death**, al parecer este muchacho nos tenia guardado sus mejores trucos, no lo crees Travis.

Travis: así parece ser, pero hay que ver que el muchacho esta motivado, mira como hace esos trucos.

Presentador: así es, ahora viene **One Handed Superman Seat Grab**, luego un **Cliffhanger **y para terminar con ese truco lo termino con un **No Hander Lander.**

Travis: al parecer tenemos un ganador.

Presentador: eso parece, el ganador de esta competencia es Naruto "Kyuubi" Uzumaki.

Se ve a Naruto en la moto, dando vueltas por la pista, luego se sube a un montículo, y levanta las manos en señal de victoria, viene el presentador con el invitado y le entregan una medalla junto con el trofeo por haber ganado la competencia.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino otro capitulo, de mi historia, agradecer a todos los que la leen, gracias por los review, mmmmm, el invitado especial era Travis Pastrana, bueno a continuación una explicación de los trucos realizados por Naruto.

**Backflip Cliffhange: **Variante del Backflip, que consiste en realizar un Cliffhanger durante la rotación.

**Cordova: **En el Cordova, el piloto, con las dos manos en el manillar, coloca los pies debajo del manillar y arquea el cuerpo hacia atrás.

**Dead Body: **El Dead Body comienza como un Bar Hop, el piloto con las dos manos en el manillar, saca ambas piernas por encima del manillar para después estirar el cuerpo entero dejándolo paralelo a la moto.

**Laid Out No Footed Cancan: **Consiste en realizar un No Footed Cancan en su máxima extensión.

**One Handed Flatspin 360º: **Consiste en soltar una mano durante la realización del Flatspin 360º.

*Flatspin = Rotación horizontal, rotación plana...

**Holyman**: El Holyman es un truco que consiste en realizar un Superman, soltarse de manos y volverse a agarrar.

**Cliffhanger: **En el Cliffhanger, el piloto coloca los pies debajo del manillar y seguidamente se suelta de manos, separándose de la moto y colocándose en posición vertical.

**Kiss of Death: **En castellano, Beso de la Muerte, consiste en colocar el cuerpo lo más vertical posible y acercar la cabeza al guardabarros delantero

**One Handed Superman Seat Grab: **El One Handed Superman Seat Grab, es un Superman Seat Grab realizado con una sola mano.

**No Hander Lander: **El No Hander Lander consiste en aterrizar sin manos.

Esos son los trucos que realizo Naruto para que se hagan una idea mas o menos, en el próximo capitulo, empezaran las preparaciones del festival del instituto, también se nombrara el grupo de música que tiene Naruto y sus amigos, bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	9. La preparación del festival

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia, un aviso las canciones que aparecerán en este capitulo no me pertenecen (es como obvio).**

_Canción en español_

* * *

**9.- La preparación del festival**

Después de su ida a la playa, todos regresaron inclusive Shion que decidió irse y no separarse de Naruto, esto a Hinata no le gusto nada, pero igual estaba feliz ya que se fue nuevamente con el en la moto, y esto a Shion le molesto demasiado llegaba a echar humo por las orejas, una vez que llegaron, Naruto dijo que tenia que llevar a Hinata a su casa, pero esta le dijo que no se preocupara, que se iría con los demás, Naruto no le gusto nada eso, pero no tubo opción ya que en ese momento lo estaban llamando por teléfono, una vez que todos se separaron, paso el resto del día, hasta el día siguiente estaban todos reunidos en el instituto, a excepción de Naruto que al parecer tubo que llevar a Shion a inscribirse, para retomar sus estudios ahí, cuando Hinata se entero de esto, empezó a emanar un aura asesina, que fue captada por sus amigos, y empezaron a alejarse de ella lentamente, ya que pensaron que iba a destruir todo lo que había alrededor, pero Hinata se calmo cuando llego Kakashi para iniciar las clases.

Kakashi: bueno alumnos siéntese todos, para dar inicio la clases, además hay que preparar la semana del festival del instituto, así que Hinata Hyuuga pasa adelante.

Los amigos escucharon esto, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, agradecieron que Naruto no se encontrara en ese momento ahí, por que si llegara a estar no sabían como iba a reacción el rubio, Hinata pasó adelante y tomo una voz segura.

Hinata: como saben queda poco para dar inicio el festival, hay que ver que tema aremos este año.

Unos empezaron a levantar la mano para dar ideas, las cuales eran un café con disfraces de animales, otros decían que podían pasar un ciclo de películas, otros decían que podía ser un café pero todos haciendo cosplay, otros decían hacer una obra teatral, empezaron con la votación, había que decirlo estaba muy reñido la cosa, ya que los mayores votos eran para los café, hasta que gano el café con disfraces de animales, luego de la votación Hinata tomo nuevamente la voz para darle una noticia.

Hinata: bueno como todos saben cada año viene un grupo para tocar en la semana del festival, bueno les tengo una mala noticia el grupo de este año no se podrá presentar, ya que tienen un concierto por esa fecha, eh estado buscando otros grupos pero todos me han negado.

En ese momento Temari levanto la mano para decir algo.

Temari: sabes Hinata, yo tengo un idea yo conozco un grupo que podrá tocar esa semana.

Hinata: de veras Temari-san eso seria genial, pero cuanto crees que nos cueste.

En el instante que Temari iba a responder Ino hablo.

Ino: yo puedo hablar con el líder de la banda y preguntarle, además no creo que les cobre, es mas con ese dinero se pueden comprar mas cosas para el café que vamos hacer.

Hinata: pero como dices Ino-san, acaso lo va hacer gratis.

Kiba: no te preocupes Hinata, como dice Ino el lo va hacer gratis, y mas cuando tu se lo preguntes.

Esto ultimo dejo con la duda a Hinata, en ese momento llega Naruto un poco apurado, pidiendo disculpa por el atraso, Kakashi le dijo que no se preocupara, que el director ya le había dicho que el se iba a demorar.

Ino: por que no se lo preguntas ahora Hinata.

Hinata: pero como quieres que se lo pregunte, si estamos en clases Ino-san.

Temari: para nada, es mas preguntémosle, oye Naruto podemos tocar en la semana del festival de instituto.

Esto le cayo como balde de agua fría a Hinata y todos sus compañeros, nunca pensaron que su rubio compañero tenia una banda, Hinata sabia que el tenia una banda, pero nunca se paso por la mente que la banda que esta hablando su amiga, era la de ellos.

Naruto: ah…porque

Kiba: por que la banda que se concibieron, tuvieron que cancelar, además te lo esta pidiendo Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata, en ese caso esta bien.

En ese momento un compañero se levanta y pide que se le haga un prueba para ver como tocan, a Kakashi le pareció un buena idea, se paro y se dirigió hacia las oficinas, para poder pedir prestado el salón de música, al volver con las llaves llevo a todos al salón, una vez dentro, pidió a Naruto tomar los instrumentos que tocan, Naruto tomo la guitarra acústica, podría a ver elegido la eléctrica, pero prefirió esa ya que la canción que iba a tocar le venia mejor esa, kiba se coloco en la batería, Shikamaru en otra guitarra, Temari en el teclado e Ino en el bajo, Naruto empezó a tocar un fino punteo que al parecer varios de ahí reconocieron y se emocionaron.

Naruto:

There are twenty years to go / _Hay veinte años por ir_

And twenty ways to know / _Y veinte años de formas de saber_

Who will wear

Who will wear the hat / _¿Quién llevará el sombrero?_

There are twenty years to go/ _Hay veinte años por ir,_

The best of all I hope / _El mejor de todos, espero_

enjoy the ride / _Disfruta el paseo,_

The medicine show / _la muestra de medicina._

And thems the breaks / _Y los rotos por nosotros_

For we designer fakes / _diseñadores falsos_

We need to concentrate / _Nosotros necesitamos concentrarnos más,_

On more than meets the eye / _ellos encontrar el ojo._

Y así estuvo cantando Naruto la canción, cabe decir que todas las mujeres del salón estaban con corazones en sus ojos, por la manera que cantaba el rubio, esto hizo enamorar mas a Hinata del rubio, en ese momento a Kakashi se le ocurrió una idea perfecta.

Kakashi: guau Naruto cabe decir que cantas muy bien, pero que me dices de hacer un dueto.

Naruto: un dueto? Y con quien seria Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: bueno es alguien tu conoces además ella canta muy bien, Hinata puedes venir un momento.

Esto hizo sorprender al rubio y a la peliazul, y por la mente de sus amigos decían _"bien hecho Kakashi-sensei"_, Hinata tomo asiento de al lado del rubio, este se acerca y le dice algo en el oído.

Naruto: Hinata-chan, que canción quieres tocar.

Hinata: no se si te sabes Bring me to Life (Dame La Vida)

Naruto: claro que me la se, espera un momento voy a cambiar la guitarra y avisarle a los muchachos de la canción.

En eso Naruto toma otra guitarra y le avisa a los otros, cuando todos estaban listo empezó a tocar Temari en el teclado y Hinata estaba nerviosa iba a cantar con su rubio, a pesar de que no se lo ah dicho personalmente, pero ella de auto reclamo dueña del rubio y no importaba que estuviere Shion, cuando llego el momento de cantar a Hinata no le salía la voz, Naruto se dio cuenta le toma la mano para transmitirle confianza, esta lo ve y el le regala un sonrisa, en ese momento Hinata empieza a cantar.

Hinata:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

_Cómo puedes ver a través de mis ojos como por puertas abiertas? _

leading you down into my core

_Adentrándote hasta mí esencia, _

where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

_Donde me vuelvo tan torpe, sin alma, Mi espíritu dormitando en algún lugar frío, _

until you find it there and lead it back home

_Hasta que lo encuentres y lo guíes de regreso a casa_.

Naruto:

Wake me up

_Despiértame_

Hinata:

Wake me up inside

_Despiértame el interior_

Naruto:

I can't wake up

_No puedo despertar_

Hinata:

Wake me up inside

_Despiértame el interior_

Naruto:

Save me

_Sálvame_

Hinata:

call my name and save me from the dark

_Llámame y sálvame de la oscuridad_

Naruto:

Wake me up

_Despiértame_

Hinata:

bid my blood to run

_Ordénale a mi sangre correr_

Naruto:

I can't wake up

_No puedo despertar_

Hinata:

before I come undone

_Antes de deshacerme_

Naruto:

Save me

_Sálvame_

Hinata:

save me from the nothing I've become

_Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_

now that I know what I'm without

_Ahora que sé que estoy sin..._

you can't just leave me

_No puedes abandonarme_

breathe into me and make me real

_Respira en mí y hazme real_

bring me to life

_Dame la vida_

Naruto:

Wake me up

_Despiértame_

Hinata:

Wake me up inside

_Despiértame el interior_

Naruto:

I can't wake up

_No puedo despertar_

Hinata:

Wake me up inside

_Despiértame el interior_

Naruto:

Save me

_Sálvame_

Hinata:

call my name and save me from the dark

_Llámame y sálvame de la oscuridad_

Naruto:

Wake me up

_Despiértame_

Hinata:

bid my blood to run

_Ordénale a mi sangre correr_

Naruto:

I can't wake up

_No puedo despertar_

Hinata:

before I come undone

_Antes de deshacerme_

Naruto:

Save me

_Sálvame_

Hinata:

save me from the nothing I've become

_Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_

Bring me to life

_Tráeme a la vida_

Naruto:

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

_Estuve viviendo una mentira, No hay nada en el interior_

Hinata:

Bring me to life

_Dame la vida_

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

_Congelado en el interior, sin tus caricias, sin tu amor, cariño, solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte_

Naruto:

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

_Todo este tiempo no lo puedo creer, no pude ver,_

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

_Permanecí en la oscuridad, pero tú estabas allí enfrente_

Hinata:

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

_He dormido miles de años, parece_

got to open my eyes to everything

_Abrir mis ojos a todo, _

Naruto:

without a thought without a voice without a soul

_Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma_

Hinata:

don't let me die here

_No me dejes morir aquí, _

Naruto:

there must be something more

_Debe haber algo más_

Hinata:

bring me to life

_Dame la vida_

Naruto:

Wake me up

_Despiértame_

Hinata:

Wake me up inside

_Despiértame el interior_

Naruto:

I can't wake up

_No puedo despertar_

Hinata:

Wake me up inside

_Despiértame el interior_

Naruto:

Save me

Sálvame

Hinata:

call my name and save me from the dark

_Llámame y sálvame de la oscuridad_

Naruto:

Wake me up

_Despiértame_

Hinata:

bid my blood to run

_Ordénale a mi sangre correr_

Naruto:

I can't wake up

_No puedo despertar_

Hinata:

before I come undone

_Antes de deshacerme_

Naruto:

Save me

_Sálvame_

Hinata:

save me from the nothing I've become

_Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_

Naruto:

Bring me to life

_Dame la vida_

Hinata:

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

_Estuve viviendo una mentira, No hay nada en el interior_

Naruto:

Bring me to life

_Dame la vida_

Una vez que la canción termino, todos empezaron a gritar de la felicidad, había que decirlo, la voz de ellos dos juntos era mágica, era como si los dos fueran hecho el uno para el otro, en ese instante Kakashi se paro de donde estaba sentado se acerco donde estaba Naruto y le dijo.

Kakashi: al parecer a tus compañeros les gusto como cantas y más cuando cantas con Hinata, que me dices vas a cantar en la semana del festival.

Todos estaban esperando la respuesta del rubio, inclusive sus amigos y Hinata, luego el suspiro, observo a Hinata y dijo.

Naruto: esta bien acepto, pero con una condición.

Esta respuesta dejo a todos sorprendido, que condición iba a pedir, acaso tenia pensando en cobrar, luego de eso Naruto dijo su condición.

Naruto: bueno la condición que pido es que Hinata cante algunas canciones con nosotros, eso es todo.

Kakashi: entonces que dices Hinata, aceptas la condición de Naruto

Hinata no tuvo la necesidad de pensarlo, acepto de inmediato ya que pensó, que así iba a pasar más tiempo con Naruto, luego de eso el rubio volvió hablar.

Naruto: tenemos un problema, lo que pasa es que nosotros solamente tocamos dos tipos de música, las cuales son el Aggro y el Metal con algunas de sus ramas, no se si les gusta.

Kakashi: por mi no hay problema, casi a la mayoría del instituto, le gusta esa tipo de música, pero como se llama su grupo.

Naruto: nosotros nos llamamos…

* * *

Aquí termino este capitulo, las canciones que están en este capitulo son Twenty Years de Placebo y Bring me to Life de Evanescence, además quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan review, a continuación una pequeña encuesta es sobre el nombre del grupo de música Naruto como se llamara, tengo dos nombres ustedes deciden como se llamara.

-Luna Llena

-Maldición de la Bestia

Bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	10. Practicando con la Banda

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia.

_Pensamientos y Acciones_

**_Canciones_**

Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente esta historia al igual que la cancion ya que le pertenece a Metallica y es Nothing Else Matters, el nombre del grupo resultara ser Luna Llena ya que a los que votaron, elijieron ese nombre.

* * *

**10.- Practicando con la Banda**

Naruto: nosotros nos llamamos Luna Llena

Kakashi: _era de suponer_

Compañero: Luna Llena?, por casualidad ustedes han tocado en Mega Rock Fest de la ciudad de Suna

Naruto: así es, por que?

Compañero: guau, por fin podré tener la oportunidad de escucharlo

Compañero2: por que lo dices

Compañero: lo que pasa es que mi primo fue a ese concierto donde se juntan varios grupos de música por toda una semana, y me comento de un grupo que toca varios covers de grupos, el cual su nombre es Luna Llena, pero nunca pensé que los mismos integrantes estuvieran en mi clase, podré sacarle celos a mi primo…jajajaja

A todos se le forma una gota en la nuca, por lo que había dicho ese sujeto, luego Naruto se acerca donde estaba Kakashi y le dice.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei tenemos un problema.

Kakashi: y cual seria.

Naruto: lo que pasa es que nuestros instrumentos están en Suna, y si era posible ocupar los que están aquí en el instituto.

Kakashi: no hay problema, pero de todas maneras tienes que preguntarle a Sarutobi-sama, si te permite ocuparlos.

Naruto: ok, no hay problema iré de inmediato a preguntárselo, vamos Hinata-chan

Sin esperar respuesta Naruto se llevo, hacia la oficina del director, al llegar ahí Naruto pregunto si era posible ocupar los instrumentos y además de ensayar ahí después de clases, el director anciano, no dio ninguna objeción, es mas dijo que podían empezar hoy mismo, eso si le dio una condición que ningún otro alumno estuviera en los ensayos, solamente las personas que iban a participar en la banda, Naruto acepto esa termino, luego se retiraron para avisarle a sus compañeros, al llegar donde estaban todos el rubio comento lo que había dicho el director, una vez que pasaron las clases, el grupo de Naruto junto a Hinata, estaban en el salón de música, para iniciar el primer día de practica, ya que faltaba dos semanas para el inicio del festival, el primero en hablar fue Kiba.

Kiba: oe, Naruto hay que ver que canciones vas a cantar con Hinata, ya que esas son las que mas necesitan ensayo.

Naruto: tienes razón, Hinata-chan puedes venir un momento.

Hinata: hai Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata-chan cual es tu tono de voz, puedes alcanzar notas altas?

Hinata: si puedo alcanzar, pero por que lo preguntas.

Naruto: no por nada, bueno realmente es para ver que canciones vamos a cantar juntos, solamente es eso.

Hinata: mmmmm, ya veo y se puede saber cuales son.

Naruto: no ya que quise preguntarte primero, ahora voy a decidir las canciones, ve por mientras con Temari e Ino.

En ese instante Hinata se fue con las muchachas ya que tenían que planear que vestimentas iban a utilizar, en los días del concierto, mientras que Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto estaban sentados planeando que canciones iban a cantar con Hinata.

Kiba: y bien que canciones podemos cantar.

Shikamaru: no lo se, que lo decida Naruto para mi esto es problemático.

Naruto: para ti todo es problemático, en fin que les parece si cantamos World of Glass de Tristania el primer día.

Kiba: si podría ser pero solamente una canción, además que días tocaremos.

Naruto: estuve hablando con Hinata-chan sobre eso, y me dijo que tocaríamos el lunes y el miércoles durante la tarde, mientras que el viernes vamos a cantar en la noche para dar finalizado el festival, ya que tenemos que ayudar con el café, los otros dos días.

Kiba: si claro, no será por que quieres ver a Hinata con el disfraz.

Naruto: o///o no se de que me hablas

Shikamaru: déjalo Kiba, no lo quiere admitir todavía, pero en fin que otras canciones vamos a cantar esos días, además supongo que cantaras dos canciones con Hinata.

Naruto: como les dije podemos cantar el lunes World of Glass, Nymphetamine de Craddle of Filth esas dos las podemos cantar con Hinata-chan, y yo puedo hacer de solista en la siguiente canción, la cual puede ser Bland Street Bloom de Sikth, que me dicen.

Kiba: si podría ser, el miércoles cuales serian.

Naruto: mmmm, veamos una puede ser The Phantom of the Opera de Lacrimosa, la otra no se cual puede ser…

Shikamaru: que te parece que ese día, se cante un dueto, una canción tu y la otra Hinata.

Naruto: si podría ser, entonces para ese día la canción que voy a cantar va hacer The Curse of Feanor de Blind Guardian, luego ella ve que canción va a cantar.

Kiba: entonces ahora vamos a ver que canciones vamos a cantar el viernes en la noche, no se a mi me parece que cantemos dos duetos y una canción solista para cada uno, que me dicen.

Naruto: por mi esta bien, pero recuerda que tenemos que ensayarlas.

Kiba: si lo se, pero en fin se me estaba ocurriendo las canciones para el viernes, pueden ser Lycanthrope de Penumbra, The Hand of Death de Vampiria, esas pueden ser para el dueto para tu canción de solistas puede ser Psychosocial o Dead Memories, tu decides cual cantar.

Naruto: mmmm, muy difícil, luego decido cual de las dos cantare, ahora hay que llamar a Hinata-chan para decirle de nuestra decisión y vea que canciones va a cantar en esos días…Hinata-chan, Temari e Ino pueden venir un momento por favor.

En ese momento todas van donde estaban los muchachos, a pesar que Naruto las llamaba, igual iban a ir ya que tenían que decirle sobre las vestimentas que iban a ocupar para los días del concierto.

Naruto: bueno ya hemos decidido que canciones vamos a cantar, también hemos decidido que Hinata-chan cante el miércoles y el viernes, canciones en solista.

Esta respuesta sorprendió mucho, como que cantar como solista, quería dar una respuesta pero estaba demasiada nerviosa como dar palabras coherentes.

Hinata: yo…a…cantar…publico…frente…todo.

Todos estaban con la gota en la nuca, ya que no entendía lo que decía su amiga, en eso Naruto le toma la mano y le dice.

Naruto: mira Hinata-chan, no tienes por que ponerte nerviosa, se que lo harás bien yo confío en ti.

Hinata: -////-…_Naruto-kun confía en mi_…Esta bien yo lo are.

Naruto: excelente, entonces tienes que decidir que canciones vas a cantar esos días.

Hinata: etto…y cuantas canciones podré cantar.

Kiba: cantaras dos canciones una el día miércoles y la otra el día viernes.

Hinata: ya tengo decidido las canciones que cantare.

Kiba: guau eso fue rápido, en fin cuales serán.

Hinata: I´m so Sick de FlyLeaf y la otra va hacer Safe de las Kittie

Naruto: guau, que buenas canciones elegiste Hinata-chan ya quiero empezar a ensayarlas, para escuchar tu hermosa voz.

Luego que Naruto dijo esto, se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos con cara de buena picaron y a una Hinata sonrojada, luego mentalmente recordó lo que dijo y se sorprendió aun mas ya que lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta, luego se paro para tomar la guitarra y empezar el ensayo.

Naruto: bueno a todos sus posiciones vamos a empezar el ensayo de una vez (lo dijo seriamente)

Todos excepto Hinata: _cuando se volvió serio nuevamente_.

Naruto empezó a tocar unos acordes, que sus amigos reconocieron enseguida, todos se acercaron a sus instrumentos a excepción de Temari ya que esta canción ella no participaba, Hinata se percato de esto y se acerco a la rubia con coletas.

Hinata: Temari-san por que no participa en esta canción, además esta va a estar en el repertorio.

Temari: si Hinata en esta canción no voy a participar, y no esta canción no va estar en el repertorio.

Hinata: pero entonces por que la tocan.

Temari: lo que pasa es siempre cuando vamos a ensayar, tocamos cualquier canción que nos sepamos, eso lo que pasa.

Hinata: mmmm, ya veo

Naruto:

**_So close no matter how far_**

**_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**

**_Forever trusting who we are_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_Never opened myself this way_**

**_Life is ours, we live it our way_**

**_All these words I don't just say_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_Trust I seek and I find in you_**

**_Every day for us something new_**

**_Open mind for a different view_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_Never cared for what they do_**

**_Never cared for what they know_**

**_But I know_**

**_So close no matter how far_**

**_It couldn't be much more from the heart_**

**_Forever trusting who we are_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_Never cared for what they do_**

**_Never cared for what they know_**

**_But I know_**

_Punteo de Guitarra acompañado que toques de Batería_

**_I never opened myself this way_**

**_Life is ours, we live it our way_**

**_All these words I don't just say_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_Trust I seek and I find in you_**

**_Every day for us something new_**

**_Open mind for a different view_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_Never cared for what they say_**

**_Never cared for games they play_**

**_Never cared for what they do_**

**_Never cared for what they know_**

**_And I know_**

_Pequeño solo de guitarra acompañado con la Batería_

**_So close no matter how far_**

**_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**

**_Forever trusting who we are_**

**_No, nothing else matters_**

_Punteo de Guitarra_

Hinata escucho la canción, atentamente ella sabia que se había enamorado de Naruto, pero ahora con la voz de este, se enamoro más de lo que estaba.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino este capitulo, les daré un pequeño avance, mas bien es un aviso, dentro de unos 3 a 4 capitulo Naruto se entera de la verdad de su familia, también quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, a los que dejan los Review, bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

PD: increíble, cada vez que escribo un capitulo de esta historia, seme van ocurriendo mas historias, pronto subire esas


	11. Primer y Segundo día del Festival

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, las canciones no me pertenecen y los personajes tampoco si no seria famoso, cada canción le corresponde aWorld of Glass de Tristania, Nymphetamine de Craddle of Filth, Bland Street Bloom de Sikth un pequeño consejo, se apreciaría escuchar o descargar las canciones, para que sepan mas o menos los tonos que cantan las canciones.

(Acciones)

_**Letras de Canciones**_

Los capítulos del festival vendrían siendo un pequeño relleno en la historia

Pd: me hubiera encantado colocarles las letras en español como lo hice con la primera cancion que puse, pero la verdad es que me da peresa colocarlas, mis mas sinceras disculpas

* * *

**11.- Primer y Segundo día del Festival**

La semana paso tranquila para nuestros amigos, bueno a ecepción de una Shion furiosa por no entrar a los ensayos y mas por que Hinata estaba con Naruto, el primer día del Festival había llegado, se estaban preparando para la gran función que se iba a realizar en la tarde, ellos no pudieron participar con la ayuda de su salón ese día, pero al día siguiente si iban ayudar, estaban detrás del escenario que se encontraba en el patio principal del instituto, estaban sumamente nerviosos bueno la que estaba nerviosa era Hinata los demás estaban calmados en especial Naruto, Hinata lo observaba y podía sentir como esa calma le llegaba a ella y perdía los nervios, de pronto aparece Kakashi diciendo que en ½ mas iba a empezar su show, entonces Temari e Ino tomaron a Hinata y se la llevaron a cambiar el atuendo para el recital.

Naruto: que hacen por que se llevan a Hinata-chan así.

Temari: no te preocupes te la devolveremos sana y salva.

Naruto: o////o pero que cosas dices, solamente pregunto para donde van.

Ino: nos vamos a cambiar para la presentación solamente eso.

Naruto: mmmm, ya veo.

Luego de eso las muchachas se fueron para poder cambiarse, los muchachos hicieron lo mismo, la vestimenta que ellos iban a utilizar, consistía en una camisa negra para el cazo de Naruto junto a una corbata roja, la camisa no estaba abrochada los dos primeros botones, la camisa de Kiba y Shikamaru era de color azul marino, el pantalón de los tres era negro y estaban usando los tres convers negras, ellos estaban listos solamente esperaba que llegaran las muchachas, cosa que empezaron a demorarse, cuando estaban apunto de ir a buscarlas aparecen las tres, dejando a los hombre con la boca abierta, ya que la vestimenta de ellas consentía en el caso de Temari e Ino, era un corsé azul marino y una falda tableada de color negro, era una versión mujer de la vestimenta de los hombres, ellas también estaban usando convers negras, la vestimenta de Hinata era similar a la de ellas pero con la diferencia del corsé que era de color rojo, a Naruto prácticamente le caía la baba, pero se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo observaban, entonces Hinata se acerca a el y le dice.

Hinata: -///- etto…Naruto-kun como me veo.

Naruto: -///- bueno…te vez…bien…si eso…te vez bien

Hinata: ahhh (se sentía un poco triste ya que quería escuchar otras cosas)

Naruto se dio cuenta como se había puesto Hinata así que se acerca a ella y le dice al oído.

Naruto: la palabra bien, se queda corto al lado tuyo, tu te vez hermosa, radiante, solamente la hermosura de una ángel se compara contigo.

Esta respuesta dada por el rubio, Hinata se sonrojo al extremo, el tomate, el semáforo y todas las cosas rojas sentirían envidia en ese momento, y sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, esta le da un pequeño beso cerca de los labios, los amigos del rubio estaban felices al parecer este se estaba olvidando del objetivo, bueno eso creían ellos, y el momento por fin había llegado, Kakashi estaba parado en el escenario, y dijo.

Kakashi: estimados alumnos ha llegado el momento que todos han esperado, lo dejo a continuación con el grupo Luna Llena.

Se escucho una gran ovación ya que algunos ya conocían la fama del grupo, en ese instante aparecieron 6 sombras en el escenario, cada uno en un respectivo instrumento, hasta que una sombra se acerco al micrófono donde antes estaba Kakashi y dijo.

…: hola a todos, para empezar con este show cantaremos la canción World of Glass de Tristania espero que les guste.

Hinata:

_**Who´s the prey**_

_**What´s the pray**_

_**God created**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**We are the ones God hated**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**We are the ones God hated**_

Naruto:

_**All you ever wanted**_

_**All that you desire**_

_**Walk the line with me**_

_**I'll take you higher**_

_**I feel your body shake**_

_**Put me on fire**_

_**All you ever wanted...**_

_**All that you desire...**_

Hinata:

_**Who's the prey**_

_**What's the play**_

_**God created**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**We are the ones God hated**_

Naruto:

_**I'm a falling stone**_

_**in a world of glass**_

_**I'm a ticking bomb**_

_**with a smiling mask**_

NaruHina:

_**Can you ever let go?**_

Naruto:

_**I'll play you like a violin**_

_**...stay...**_

_**You will be queen**_

_**I will be king**_

_**I'll chase your**_

_**scary monsters**_

_**On the run**_

_**With me you are safe**_

_**I'm in control**_

Hinata:

_**I'll fulfil all your dreams**_

_**Every fantasy**_

_**I will be**_

_**What you need**_

_**Satisfaction guaranteed**_

Todos:

_**Can you see them?**_

_**Can you hear them?**_

_**Can you feel them?**_

_**Do you fear them?**_

Hinata:

_**Who's the prey**_

_**What's the play**_

_**God created**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**We are the ones God hated**_

Naruto:

_**I'm a falling stone**_

_**in a world of glass**_

_**I'm a ticking bomb**_

_**with a smiling mask**_

NaruHina:

_**Can you ever let go?**_

La canción había terminado, todos los alumnos que estaban ahí empezaron a gritar el nombre de la banda pidiendo otra canción, en ese instante Shion miraba a Naruto con corazones en los ojos, mientras que los otros amigos del rubio lo observaban y decían entre ellos.

Sasuke: quien lo iba a creer el dobe, canta bien.

Neji: si tienes razón, bueno yo sabia que Hinata cantaba bien, pero guau ahora me dejo mas impresionado.

Sakura: si no estuviera con Sasuke me lanzaría encima de Naruto, guau que canta bien.

Tenten: si tienes razón, me pasa lo mismo a mi si no estuviera con Neji, yo también me lanzaría encima de Naruto, pero hay que decirlo el ya pertenece a Hinata.

Sakura: si tienes razón.

Los tres que estaban al lado de ellas escucharon (Sasuke, Neji y Shion), no le gusto para nada lo que habían escuchado de sus novias y en el caso de Shion de su futuro novio, bueno eso creía ella, luego se ve a Naruto volver a tomar el micrófono y dice.

Naruto: bueno a continuación cantaremos Nymphetamine de Craddle of Filth, espero que les guste.

Hinata:

_**Lead to the river**_

_**Midsummer, I waved**_

_**A ?V? of black swans**_

_**On with hope to the grave**_

_**All through Red September**_

_**With skies fire-paved**_

_**I begged you appear**_

_**Like a thorn for the holy ones**_

Naruto:

_**Cold was my soul**_

_**Untold was the pain**_

_**I faced when you left me**_

_**A rose in the rain**_

_**So I swore to the razor**_

_**That never, enchained**_

_**Would your dark nails of faith**_

_**Be pushed through my veins again**_

Hinata:

_**Bared on your tomb**_

_**I?m a prayer for your loneliness**_

_**And would you ever soon**_

_**Come above unto me?**_

_**For once upon a time**_

_**From the binds of your lowliness**_

_**I could always find**_

_**The right slot for your sacred key**_

Naruto:

_**Six feet deep is the incision**_

_**In my heart, that barless prison**_

_**Discolours all with tunnel vision**_

_**Sunsetter**_

_**Nymphetamine**_

_**Sick and weak from my condition**_

_**This lust, this vampyric addiction**_

_**To her alone in full submission**_

_**None better**_

_**Nymphetamine**_

_**Nymphetamine, nymphetamine**_

_**Nymphetamine girl**_

_**Nymphetamine, nymphetamine**_

_**My nymphetamine girl**_

_**Wracked with your charm**_

_**I am circled like prey**_

_**Back in the forest**_

_**Where whispers persuade**_

_**More sugar trails**_

_**More white lady laid**_

_**Than pillars of salt**_

Hinata:

_**Fold to my arms**_

_**Hold their mesmeric sway**_

_**And dance her to the moon**_

_**As we did in those golden days**_

Naruto:

_**Christening stars**_

_**I remember the way**_

_**We were needle and spoon**_

_**Mislaid in the burning hay**_

Hinata:

_**Bared on your tomb**_

_**I?m a prayer for your loneliness**_

_**And would you ever soon**_

_**Come above unto me?**_

_**For once upon a time**_

_**From the bind of your holiness**_

_**I could always find**_

_**The right slot for your sacred key**_

Naruto:

_**Six feet deep is the incision**_

_**In my heart, that barless prison**_

_**Discolours all with tunnel vision**_

_**Sunsetter**_

_**Nymphetamine**_

_**Sick and weak from my condition**_

_**This lust, this vampyric addiction**_

_**To her alone in full submission**_

_**None better**_

_**Nymphetamine**_

_**Sunsetter**_

_**Nymphetamine (Nymphetamine)**_

_**None better**_

_**Nymphetamine**_

_**Nymphetamine, nymphetamine**_

_**Nymphetamine girl**_

_**Nymphetamine, nymphetamine**_

_**My nymphetamine girl**_

Dejaron de cantar, la gente todavía gritaba, entonces Naruto se volvió acercar al micrófono y dice.

Naruto: bueno esta será la ultima canción que cantaremos hoy, pero no se desanimen, el miércoles volveremos a cantar, bueno la siguiente canción se llama Bland Street Bloom de Sikth.

Kiba: _**As the dove rains**_

_Introducción de Batería y Guitarra_

Naruto:

_**There's no ambition, told from vision**_

_**Pre-recorded maze of wisdom**_

_**Bland Street Bloom, a moronic feeling**_

_**No ambition, plague of pidgeons**_

_**Twisted up in your maze of wisdom**_

_**Shake-up, make-up, fake-up**_

_**Think you need some healing**_

_**No ambition**_

_**Same old wrong millenium scorn**_

_**Maze of wisdom**_

_**Bland Street Bloom, a moronic feeling**_

_**Pretty little birds all**_

_**singing in the street**_

_**Few trees left, bare and shivering**_

_**In this hollow bitter street**_

_**No ambition, told from vision**_

_**Pre-recorded maze of wisdom**_

_**Bland Street Bloom**_

_**As the dove rains blood**_

Shikamaru (Coro):

_**A world of wonders**_

_**Man-made mechanical thunders**_

_**(dove, blood, dove, blood)**_

Naruto:

_**Like stuffing a turkey**_

_**Gutless, hollow**_

_**Man-made premeditated hole**_

Shikamaru (2 Voz):

_**Like a rock that doesn't roll**_

Naruto:

_**You are the rock that doesn't roll**_

Shikamaru (2 Voz):

_**Like a rock that doesn't roll**_

Naruto:

_**You are the rock that doesn't roll**_

_**Empty coal into the fruit bowl**_

_**Become a machine**_

_**Just one of the people**_

_**Welcome to the middle road**_

_**Your soul has now been scrolled.**_

_**No backbone, just torn and thrown**_

_**Into the show you go**_

_**No backbone, just malignant groans**_

_**Of what and where and now**_

_**Of what and when and how of what**_

_**Don't count on nothing being free**_

_**Because when you're in the concrete sea**_

_**Not you or me in between**_

_**I can't stand them, I can't stand this**_

_**About as much fun as drinking a pint of piss**_

_**Can't wear that and you can't smoke this**_

_**Bitter as a cold brew**_

_**Bitter as a cold brew pint of piss**_

Shikamaru (Coro):

_**A world of wonders**_

_**Man-made mechanical thunders**_

_**(dove, blood, dove, blood)**_

Naruto:

_**As the dove rains blood over the streets**_

_**Man-made mechanical thunders**_

_**I think I've seen this thing**_

_**to many times before**_

_**Mediocrity has never been a way of life**_

_**I've been inspired by**_

_**seeing all this strife!**_

Todos:

_**Bland Street Bloom (x4)**_

Naruto:

_**I can't stand them, I can't stand this**_

_**About as much fun as drinking a pint of piss**_

_**Can't wear that and you can't smoke this**_

_**Bitter as a cold brew**_

_**Bitter as a cold brew pint of piss**_

Luego de eso la banda se bajo del escenario, mientras que la gente pedía otra canción, Kakashi se acerco nuevamente al micrófono diciendo que no desesperen que van a estar nuevamente el miércoles, el día termino rápidamente, ya al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano ya que tenían que ir a su salón ayudar, al estar ahí se tuvieron que disfrazar, la vestimenta del café consistía en el caso de los hombres un pantalón de tela negra con una camisa blanca y una corbata de moyo negra el de las mujeres era similar solamente que estas eran una falda negra con un delantal blanco y la parte de arriba era un peto apegado al cuerpo, los disfraces eran diversos, Naruto tenia orejas y cola de zorro, Kiba tenia orejas y cola de perro, Sasuke tenia cola y la cabeza de una serpiente, Shikamaru no estaba disfrazado ya que estaba ayudando en la cocina, las mujeres eran Hinata tenia alas de murciélago con una pequeñas rejas en la parte de la cabeza, Temari tenia cola y un sombrero en forma de comadreja, Ino tenia un disfraz de gata, Shion y Sakura ayudaban en la cocina a pesar que ella dos no cocinaban muy bien, cuando todo estaba a punto de iniciar Naruto se acerca donde estaba Sasuke y le dice.

Naruto: ey teme, que se supone que eres tu una lombriz (apunto de reírse)

Sasuke: ¬¬ cállate dobe, y que eres tu un perro con problemas de identidad.

Naruto: que has dicho, para que tu veas soy un zorro.

Sasuke: no lo pareces, por eso te dijo que eres un perro con problema de identidad.

Los dos se estaban mirando muy feo y se podía apreciar los rayitos que salían de sus ojos, estaban apunto de pelear, cuando la voz de Kakashi los izo detenerse y que todos se fueran a sus puesto, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y entra una gran cantidad de personas, los muchachos se fueron a recibir los pedidos, Hinata se fue a una mesa lleno de hombres a pedir el pedido.

Hinata: que desean.

…1: bueno yo quiero un café capuchino y una tarta de arandino.

…2: yo quiero un jugo de manzana.

…3: yo quiero un té con un pastel de manzanas.

Hinata toma apunte del pedido, cuando se iba a marchar uno de esos sujetos la tomo de la mano y la trajo hacia el y le dijo.

…2: tú no eres Hinata, la que canto ayer con Luna Llena.

Hinata: si…así es señor.

…2: sabes que te veías muy hermosa en el escenario

Hinata: gracias.

…2: y que me dices, por que no te quedas con nosotros a pasarla bien.

Hinata: no puedo tengo que ayudar en el café.

…2: que acaso no quieres nuestra compañía

En ese momento Naruto estaba pasando por ahí y ve lo que estaban haciendo con Hinata, así que se acerca y dice.

Naruto: Hinata-chan tienes algún problema te ayudo con el pedido.

Hinata: Naru…to…kun

…2: oye no estas viendo que estábamos pasándola bien

De repente el sujeto se para encarar a Naruto, cuando se da la vuelta pudo ver unos ojos rojos, sedientos de sangre, el sujeto se asusto y dijo.

…2: etto…no te estaba…haciendo…nada…malo.

Naruto: por lo que vi, realmente estabas haciendo algo malo.

…2: pero…como…crees…solamente le estaba…diciendo que canto bien ayer.

Naruto: mmmmm, ya veo, pero te daré un consejo, espero que lo tomes por que si no te va a ir muy mal, no te vuelvas acercar a ella escuchaste.

…2: no se preocupe, no lo are.

En ese instante Naruto volvió sus ojos a la normalidad para que Hinata no lo viera de esas forma, ya que ella se encontraba a espalda del sujeto, luego de ese accidente la tarde siguió igual, bueno acepción de unos pequeños accidentes que estaba relacionado con tres hombres + mujeres provocativas = novias celosas, los hombres que estaban en este problema eran Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba, las mujeres solamente lo llamaban para pedirle alguna cita, sus números de teléfono etc, cuando Sakura e Ino se acercaron a esas mujeres, les dijeron que se alejaran de sus hombres ya que ellos estaban comprometidos o si no se iban a ganar una fuerte golpiza, las mujeres hicieron caso ya que no querían ganarse esa golpiza por parte de ellas, ya que conocían la fuerza de Sakura y no querían averiguar la fuerza de Ino, Sasuke y Kiba se salvaron, pero el que no se salvo fue Naruto, todas las mujeres que seguían a Sasuke y a Kiba, se unieron al grupo que seguía a Naruto, estas les decían que cantaba bien, si era posible dedicarle una canción en el próximo concierto, si el quería ser el novio de algunas de ellas, Naruto no sabia que responder, logro sentir dos instintos asesinos uno venia de la cocina y otro venia detrás de el, supo que uno era de Shion, esta quería ir a darle su merecido a esas trepadoras, pero Shikamaru no la dejo, diciendo una estupida escusa, "ayúdame que hay muchos pedidos que es problemático hacerlo solo", pero cuando el rubio giro la cabeza pudo ver a una Hinata muy enojada, le dice a Naruto.

Hinata: Naruto-kun ayúdame por favor, tengo muchos pedidos (lo dijo muy seriamente)

Naruto: etto…si Hinata-chan te ayudo en seguida…lo siento…muchachas pero…el deber me llama.

Cuando Naruto se marcho, Hinata se quedo ahí con ellas y le dijo, que no la próxima vez que las veía cerca de Naruto le iba a ir muy mal, dejo su bandeja de metal en la mesa mostrando en esta sus manos marcadas por la fuerza que aplico, las mujeres se asustaron y asistieron luego de eso la tarde termino, el grupo del rubio se marcho antes ya que tenían que preparar su concierto de mañana.

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, quiero agradecer a todos los que lo leen y dejan sus review, eso me inspira mucho, bueno eso no mas, el próximo capitulo se tratara mas el concierto y un poco del cuarto día del festival, ahora si me despido

Adiós

**Heero Kusanagi**


	12. Tercer y Cuarto día del Festival

* * *

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, de mi historia recuerden las canciones no me pertenecen y mucho menos los personajes, las canciones en este capitulo son Phantom Of The Opera de Lacrimosa,The Curse of Feanor de Blind Guardian y I´m so Sick de FlyLeaf, como les dije la vez anterior me hubiera gustado colocarles las letras en español, pero me dio pereza, además recuerden escuchar estas canciones para saber mas o menos los tonos de las voces en especial la canción I´m so Sick.

_Pensamientos y (acciones)_

_**Letras de canciones**_

* * *

**12.- Tercer y Cuarto día del Festival**

El día había pasado rápidamente y ya era la hora del segundo concierto, adelante del escenario ahora había mas gente, incluso había pancartas con los nombres de cada integrante del grupo, como por ejemplo, "Ino eres la mejor", "Kiba eres grande", "Hinata cantas de maravilla", "Naruto este es mi teléfono xxxxxxxx", "Temari eres una diosa", "Shikamaru no eres problemático" y cosas así, estaban todos los amigos de Naruto en la primera fila a excepción de Shion que dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, estaban todos listos para dar el concierto, ya estaban vestidos la vestimenta de ahora consistía era todos los hombres portaban camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra al igual que los pantalones, los zapatos y la corbata, las mujeres era una camisa negra muy pegada a su cuerpo resaltando sus buenos atributos, una corbata blanca y una falda negra tableada al igual que unos zapatos de tacón bajo, Kakashi izo la presentación igual a la interior, Naruto tomo el micrófono y dijo.

Naruto: la primera canción de esta tarde va hacer Phantom Of The Opera de Lacrimosa, espero que les guste.

Se empezó a escuchar la música de fondo mientras Temari tocaba en su teclado un efecto de órgano antiguo

Hinata:

_**In sleep**_

_**he sang to me**_

_**in dreams**_

_**he came...**_

_**that voice**_

_**which calls to me**_

_**and speaks my name**_

_**And do**_

_**I dream again?**_

_**For now**_

_**I find**_

_**the Phantom of the Opera**_

_**is there-**_

_**inside my mind...**_

Naruto:

_**Sing once**_

_**again with me**_

_**our strange**_

_**duet...**_

_**My power**_

_**over you**_

_**grows stronger**_

_**yet... **_

_**And though**_

_**you turn from me,**_

_**to glance**_

_**behind,**_

_**the Phantom of the Opera**_

_**is there-**_

_**inside your mind...**_

Hinata:

_**Those who**_

_**have seen your face**_

_**draw back**_

_**in fear...**_

_**I am**_

_**the mask you wear...**_

NaruHina:

_**It's me**_

_**they hear... **_

Naruto:

_**Your**_

_**my spirit **__(se acercaba a Hinata para extenderle la mano)_

Hinata:

_**and your**_

_**my voice, **__(le extiende la mano para poder recibirle la de el)_

NaruHina:

_**the Phantom of the Opera**_

_**is there-**_

_**inside your**_

_**my mind... (AMBOS)**_

Hinata:

_**He's there,**_

_**the Phantom of the Opera...**_

_**Beware**_

_**the Phantom of the Opera...**_

_Naruto:_

_**In all**_

_**your fantasies,**_

_**you always**_

_**knew**_

_**that man**_

_**and mystery...**_

Hinata:

_**...were both**_

_**in you...**_

NaruHina:

_**And in**_

_**this labyrinth,**_

_**where night**_

_**is blind,**_

_**the Phantom of the Opera**_

_**is there**_

_**here-**_

_**inside your**_

_**my mind...**_

Hinata:

_**He's there the Phantom of the Opera**_

Naruto:

_**Sing,Sing my Angel of music,sing,Sing For Me!**_

Los dos seguían tomados de las manos, mientras que Hinata cantaba una nota alta, entonces derepente Naruto, la trae donde se encuentra el y la deja muy apegado a el, dejando sus rostros muy cerca, mientras que la música termina, el publico al ver esta reacción a todos se le pasaba una idea por la mente _"se besaran"_, pero para la desilusión de todos, es que de nuevo Naruto la suelta, le toma la mano y le besa esta, toda la gente soltó un "ohhhhhh", inclusive sus amigos, a pesar que Neji veía a Naruto con cara de te acercaste mucho a mi prima lo pagaras, una vez que estuvieron separados completamente Naruto se acerco nuevamente al micrófono, mientras que Hinata estaba demasiada sonrojada.

Naruto: la siguiente canción se llama The Curse of Feanor y es de Blind Guardian, espero que también les guste.

Empieza la música de la canción.

Naruto:

_Con la voz aguda_

_**Taken the long way**_

_**Dark realms I went through**_

_**I arrived**_

_**My vision's so clear**_

_**In anger and pain**_

_**I left deep wounds behind**_

_**But I arrived**_

_**Truth might be changed by victory**_

_Kiba: (Con una voz más calmada)_

_**Beyond the void but deep within me**_

_**A swamp of filth exists**_

_**A lake it was of crystal beauty**_

_**But Arda's spring went by**_

Naruto:

_**I've heard the warning**__(voz aguda)_

_**Well curse my name**_

Kiba:

_**I'll keep on laughing**__(voz calmada)_

_**No regret**_

_**No regret**_

Coro 1: _(voz aguda)_

_**Don't fear the eyes of the dark lord**_

_**Morgoth I cried**_

_**All hope is gone but I swear revenge**_

_**Hear my oath**_

_**I will take part in your damned fate**_

Solo de guitarra, Shikamaru estaba cantando cuando de pronto al escenario se sube un mujer y se lanza donde estaba parado Naruto, mientras esperaba que el solo se terminaba, esta mujer trato de darle un beso a Naruto, pero este se alejo rápidamente, luego de la mujer no se supo ya que fue sacada por los profesores que estaban ahí.

Naruto: _(Voz aguda)_

_**I will always remember their cries**_

_**Like a shadow which covers the light**_

_**I will always remember the time**_

_**But it's past**_

_**I cannot turn back the time**_

_**(I) don't look back**_

_**There's still smoke near the shore**_

_**But I arrived**_

_**Revenge be mine**_

Coro 2

Naruto: _(Voz Aguda)_

_**I will take part in your**_

Kiba: _(Voz calmada)_

_**damned fate**_

Naruto: _(Voz calmada)_

_**Morgoth I cried**_

_**It's my oath**_

Todos:

_**So don't fear the eyes**_

_**Of the**_

Naruto: _(voz aguda)_

_**dark lord**_

_Otra vez un solo de Guitarra esta vez no fue interrumpido por nadie_

Naruto: (voz aguda)

_**Suddenly I realized**_

_**The prophecies**_

_**I've never believed in**_

_**My deeds were wrong**_

_**I've stained the land**_

_**And slain my kin**_

Kiba: _(voz calmada)_

_**Burning Soul**_

Naruto:

_**There's no release from my sins**_

_**It hurts**_

Todos:

_**THE CURSE OF FËANOR RUNS LONG**_

Naruto:

_**Time and only time will tell us**_

_**Tell: was I right or wrong?**_

_**When anger breaks through**_

_**I'll leave mercy behind**_

Coro 2

Naruto: _(Voz Aguda)_

_**I will take part in your**_

Kiba: _(Voz calmada)_

_**damned fate**_

Naruto: _(Voz calmada)_

_**Morgoth I cried**_

_**It's my oath**_

Todos:

_**So don't fear the eyes**_

_**Of the**_

Naruto: _(voz aguda)_

_**dark lord**_

_Otro solo de Guitarra_

Naruto: _(voz aguda)_

_**I will always remember their cries**_

_**Like a shadow they'll cover my life**_

_**But I'll also remember mine**_

_**(And) after all I'm still alive**_

_**I'm still alive**_

_**I'm still alive**_

_**Morgoth I cried**_

_**All hope is gone but I swear revenge**_

_**Hear my oath**_

_**I will take part in your damned fate**_

Otra vez toda la gente aplaudió inclusive los profesores que estaban ahí, Naruto se acerco por ultima vez al micrófono y dijo.

Naruto: Bueno gente espero que las canciones que cantamos hoy, hayan sido de su agrado, ahora último les dejaremos con Hinata el Hada de Luna Llena, que cantara I´m so Sick de FlyLeaf.

Naruto se aparto del micrófono y tomo una guitarra, Hinata estaba sonrojada ya que era la segunda persona que la llamada Hada, la primera persona había sido su primer amor y ahora lo había dicho su segundo amor, por un instante se acordó de ese pequeño muchacho que le había prometido casarse con ella cuando eran niños, dejo este recuerdo a un lado por un momento ahora quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tiene, con su segundo amor antes que se fuera y otro recuerdo le vino, este era cuando Naruto le había dicho que después de un tiempo se tenia que ir de la ciudad, le salio una lagrima traicionera, se la limpio esperando que nadie la allá visto, pero fue un error Temari e Ino la vieron, Hinata tomo el micrófono esperando el momento de cantar, ya que ya había iniciado la música de la canción.

Hinata:

_**I will break into your thoughts **_

_**With what's written on my heart **_

_**I will break, break **__(voz aguda y casi gritando)_

_**I'm so sick, infected with **_

_**Where I live **_

_**Let me live without this **_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness **_

_**I'm so sick **_

_**I'm so sick **_

_**If you want more of this **__(voz calmada / de aqui para abajo)_

_**We can push out, sell out, die out **_

_**So you'll shut up **_

_**And stay sleeping **_

_**With my screaming in your itching ears **_

_**I'm so sick, infected with **_

_**Where I live **_

_**Let me live without this **_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness **_

_**I'm so sick **_

_**I'm so sick **_

_**Hear it, I'm screaming it **_

_**You're heeding to it now **_

_**Hear it, I'm screaming it **_

_**You tremble at this sound **_

_**You sink into my clothes **_

_**This invasion makes me feel **_

_**Worthless, hopeless, sick **_

_**I'm so sick, infected with **_

_**Where I live **_

_**Let me live without this **_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness **_

_**I'm so, I'm so sick **_

_**I'm so sick, infected with **_

_**Where I live **_

_**Let me live without this **_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness **_

_**I'm so (I'm so) **__(voz calmada y cambiando aguda / de aquí para abajo)_

_**I'm so sick (I'm so sick) **_

_**I'm so (I'm so) **_

_**I'm so sick (I'm so sick)**_

Cuando la canción termino toda la gente se paro de sus asientos para gritar y aplaudir la canción había sido genial, el recital había terminado e igual que la otra vez estaban pidiendo otra canción, pero Kakashi había hecho su entrada diciendo que se calmaran que esto iba a continuar el viernes en la noche, mientras que esto pasaba en la casa de Naruto estaba Shion revisando algunas cosas, mas bien estaba revisando las investigación que tenia Naruto relacionada con su venganza, lo estaba haciendo ya que tenia algunas sospechas de los nuevos amigos del rubio.

Shion: que es esto

Shion estaba observando una foto de los clanes que tenia Shikamaru escondida entremedio de las investigaciones, se sorprendió ya que encontró un parecido increíble con los amigos nuevos del ojiazul, siguió buscando alguna otra cosa pero no encontraba nada, salvo que un día después del festival del instituto la familia Hyuuga iba a realizar una fiesta, iba a seguir revisando pero de pronto escucho un sonido de la puerta de la casa, seguido por una voces, se dio cuenta que habían llegado, guardo todo donde lo había encontrado, y tomo un libro rápidamente y salio del lugar, todos la miraron de donde salía, entonces Temari le pregunto.

Temari: y que haces en la biblioteca

Shion: estaba buscando un libro

Shikamaru la miro con desconfianza al igual que Kiba, Shion se dio cuenta y dijo.

Shion: y como les fue en el recital.

Ino: estuvo genial, en especial la parte que Naruto casi le da un beso a Hinata, hubieras estado ahí para poderlo haberlo visto.

Shion se enojo con el comentario, ella sabia que no le caía bien a las muchachas, no quiso preguntar mas y se fue a su habitación con lagrimas en sus ojos, entonces Naruto se dio cuenta en la reacción de ella y se acerco a Ino para decirle.

Naruto: por que le dijiste eso.

Ino: por que si, además lo que dije era la verdad o me equivoco.

Naruto: -///- de que…hablas

Ino: que acaso no querías darle un beso, en fin después seguimos conversando estoy muy cansada nos vemos en la cena.

Ino se marcho seguido por Kiba para su habitación, la noche paso rápidamente al igual que la mañana siguiente estaban todos recibiendo a los clientes del café que se estaba realizando en su salón, estaba pasando la tarde cuando Kakashi les dijo que podían tomarse, Naruto salio un rato hacia el tejado del instituto, mientras que Hinata recibía una llamada a su celular y esta contestaba.

Hinata: alo

…: Hinata-sama puede salir un momento, por favor, estoy en la puerta de su instituto y si es posible pudiera venir con los demás.

Hinata: claro que si, Itachi-san

Itachi: bueno la espero aquí.

Hinata colgó su celular y les dijo a Sakura, Sasuke que la acompañaran ya que la estaban esperando en la puerta, ellos la siguieron, al igual que Shion pero esta estaba un poco mas alejada de los tres, cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron a Itachi que los esperaba.

Sasuke: que haces aquí nii-san.

Itachi: lo que pasa querido hermano, es que Hiashi-sama les mando esta invitaciones para sus amigos para la fiesta que se realizara el sábado, además que tuvieran cuidado ya que al parecer esa persona que esta atacando a nuestros clanes, lo mas posible que esa noche allá un ataque.

Sakura: lo sabemos Itachi-san tendremos cuidado.

Hinata: gracias por traer las invitaciones.

Itachi: no hay de que Hinata-sama, desde que les nombro a sus amigos a nuestros padres los quieren conocer, inclusive yo, en fin me tengo que retirar ya que tengo cosas que hacer.

Sasuke: y esas cosas se llaman Shizune.

Itachi: cállate.

Luego de esto Itachi se fue rumbo a la alcaldía, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí Shion había escuchado toda la conversación, con sus poderes de licántropo, sus sospechas fueran ciertas, ellos eran vampiros, ideo un plan rápidamente, cuando los demás empezaron a caminar Shion salio de su escondite y se acerca donde venían y les dice.

Shion: Hinata puedes venir un momento necesito conversar algo contigo.

Hinata: y de que seria

Shion: es sobre Naruto-kun.

Hinata se sorprendió mucho, de que tenia que conversar con ella y mas si es sobre Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura hicieron el intento de quedarse con ella, pero esta los detuvo y les dijo que se fueran que ella podía sola y que además si le podían entregar la invitaciones a los chiquillos, hicieron caso y se marcharon dejando solas a ambas muchachas, luego Shion le hizo el ademán de acompañarla a otro lugar, Hinata la siguió hasta llegar detrás del gimnasio, entonces Shion dándole la espalda le dice.

Shion: se lo que eres maldita chupasangre.

Hinata: a que te refieres.

Shion: se que eres un vampiro.

Hinata: …como te enteraste

Shion: por ahí me entere, bueno iré al punto de esta conversación, quiero que definitivamente dejes en paz a Naruto-kun o si no…

Hinata: o si no que.

Shion: le diré que eres realmente.

Hinata: ja… no te creo, es mas justo el día sábado le diré lo que soy, y vas a ver como me acepta como soy y si es necesario y si el quiere lo convertiré.

Shion: jajajaja…me da mucha risa.

Hinata: de que te da risa.

Shion: lo que acabas de decir…tu crees que lo aceptara tan así, siendo que unos de ustedes mato a toda su familia.

Hinata: a que te refieres.

Shion: solamente dejémosle ahí.

Hinata: además que eres tú, no creo que seas una simple humana, ya que desde la primera vez que te vi me diste mala espina.

Shion: dejémosle en sorpresa, y recuerda espero que lo me hagas caso…jajajaja

De pronto Shion da un gran salto hacia el techo del gimnasio y se va, Hinata queda muy pensativa con lo que le dijo Shion y mas sobre que la familia del rubio fueron muertos por un vampiro, tenia que hablar con su padre al respecto, mientras que Hinata se marchaba de vuelta hacia el salón, Sasuke y Sakura ya había entregado las invitaciones a Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru y Temari, solamente faltaba Naruto, iba a ir a buscarlo, cuando Kiba lo detiene y le dice.

Kiba: no te preocupes nosotros se la entregaremos.

Sasuke: estas seguro.

Kiba: claro que si.

Sakura: pero bueno irán cierto.

Ino: claro que si iremos…_en especial que ese día Naruto se va a vengar y nosotros trataremos de detenerlo_

Pensó Ino, mientras que ellos tenían esta conversación, se ve a Naruto en el techo del instituto diciendo.

Naruto: solamente quedan dos días para mi venganza, y cuando llegue el momento Hiashi Hyuuga y todos los demás clanes a su servicio conocerán el nombre del clan Namikaze…jajajaja

Naruto no se percato que muy cerca de él estaba Shion, luego que estuvo la conversación con Hinata, esta encontró a Naruto, pensando, de pronto una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro a Shion.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino otro capitulo de mi historia, ya queda muy poquito para que Naruto se entere de toda la verdad, Shion le dirá el secreto de Hinata o lo ara personalmente ella quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, y los que dejan review, bueno como dije queda poco para que Naruto sepa de la verdad y quien fue realmente el culpable, antes que se me olvide el siguiente capitulo, yal vez se un poco corto ya que solamente va a salir el ultimo dia de concierto y un poco del dia siguiente.

Bueno eso no más me despido

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	13. Quinto día del Festival

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen tampoco las canciones, ya que estas pertenecen a sus grupos**

_**Canciones**_

_(Acciones)_

* * *

**13.- Quinto día del Festival**

La tarde había pasado rápido, llegando el nuevo día, que vendría siendo el ultimo día del Festival, todos estaban nerviosos incluso los amigos del rubio, ya que ellos sabían que al día siguiente Naruto iba aplicar su venganza, pero el problema que había era que no sabían exactamente la hora que se iba a realiza, mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad, Hinata estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que le había dicho Shion sobre Naruto, no había podido conversar con su padre ya que este había salido a ultima hora de ayer y que iba a llegar, se tubo que alistar para ir a su instituto, para preparar el recital que se iba a realizar en la noche, cuando ya estaba lista (bañada, vestida y desayunada), partió rumbo al instituto junto a sus amigos y primo, al llegar se da cuenta que estaba el grupo del rubio, con cara de preocupación, se acerco a ellos y le pregunto si sabían de el.

Hinata: Ino-san, se encuentra Naruto-kun

Ino: ahhh…Hinata, no el todavía no llega, dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante, pero pronto iba a llegar…ahh antes que se me olvide, toma

Ino le entrega una foto, donde salía Naruto y ella, abrazados cuando fueron a la playa, Hinata, por un instante se le olvido la preocupación del rubio, y se alegro mucho por ver la foto donde salían ellos dos solos, luego de unos 15 minutos llego Naruto, al cansado, Hinata se acerco a el para poder saludarlo, contarle toda la verdad y además de preguntarle sobre lo que le dijo Shion la noche anterior, pero algo dentro de ella negó hacerle esas preguntas, ya que si el rubio la rechazaba ya no tendría motivos con seguir en la vida, la tarde paso rápidamente, Hinata estaba siempre al lado de Naruto, Shion observo todo esto, hervía de furia pero no le preocupaba, ya que si Hinata seguía así, esa misma noche o tal vez mañana Shion le iba acontar a Naruto que Hinata era una vampira y mas que es la hija de su enemigo, ya era de noche y estaba todo listo para el ultimo día del festival Luna Llena estaba detrás del escenario, ya estaban vestidos todos la cual consistía en Naruto unos pantalones apretado negro con una claqueta igual negra apegada a su cuerpo la chaqueta era estilo militar (como la que usa Corey Taylor en el video Psychosocial), Shikamaru iba similar a Naruto pero con la diferencia de que su chaqueta iba abierta y era larga, Kiba tenia una polera sin mangas negras, un santoles que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y con unas zapatillas al igual que los otros dos, las mujeres iban Hinata llevaba un corsé negro muy apegado a su cuerpo con una falda larga (es como ver a Amy Lee de Evanescence) Temari e Ino su vestimenta era igual solamente cambia el color, el de Temari era negro e Ino rojo, las cuales consentían en una falda hasta los muslo con una camisa que solamente tenían abrochada el tercer y cuarto botón, Kakashi izo su aparición diciendo que en cualquier momento iba a empezar el concierto, luego se retira para dar la presentación al grupo, una vez que estaban todos afuera Naruto se acerca al micrófono y dice.

Naruto: hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que el haber venido los tres días que hemos tocado esta semana, pero sin mas les dejamos la primera canción llamada Lycanthrope de Penumbra.

Naruto: (_Voz aguda, casi gritando, como se escucha en el death metal)_

_**I've got to leave now **_

_**Leave this frozen and overcrowded town, **_

_**and catch the first train, **_

_**not knowing its destination. **_

_**I 'm gazing at people **_

_**each of them, those lifeless things, **_

_**as I travel through the **_

_**moody and rainy autumn night.**_

Hinata: _(voz alta estilo opera)_

_**Metal grates on metal, **_

_**the shrilly scream of the **_

_**brakes wake me. People get down, **_

_**staring at me strangely,**_

_**I glare at them **_

_**and they hasten out, **_

Naruto: (_Voz aguda, casi gritando)_

_**I can feel vibrations running through my body **_

_**as the machine starts again... **_

_**All alone in the car, **_

_**the last station is near, **_

Hinata: _(voz alta estilo opera)_

_**I find it empty, **_

_**I'm alone with the night. **_

_**Guided by the echoes **_

_**of melancholia, **_

_**I'm walking up the dimly lit path**_

Naruto: (_Voz aguda, casi gritando)_

_**I'm swallowed by the cool **_

_**and obscure night, **_

_**the wild and cold surroundings **_

_**graze my skin. **_

_**Excited by my senses, **_

_**I run towards a glade. **_

_**Trees in the moonlight thow **_

_**bars upon the ground.**_

_**Above me, the full moon is shining **_

_**and I shoot a sharp look at it. **_

_**My eyes are crying, **_

_**how could I resist it? **_

_**My throat, freed from its lump, **_

_**utters a long howl. **_

_**It's been a long time since **_

_**I was no longer Human**_

Hinata: _(voz alta estilo opera)_

_**Metal grates on metal, **_

_**the shrilly scream of the **_

_**brakes wake me. People get down, **_

_**staring at me strangely,**_

_**I glare at them **_

_**and they hasten out, **_

La gente aplaudía a montones, gritaba el nombre del grupo una vez que termino la canción Naruto volvió acercase al micrófono, y dijo.

Naruto: la siguiente canción es The Hand of Death de Vampiria

Hinata: _(voz alta estilo opera)_

_**Lost in a darkest wood, **_

_**following the same shadow. **_

_**I count the drops in my hands. **_

_**The life is gone in my tears. **_

_**I feel again the hand of death, **_

_**over a thousand broken dreams.**_

NaruHina: _(voz alta estilo opera y Voz aguda, casi gritando)_

_**Come deadly wind, **_

_**come embrace the night. **_

_**Now all the time it's only pain,**_

_**another thorn in my heart. **_

_**I feel again the name of death. **_

_**The deadly wind sigh in my ears.**_

Hinata: _(voz alta estilo opera)_

_**I count the drops in my hands. **_

_**The life is gone in my**__** tears.**_

Naruto: (_Voz aguda, casi gritando)_

_**I feel again the hand of death, **_

_**over a thousand broken dreams.**_

Hinata: _(voz alta estilo opera)_

_**Lost**__** in a darkest wood,**_

Naruto: (_Voz aguda, casi gritando)_

_**following the same shadow**_

La gente gritaba de emoción, podían sentir la gran conexión que tenían Naruto y Hinata, cuando cantaban juntos, incluso más de uno pensó que los dos eran novios, luego Naruto tomo el micrófono y dijo.

Naruto: la siguiente canción, me costo mucho decidirla, ya que estaba entre esta y otra mas del mismo grupo, pero me decidí por esta espero que les guste, se llama Psychosocial de Slipknot.

Se empezó a escuchar la música

Naruto:

_**I did my time, and I want out**_

_**I saw my future, afraid**_

_**It doesn't cut,**_

_**The soul is not so vibrant**_

_**The reckoning, the sickening**_

_**Back at you, the virgin,**_

_**Pseudo-psycho sickened virgin**_

_**Go tell your classes,**_

_**Go dig your grave**_

_**Then fill your mouth**_

_**With all the money you will save**_

_**Sinking in, getting smaller again**_

_**Undone, it has begun**_

_**I'm not the only one**_

_**And the reign will kill us all,**_

_**Throw ourselves against the wall**_

_**But no one else can see,**_

_**The preservation of the martyr in me**_

Todos:

_**Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial**_

_**Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial**_

Naruto:

_**But when the death will fail,**_

_**The secrets have gone mad!**_

_**This is nothing new,**_

_**But would we kill it all?**_

_**Fate was all we had**_

_**The reason of the mess,**_

_**We could start over**_

_**Just look me in the eyes**_

_**And say I'm wrong**_

_**Now there's only emptiness,**_

_**But I'm missing something**_

_**I think we're done,**_

_**I'm not the only one!**_

_**And the reign will kill us all,**_

_**Throw ourselves against the wall**_

_**But no one else can see,**_

_**The preservation of the martyr in me**_

Naruto pone el micrófono hacia el público, para que ellos cantaran esta parte

Publico:

_**Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial**_

_**Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial**_

Derepente viene un solo de Guitarra por parte de Shikamaru, Naruto desaparece por un instante del escenario, todos se preguntaban donde estaba, hasta que de pronto aparece Naruto sobre unos de los amplificadores que median entre5 a 10 metros con una caja de banda o de batería y empezaba hacer un solo de caja, mientras empezaba a girar en su propio eje, la gente estaba asustada en especial Hinata, ya que pensaba que su rubio podía caer, luego de eso Naruto soltó la caja tomo el micrófono que estaba a un lado suyo y siguió cantando sobre el amplificador.

Naruto:

_**The limits of the Dead.**_

_**Fake anti-Farcist lie**_

_**I tried to tell you but**_

_**Your purplr hearts are giving out**_

_**Can´t stop a killing idea**_

_**If it´s hunting season**_

_**Is this what you want?**_

_**I´m not the only one**_

_**And the rain will kill us all...**_

_**We throw ourselves against the wall**_

_**But no one else can see**_

_**The preservation of the martyr in me**_

_**The Limits od the dead!**_

La gente gritaba el nombre de Naruto por la gran presentación que había hecho, luego de eso se sentó en el amplificador pidió una guitarra y desde ahí presento la siguiente canción.

Naruto: la siguiente canción la cantara la bella y hermosa, Hinata y cantara Safe de las Kittie

Empezó una música lenta con un pequeño punteo de guitarra, acompañada por el teclado y la batería

Hinata: _(voz muy calmada)_

_**In The Darkness**_

_**Troubled waters**_

_**Lies a Flicker**_

_**Of Hopes Fire**_

_**Come to your senses**_

_**Wager a risk**_

_**I won't let go**_

_**Waiting for this**_

_**Its a wonderul **_

_**reality**_

_**I watch as**_

_**This golden bird **_

_**flies free**_

_**Fown**_

_**Never**_

_**When this breath, is done**_

_**And know me I can´t**_

_**See**_

_**For what happend to be**_

_**And the end...**_

_**In yhis ash vault**_

_**A rose garden**_

_**These walls will never**_

_**See me**_

_**Just to**_

_**Save me**_

_**Save me**_

_**Save me**_

_**Save me**_

_**Now**_

La gente ya empezaba a gritar otra, entonces Naruto se bajo del amplificador y dijo.

Naruto: bueno esta vez si les tengo otra y esta se llama Army of Sun del disco Roadrunner United espero que les guste

Empieza a sonar la música

Naruto:

_**I was electrified by your eyes as they froze**_

_**Inviting me inside of your life to grow**_

_**Everlasting setting sun**_

_**You're my angel, you're the only one**_

_**No one close and nothing compares in the end**_

Shikamaru:

_**We will be together again**_

Naruto:

_**I'm so mesmerized by the light you expose**_

_**Igniting a fire deep inside of my soul**_

_**Everlasting setting sun**_

_**You're my angel, you're the only one**_

_**No one close and nothing compares in the end**_

Shikamaru:

_**We will be together again**_

Naruto:

_**Darkness shall fall with the strength of us all**_

_**Darkness shall fall **_

_**Darkness shall fall with the strength of us all**_

_**It shall fall**_

_**I raise my white flag**_

_**It's the last flag I'll ever raise**_

_**Don't stay away**_

_**Staring at you and all you are**_

_**I believe**_

_**Yeah I believe**_

_**Yeah I believe**_

_**(So much sadness, what happened to happiness...)**_

_**Everlasting setting sun**_

_**You're my angel, you're the only one**_

_**No one close and nothing compares in the end **_

_**You're my angel, you're the only one**_

Shikamaru:

_**We will be together again**_

El concierto estaba terminando, mientras que en otro lugar de la gran ciudad, en una habitación oscura se podría divisar una sombra que al parecer estaba conversando con un espejo, ya que en este se podía ver una figura con grandes cuernos.

…1: tienen nuevos datos sobre el libro.

…2: si mi señor, mi sirviente Kabuto, lo ah encontrado y ya lo fue a buscar.

…1: me parece bien Orochimaru, pero recuerda que para poder liberarme se necesitan la sangre de los descendientes de Lilith y Lycaon.

Orochimaru: no se preocupe, sabemos quien es la descendiente de Lilith, y pronto tendremos su sangre, pero con referente al descendiente de Lycaon no hemos encontrado nada todavía, pero tengo mis sospechas de alguien, ya que ultimo tiempo ha habido ataques a los grandes clanes de vampiro y todos los testigos dicen que es un gran perro o un gran lobo.

…1: excelente, la próxima vez repórtame cuando este el libro y si descubriste al descendiente de Lycaon.

Orochimaru: si Illidan-sama.

Luego de eso la figura del espejo desaparece al igual que Orochimaru.

* * *

Aquí termino otro capitulo, quienes serán los descendientes de Lilith y Lycaon, pero me imagino que sabrán quienes son, aparece Orochimaru y al parecer busca un libro y recibe ordenes de otro sujeto, quien será este, además que en el próximo capitulo Naruto se entera de la verdad, pero quien se lo dirá, será de sus amigos, será de Hinata o de Shion, bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y me dejan sus review, bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	14. La verdad

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia, aquí Naruto se entera de la verdad, los personajes no me pertenecen solamente esta historia**

**Transformaciones**

_Flashbacks_

* * *

**14.- La verdad**

El día anterior había pasado rápidamente, al igual que el sábado, estaba todo listo para dar el inicio a la fiesta, Hinata se estaba arreglando para poderse ver hermosa para los ojos del rubio, y así confesarle lo mucho que lo ama, y además de contarle toda la verdad, de que ella es una vampira, en ese momento le salio una lagrima por uno de sus ojos perlados, al recordar la amenaza de Shion y además sobre el odio que tiene este sobre su raza, recordó la charla que tubo con su padre por la tarde.

_Flashbacks_

_Se encontraba Hinata en la puerta del despacho de su padre, estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a preguntar a su padre, tomo un poco de valor, toco la puerta y se escucho un adelante desde adentro._

_Hinata: etto…Oto-san puedo preguntarte algo._

_Hiashi: claro hija, pasa y dime que me quieres preguntar_

_Hinata: bueno lo que pasa es que…escuche por ahí, que hace tiempo hubo un ataque a una familia humana, y quisiera saber si es verdad, como tú sabes que nuestro clan, al igual que el clan Uchiha y Haruno, son los más antiguos podrían saber de algo._

_Hiashi: no se donde escuchaste eso, pero eso es una mentira, ninguna de nuestra raza a atacado a ninguna familia humana._

_Hinata: gracias oto-san por aclararme esta duda, ahora si me disculpa._

_Hiashi: Hinata espera, nosotros nunca hemos atacado a humanos, pero es hora que sepas de una verdad._

_Hinata: a que te refieres._

_Hiashi: como te dije nosotros nunca hemos atacados a humanos, pero hace tiempo, alguien ataco al clan de mi mejor amigo, y nos hecho la culpa a nosotros._

_Hinata: te refieres a Minato-sama_

_Hiashi: así es, en ese ataque mataron a todos inclusive a Minato y a su familia_

_Hinata: eso quiere decir que "el" esta muerto._

_Hiashi: no Hinata, "el" no esta muerto, te acuerdas que ayer tuve que salir, bueno recibí una llamada del padre de Minato diciendo que el junto a su nieto estaban vivos._

_Hinata: enserio, donde esta el, puedo llamarlo_

_Hiashi: lo siento Hinata, pero ellos se separaron para tomar distintos caminos, hace tiempo._

_Hinata: oh, ya veo, pero me alegra que "el" este vivo, gracias padre por contarme esta verdad._

_Hiashi: no hay de que hija, ahora ve arreglarte, además quiero que me presentes s tus nuevos amigos_

_Hinata: si padre._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Hinata siguió arreglándose, pero recordó que todavía no guardaba la foto que le entrego Ino, la busco entre sus cosas del instituto, luego de encontrarla busco una caja de madera donde guardaba todos sus recuerdos, a pesar que hace tiempo no revisaba esa caja, cuando la encontró la abrió y empezó a revisar las cosas que tenia adentro, encontró varias cosas como por ejemplo, una foto de su familia, unas caracolas de su primer día en la playa al que fue muy pequeña con su amigos su familia, ya la familia de pequeño amor, encontró varias cosas mas, luego pudo ver una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, que adentro tenia un collar con una piedra de color entre verde y azul (el collar que le regalo Tsunade a Naruto), lo tomo y se lo puso, además encontró una foto donde salía ella de pequeña junto a su amor de la infancia, la quedo observando y se dio cuenta la similitud que tenia el pequeño con el rubio, tomo ambas fotos y observo cada detalle de ambos, ambos tenían pelo rubio, además tenían esas marcas en sus mejillas que imitaban a los bigotes de un zorro, se dio cuenta que ambos eran la misma persona, su corazón estallo de alegría, al saber que eran el mismo, por que no antes se dio cuenta se sentía estupida al no haberlo notado antes, ahora con mayor razón deberían estar junto, pero algo en su corazón se preguntaba por que el no la recordábamos, se termino de arreglar ya que pronto iban a llegar los invitados y los amigos del rubio, además de el, se preguntaba que le iba a decir cuando se vieran, le dirá que era ella la niña de su infancia, no sabia que decir, mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad los amigos del rubio se arreglaban para asistir a la fiesta para contar toda la verdad a sus amigos, en especial a Hinata, el rubio no estuvo en todo el día, no sabían donde estaba, de hecho Shion tampoco estaba, nadie sabia el paradero de ellos dos, no iban a esperarlos, ya que la idea principal de ellos era asistir a la fiesta, sin que Naruto lo supiera, en un lugar de la ciudad se encontraba el rubio conversando con Shion.

Naruto: Shion te quiero decir algo importante.

Shion: dime Naruto-kun

Naruto: bueno, yo se lo que sientes por mi, pero tengo que decir que el sentimiento no es mutuo, yo amo a otra persona.

Shion: QUE?...pero como, si yo te eh dado todo mi cariño, toda mi atención…ya se quien es, es esa tal Hinata cierto, esa cualquiera.

Naruto: Shion no voy a dejar, que la trates así, y si es ella.

Shion estaba enojada, echaba humos por los oídos, estaba a punto de entrar a su fase de licántropo, Naruto se estaba dando la vuelta para poder hacer su venganza cuando de pronto Shion le grita.

Shion: NARUTO-KUN ELLA TE A MENTIDO, TE GUARDA UN GRAN SECRETO, ELLA ES UNA VAMPIRA DE HECHO ELLA ES UNA HYUUGA.

Naruto: por que no dejas de mentir, Shion, ella no es ninguna vampira, si lo fuera yo ya me habría dado cuenta de antes supéralo, busca a alguien que realmente te haga feliz, adiós.

Naruto se marcho de ahí, dejando a una Shion llorando y con las palabras en la boca, mientras que pasaba esto en la fiesta, los amigos del rubio estaban conversando con sus amigos, todavía no querían comentar nada aun, esperaban el momento adecuado, mientras que Hinata buscaba por todos lados a su amado y decirle la verdad, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que pudo ver a los amigos de este se acerco a ellos y dijo.

Hinata: y Naruto-kun, no esta con ustedes

Kiba: no vino con nosotros, al parecer va a llegar después.

Hinata: ah…ya veo, es que quería contarle algo.

Ino: guau Hinata te veo bastante feliz, y ese vestido va a matar a Naruto.

Hinata vestía un vestido lila con tirantes, la espalda abierta, llegaba hasta las rodillas, y la parte de adelante iba un poco holgado, además de portar el collar.

Hinata: gracias Ino-san y si estoy bastante feliz, ya que hoy descubrí algo importante.

En ese momento llega Neji, diciendo que el padre de Hinata los quería conocer a todos y además que le tenía una sorpresa a Hinata, esto puso bastante nerviosos a los muchachos, cuando iban a comenzar a caminar Shikamaru los detuvo diciendo.

Shikamaru: muchachos, luego de la fiesta les queremos comentar algo súper importante, pero la idea es que no sea aquí, si no en otro lugar.

Sasuke: esta bien

Partieron donde se encontraba el padre de Hinata que estaba conversando con alguien de larga cabellera blanca, al llegar ahí Hiashi los vio y se acerco para hablar con ellos.

Hiashi: así que ellos son los que tanto me has hablado, Hinata.

Hinata: así es padre ellos son deja presentártelos, el es Shikamaru Nara, Sabaku no Temari, Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka.

Hiashi: un gusto en conocerlos, pero hija no me dijiste que eran cinco.

Hinata: asi es padre pero la otra persona todavía no llega aun.

Hiashi: mmmm, ya veo, en fin Hinata creo que te lo dijo tu primo pero aquí esta mi sorpresa.

Hiashi llamo a la persona que estaba conversando hace un momento, este se acerco y los amigos del rubio se sorprendieron de ver de quien se trataba.

Shi/Tem/Ki/In/Hi: JIRAIYA-SAMA

Hiashi: veo que ustedes lo conocen.

Shikamaru: algo asi.

En ese momento Hinata fue abrazar a Jiraiya.

Hinata: Jiraiya-sama, esta aquí que alegría me da verlo otra vez.

Jiraiya: a mi también pequeña, pero mi ya estas toda un señorita.

Hinata:-///- gracias, y dígame no ha sabido nada de Naruto-kun.

Los amigos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del rubio, eso quería decir que ella ya podría saber.

Jiraiya: no eh sabido nada de el, hace bastante tiempo.

Hinata: ya veo, pero me alegra que este bien usted.

Jiraiya: jejejeje…

La fiesta siguió de pronto Jiraiya se acerca donde estaba Shikamaru y le dice.

Jiraiya: Shikamaru, no has sabido si la venganza de mi estupido nieto sigue en pie.

Shikamaru: lamento decirlo Jiraiya-sama, pero si, sigue en pie, pero algo me tiene preocupado, no lo hemos visto en todo el dia.

Jiraiya: ya veo, bueno me disculpas, me retiro, voy a tratarlo de buscarlo.

Shikamaru: si Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya, se marcho de la fiesta no sin antes despedirse, al rato de algunas horas la fiesta termino, sin ninguna señal del rubio en ella, Hinata estaba un poco triste, la gente se había ido a sus casas ecepto los amigos de Naruto, que llamaron a Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten y Hinata, se los llevaron afueras de los terrenos para contarle toda la verdad el primero en hablar fue Kiba.

Kiba: bueno muchacho, tenemos que contarle algo de suma importancia, bueno se trata de que nosotros somos hombres lobos.

Sakura: que, pero eso es imposible, se supone que ellos dejaron de existir hacia años atrás.

Ino: eso es una mentira, algunos de nosotros logramos salvarnos de la caza que se nos dio.

Sasuke: eso quiere decir que el dobe también es un hombre lobo.

Temari: así e….

Hinata: así es, Naruto-kun es un hombre lobo

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

Hinata: de hecho, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san y Neji-niisan, nosotros conocemos de antes a Naruto-kun.

Neji: a que se refiere Hinata-sama

Hinata: Naruto-kun es el niño de mi infancia, el nos visitaba cuando éramos niños

Sasuke: con razón se me hacia familiar.

Temari: pero eso no es todo, nosotros sabemos que ustedes son vampiros, además hay algo mas importante en todo esto, es que Naruto se quiere vengar de su raza.

Tenten: por que?

Shikamaru: por que su raza mato a toda su familia, y el primero en caer seria…

Shikamaru por un instante miro a Hinata y continuo lo que iba a decir.

Shikamaru:…tu padre Hinata.

Sas/Sak/Nej/Ten/Hin: QUE?

Kiba: así es, nosotros lo íbamos ayudar, pero el abuelo de Naruto, nos pidió que lo ayudáramos a ver que esa venganza no tiene sentido, es por eso que le estamos contando todo esto.

Hinata: eso quiere decir que mi padre esta en peligro.

Justo en ese momento Hinata partió rápidamente a su casa, no quería creer lo que había escuchado de su amado rubio, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Shion en esa ocasión, mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga, estaba Hiashi viendo algunas cosas sobre la ciudad, cuando de pronto siente un presencia, activa su modo de vampiro (como el byakugan, pero le salen colmillos), listo para atacar.

Hiashi: **se que estas ahí, da la cara cobarde.**

…: **al parecer te diste cuenta de mi presencia**

Hiashi: **quien eres y que haces aquí.**

…: **soy alguien que le quitaste su familia y quiero tu muerte**

En un rápido movimiento, Naruto toma del cuello a Hiashi, cabe decir que no estaba totalmente convertido, solamente tenía su brazo el que sujetaba del cuello, y había cambiado su voz y sus ojos, los cuales eran rojos, con toques de amarillo y le dice.

Naruto: **ahora pagaras por todo es sufrimiento que me has causado**

Había convertido su otro brazo, estaba apunto de darle el golpe mortal, cuando de pronto alguien lo detiene.

Hinata: por favor no lo hagas Naruto-kun

Naruto: **Hinata…chan**

En ese momento Hiashi se libera del agarre y le da un golpe a Naruto para alejarlo de el y de su hija, Naruto estaba sorprendido de ver ahí a su Hinata, eso quería decir que Shion le dijo era verdad, nublado por la confusión y la venganza se convierte totalmente se lanza al ataque no sin antes decir.

Naruto: **lo siento Hinata-chan**

Naruto iba a dar el golpe de gracia, Hinata había cerrado los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero cuando los abrió vio la garra de su amado muy cerca de su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo detenido por un gran lobo blanco, con una rayas rojas debajo de los ojos, este le dice.

…: **detente Naruto, yo no te eh ensañado nada de esto, para que cumplas con tu inútil venganza.**

Naruto: **Ero-sennin**

Jiraiya: **cálmate de una vez**

Naruto: **como quieres que me calme, si el fue el causante de la muerte de mis padres, de nuestro clan, si no fuera por el nunca de esto hubiera sucedido, y yo podría estar con Hinata desde que éramos niños.**

En ese momento llegan todos los amigos del rubio, para ver lo que sucedió y detener al rubio, pero se sorprendieron al ver al abuelo de este sujetándolo.

Jiraiya: **te voy a contar la verdad, quien fue el causante de la muerte de mi hijo y el clan, pero quiero que te calmes.**

Jiraiya y Naruto volvieron a la normalidad, quedando solamente con sus pantalones rasgados.

Jiraiya: lo que paso esa noche, fue un complot de mi mejor amigo, el buscaba la sangre del heredero de Lycaon, para poder revivir un antiguo demonio, el causo las demás muertes de los hombres lobos del país, y le hecho la culpa a los vampiros, ya que el sabia que nuestras razas eran lo suficiente fuerte para poder derrotar al demonio, lo que tu viste esa noche fue el poder de su raza, hipnotiza a la gente, y engaña a la mente, cuando me di cuenta te pude salvar antes de fueras asesinado por el y tuve que huir contigo.

Naruto: eso quiere decir que todo lo que viví esa noche fue una mentira.

Jiraiya: así es.

Naruto no sabia que decir, miro a sus amigos y luego a Hinata, se paro de donde estaba sentado, se acerco a ella y le dijo.

Naruto: lo siento Hinata-chan, al parece no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando éramos niños, además me alegro mucho volverme a enamorar de ti.

Le da un beso en los labios y se marcha del lugar dejando a todos ahí. Hinata estaba llorando, sus amigos estaban con cara de tristeza ya que no sabían la verdadera razón de la muerte de todos los hombres lobos, querían seguirlo, pero Jiraiya los detuvo diciendo que necesitaba pensar ya que fue muy fuerte para el descubrir la verdad de golpe, ya que el creció con la mentalidad de venganza, mientras ocurría todo esto, se ve a Shion llorando, cuando de pronto llega una sombra detrás de ella y le dice.

…: que sucede pequeña, por que lloras.

Shion: por nada, solamente me siento traicionada

…: mmmm, ya veo, y que pasa si te digo que te puedo ayudar

Shion: lo dice enserio.

…: claro, yo nunca miento y dime que quieres hacer.

Shion: quiero venganza

…: venganza?...mmmm te la puedo dar, siempre cuando me ayudes en algo

Shion: claro

…: excelente, ahora sígueme.

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo, Naruto por fin se entero de la verdad, que ara al respecto, buscara al verdadero culpable de la muerte de sus padres, que harán sus amigos, lo ayudaran, quien es el sujeto que hablo con Shion, Hinata lo seguirá amando y lo ayudara, bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y me dejan sus review, cabe decir que se acerca el final de mi historia, bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

PD: para los que no sepan, además que se me olvido colocarlo en el capitulo anterior.

Lilith es la primera mujer que tubo Adán, y además de ser la primera vampira y Lycaon es de la mitología griega, fue el primer hombre lobo, fue castigado por Zeus por sus actos…igual pueden buscar mas informacion en Wikipedia o en Google…XD


	15. Buscando a Naruto, Hinata es secuestrada

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen solamente la historia.**

* * *

**15.- Buscando a Naruto, Hinata es secuestrada**

Luego de que todos se enteraron de la verdad, Hinata estaba en su cuarto llorando, mientras que era acompañada por Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari, mientras que los hombres se encontraban en el despacho de Hiashi conversando sobre el tema de Naruto, cuando estaban apunto de iniciar la conversación, en ese momento entran los lideres del clan Uchiha y Haruno.

Fugaku: Nos mando a llamar Hiashi-sama

Hiashi: así es

Shingo: y para que seria, Hiashi-sama

Hiashi: bueno, yo no les contare nada, ya que no me pertenece contarle lo que paso, eso le corresponde a Jiraiya-sama

Fugaku/Shingo: JIRAIYA-SAMA

Jiraiya: hola, bueno ya que están aquí empezare a contarle lo que descubrí hace un mes atrás, estaba investigando sobre el asesinato de mi hijo, de mi nuera y del todo el clan, hasta que llegue hasta un punto que era muy confuso, ya que el ataque realmente lo habían hecho vampiros, pero eran algunos, de hecho también descubrí que habían hombres lobos, que nos habían traicionado, seguí investigando hasta que descubrí que Orochimaru estaba involucrado, pero antes de continuar, quiero hacer una pregunta a ustedes tres, Hiashi, Fugaku y Shingo.

Hiashi: y de que se trataría Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: ustedes no han sospechado de alguno de su clan, sobre alguna traición.

Shingo: bueno la verdad si, yo una vez descubrí, a uno de mi clan conversar con un sujeto de lentes y pelo blanco, cuando le quise preguntar quien era ese sujeto el me dijo que era un amigo de el y que le estaba consiguiendo algo, mas no me dijo.

Fugaku: a mi me paso lo mismo

Hiashi: a mi igual.

Jiraiya: ya veo, bueno cabe decir que ellos junto a otro hombre lobo, tenían contacto con Kabuto un sirviente de Orochimaru, y ellos planearon el ataque a mi clan, pero voy a continuar con mi relato, después que descubrí que Orochimaru estaba detrás del ataque, descubrí que andaba buscando a los legados de Lilith y Lycaon.

Los muchachos que estaban ahí, se quedaron sorprendidos, en el caso de los amigos del rubio, cuando eran cachorros por decirlo así, escucharon decir a sus padres el nombre de Lycaon, en el caso de Neji y Sasuke habían leído libros con la historia de los vampiros y salía el nombre de Lilith mencionado varias veces, así que Neji vio el rostro de sus amigos y decidió preguntar.

Neji: perdon Jiraiya-sama, pero tengo una duda, al igual que mis amigos, quienes son Lilith y Lycaon.

Jiraiya: bueno Neji, Lilith se podría decir que fue la primera vampira en existir y en el caso de Lycaon el es el primer hombre lobo en la historia, se podría decir que de ahí viene el nombre de licántropos o licantropía.

Neji: mmmm, ya veo pero que tiene que ver aquí ellos

Jiraiya: la verdad, Orochimaru quiere despertar a un antiguo demonio, con la sangre de los descendiente de ellos dos, ya que dice la leyenda, que para despertar a ese demonio se necesita un libro y la sangre de quienes encerraron a ese demonio en la zona de los demonios.

Hiashi: y sabe quienes son los descendientes Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: así es, se quienes son por eso eh pedido que todos ustedes se reúnan, pero antes de decir quienes son Hiashi te voy a pedir que lo tomes bien y no te desesperes.

Hiashi: esta bien Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: bueno los descendientes son Hinata y Naruto

Todos: QUEEEE

Jiraiya: así es, por eso hay que encontrar a Naruto y proteger a Hinata, pero solamente lo haremos nosotros, como dije creo que hay traidores dentro de sus clanes.

Hia/Fug/Shi: si Jiraiya-sama

Shikamaru: pero Jiraiya-sama donde buscaremos a Naruto, no sabemos donde se metió

Jiraiya: bueno, por eso se van a separar algunos irán a la casa, mientras que los otros van por la ciudad

Kiba: y quien se quedara con Hinata

Jiraiya: bueno dejaremos a las muchachas, creo que ellas son capaces de protegerla, a y otra cosa Itachi sale de donde estas escondido.

Sasuke: oni-san

Fugaku: Itachi que haces aquí

Itachi: lo siento padre, pero cuando me entere que se encontraba aquí Jiraiya-sama, quise saludarlo, pero ahora que me estoy enterando de lo que le sucedió a Naruto-kun, quisiera ayudar

Jiraiya: ya déjalo Fugaku, el muchacho quiere ayudar además es de confianza, pero en fin quien ira a la casa, mientras que los otros van a la ciudad a buscarlo.

Sasuke: iremos yo, Kiba y Neji

Kiba: si por mi esta bien.

Jiraiya: bien entonces, ahora hay que habisarle a las muchachas.

Shikamaru: yo voy.

En ese instante Shikamaru va al cuarto de Hinata, ya que todas ellas se encontraban consolando a Hinata, cuando llego pudo ver que todas salían de la pieza, se acerca a Temari y le dice.

Shikamaru: Temari como se encuentra Hinata.

Temari: se encuentra bien pero estuvo llorando un buen rato y ahora se quedo dormida por el cansancio.

Shikamaru: esta bien, pero vengo a decirte algo, nosotros ahora iremos a buscar a Naruto ustedes se quedaran a cuidar a Hinata y preocupen que no le pase nada.

Temari: a que te refieres Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: lo que pasa hemos descubierto el verdadero motivo de porque murieron los padres de Naruto, además de descubrir que el y Hinata son descendiente de Lilith y Lycaon.

Temari: que lo dices en serio

Shikamaru: claro no mentiría con lago tan serio, en fin te dejo, me están esperando para ir a buscar a Naruto.

Temari: si, ve con cuidado

Le da un beso y Shikamaru se retira, una vez que todos los hombres se fueron de la mansión Hyuuga, Temari les contó a sus amigas lo que le había dicho Shikamaru, se quedaron para cuidar a Hinata, mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha mas precisamente en el cementerio de este, se ve un rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos, frente a dos lapidas.

Naruto: padres que are ahora, eh descubierto la verdad sobre el asesinato del clan, además eh descubierto que Hinata es hija de la persona que jure vengarme, a lo mejor se deben estar riendo de mi en estos momentos, de cómo no me di cuenta que ella era la misma persona que amaba de mi niñez, además de también de no darme cuenta que pertenecía al clan Hyuuga, pero como ustedes decían cuando estaban vivos, que eran muy despistado, díganme que are no creo poder verle la cara de nuevo a mis amigos en especial a ella, y que are con mi venganza.

De pronto empieza a correr una leve brisa, Naruto tenia la vista baja cuando de pronto siente unas manos en su cara y le hacen levantar la mirada y se da cuenta que ve los espíritus de sus padres.

Kushina: que te pasa hijo

Naruto: Papá…Mamá

Minato: si hijo somos nosotros

Kushina: deja de llorar, tú no eres ese niño revoltoso que pidió la mano de Hina-chan cuando eran niños, no eres el que decía que iba hacer el mejor alcalde de Konoha

Naruto: mamá…yo

Minato: déjalo Kushina

Kushina: pero Minato

Minato: hijo, te daré un consejo, deja ese odio a un lado y vuelve hacer el de antes, el que tenia una sonrisa grandiosa.

Naruto: pero padre que are con mi venganza

Minato: ese piénsalo tu, confío en ti se que tomes una buena decisión

Naruto: papá…

Kushina: bueno hijo nos tenemos que ir, fue un gusto volverte a ver y se feliz al lado de Hina-chan

De pronto los espíritus de Minato y Kushina empiezan a desaparecer no sin antes decir.

MinaKushi: te queremos hijo, recuerda confiemos en ti y sabemos que tomaras una buena decisión.

Desaparecen completamente, Naruto levanta la mirada y ve la luna que en ese momento estaba llena.

Naruto: así lo are padre, eh tomado la decisión correcta.

En la ciudad de Konoha se ven varias sombras recorrer los techos de los edificios buscando alguna señal del rubio, cuando de pronto a Shikamaru le suena el celular y ve que era Temari.

Shikamaru: que sucede mi mujer problemática

Temari: Shika-kun…tenemos…un problema…ven…rapi…

Temari no alcanza a decir lo último, esto sorprende a Shikamaru, ya que sentía la voz de su novia estaba muy cansada, llama a todos los que estaban buscando al rubio en ese momento y también llamo a la casa, avisando a Sasuke, Kiba y Neji avisándole que sucedió algo en la mansión Hyuuga, cuando todos llegaron a los terrenos de los tres clanes, su sorpresa fue que todos los habitantes de los clanes se encontraban inconcientes en el suelo, se dirigieron rápidamente a la mansión Hyuuga y la sorpresa que le esperaba era a un mas terrible, ya que vieron a todas la muchachas inconciente y ensangrentada y con señales de haber tenido una fuerte pelea, Shikamaru se acerco a su novia que la encontró con los mismos estragos de las otras a lado del teléfono, la tomo levemente y la llevo donde se encontraban todos reunidos y con las muchachas aun inconsciente, Shikamaru trata de despertar levemente a su novia, cuando lo consiguió le pregunto que había sucedido.

Shikamaru: Temari, que sucedió aquí.

Temari: Shika-kun...

Itachi: padre voy a ir a ver como están los demás.

Fugaku: si hijo ve.

Shikamaru: Temari, dime que paso aquí

Temari: Hinata…fue…secuestrada…no…pudimos…hacer…nada

Jiraiya: y quien fue, pudieron ver su rostro

En ese momento Sakura empezó a despertar y respondió.

Sakura: fue…

* * *

Aquí termina un capitulo mas de mi historia, que pasara quien habrá secuestrado a Hinata, a lo mejor pueden que tengan un idea, pero los dejare con la duda…jojojojo…XD, en fin quería agradecer a todos lo que me siguen mi historia, sus review me dan animo, además quería informar que a esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos no se cuantos, creo que entre 2 o 4, tal vez 5, no lo se, en fin eso seria todo los dejo con la incógnita de quien secuestro a Hinata, eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi **

PD: el siguiente capitulo se llamara** "El despertar de un demonio"**


	16. El despertar de un demonio

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de mi historia, como saben los personajes no pertenecen, solamente la historia, además de dar un aviso, Illidan, Lady Vashj y Kael'thas no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la compañía de videojuegos Blizzard Entertainment y al juego Warcraft III, solamente los tome para mi historia

* * *

**16.- El despertar de un demonio**

En ese momento Sakura empezó a despertar y respondió.

Sakura: fue Shion y Kabuto-sensei

Sasuke: Shion esa mald… y además de Kabuto-sensei por que nunca nos dimos cuenta de quien era realmente

Jiraiya: mmm..., era de esperar por parte de Kabuto pero por parte de Shion, no lo entiendo, además nunca pensé que fueran el mismo Kabuto

Hiashi: a que se refiere Jiraiya-sama.

Jiraiya: bueno recuerden que Kabuto es un fiel sirviente de Orochimaru, era logico que estuviera cerca de los descendientes, pero Shion por lo que tengo entendido y por lo que vi, ella estaba enamorada de mi nieto.

Shikamaru: creo tener una opción de porque Shion nos traiciono.

Neji: cuéntanos por que la traición por parte de ella.

Shikamaru: bueno…al parecer Naruto hablo con ella y al parecer le dijo que el no sentía nada por ella, que el quería a Hinata, creo que esa puede haber sido el detonante de la traición de Shion.

Todos menos las chicas: mmmmm…podría ser

Shikamaru: en fin, hay que llevar a las muchachas a descansar, están muy golpeadas, además hay que planear que vamos hacer.

En ese momento que todos llevan a las muchachas a descansar, Kiba encuentra una nota en la puerta de habitación de Hinata, la toma y se la muestra a Jiraiya.

Kiba: Jiraiya-sama encontré esto en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

Jiraiya: déjame ver.

Jiraiya lee atentamente la nota, y luego manda a llamar a Hiashi, Fugaku y Shingo, se marchan al despacho de Hiashi, para mostrar la nota, mientras que los muchachos están con sus novias cuidándolas, ya que pronto iban a recuperan la conciencia gracias a sus poderes supernaturales, regresando con Jiraiya este les muestra la nota la cual decía.

"Tenemos a Caperucita Roja, solamente nos falta el Lobo, queremos que lo lleven a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encuentra el antiguo templo de Fuego, si no lo traen mataremos a Caperucita"

Los tres presente terminaron de leer la carta se enojaron bastante.

Hiashi: Jiraiya-sama que aremos, no sabemos donde se encuentre Naruto-kun, ellos lo quieren.

Jiraiya: será mejor ir.

Shingo: QUE??...pero como dijo Hiashi-sama ellos quieren a Naruto-kun.

Jiraiya: tomaremos el factor sorpresa.

Fugaku: a que se refiere con eso.

Jiraiya: ellos no saben que Naruto desapareció, esperaremos que las muchachas se recuperen, algunos de ellos se esconderán y trataran de rescatar a Hinata, mientras que nosotros aremos tiempo.

Hiashi: pero si ellos piden ver a Naruto-kun, que aremos.

Jiraiya: les diremos que nos muestren a Hinata para ver si esta sana y salva, además que necesitan la sangre de ellos dos, por eso hay que rescatar a Hinata, antes que ellos se den cuentan que Naruto no se encuentra con nosotros.

Fugaku: bueno hay que hacerlo, es el único plan que hay.

Ellos siguieron con su platica, pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo escuchado por alguien, luego esta sombra desapareció dejándolos solos nuevamente, mientras esto pasaba, en el templo de fuego, afuera de Konoha, vemos a una Hinata encadenada, lleno rasguños que iban sanando rápidamente, de pronto una sombra se para delante de ella y le dice.

…: hola pequeña, como te encuentras.

Hinata: quien eres, y que quieres de mi

…: oh, disculpa no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy un Naga.

Hinata: un Naga, pero ellos fueron encerrados, junto a su líder.

Orochimaru: pues se equivocaron por que yo estoy aquí, en fin vengo a lo que vine.

Hinata: que me aras.

Orochimaru: solamente necesito tu sangre solamente eso.

Hinata: y luego que aras, me mataras

Orochimaru: oh...claro que no, yo prometí que no te iba a matar, eso le corresponde a otra persona…kukukuku

Orochimaru, saca una jeringa y la inyecta en la vena Orta que se encontraba en su cuello, le saca una cantidad de sangre y se marcha, dejando sola a Hinata, mientras tanto en los terrenos de los clanes, estaban todos preparados para ir a rescatar a Hinata, empezaron su marcha hacia el templo de fuego, cuando llegaron se separaron en grupos, dejando solamente a los adultos en la entrada, en ese momento Orochimaru hace acto de presencia y dice.

Orochimaru: donde se encuentra Naruto-kun…kukukuku

Jiraiya: el se encuentra un poco mas atrás, pero queremos ver a Hinata, donde esta

Orochimaru: ella esta bien, muéstrenme a Naruto-kun

Jiraiya: no, queremos ver primero a Hinata.

Mientras los antiguos amigos hablaban Kabuto llego con un libro en mano y hablo a Orochimaru al oído.

Orochimaru: con que eso pasa, gracias Kabuto, déjame el libro y tráeme la sangre y el espejo.

Kabuto: claro Orochimaru-sama

Orochimaru: deja de mentir Jiraiya, me acabo de enterar que Naruto-kun no se encuentra con ustedes, entonces eso quiere decir que no le entregare a la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Jiraiya se molesto bastante, rezo para que los muchachos tuvieran éxito al rescatar a Hinata y no perdiendo el tiempo se convirtió en un gran hombre lobo blanco con dos líneas rojas debajo de los ojos, Hiashi, Fugaku y Shingo también se convirtieron en vampiros, Hiashi con venas alrededor de los ojos y crecieron sus colmillos, Fugaku sus ojos se volvieron rojos con tres comas negras y crecieron sus colmillos, Shingo sus ojos se volvieron mas verdes de que eran antes, llegando hacer de un color esmeralda, al igual que los dos primeros sus colmillos se alargaron.

Jiraiya: **bien Orochimaru, tú lo pediste, vamos por el**

Hi/Fu/Shi: **SI**

Los cuatros se lanzaron al ataque, Orochimaru mando a llamar a unos subordinados que tenia, para que el no resultara herido y así poder realizar el ritual en excelente estado, mientras con los muchachos buscaban desesperadamente a Hinata, cuando la encontraron la vieron peleando con Shion que estaba convertida en una mujer lobo, pero algo había cambiado en ella, en ves de tener los pies de lobo tenia una especie de cola de serpiente, en su espalda había una aleta dorsal muy similar a los tritones y esta llegaba hasta al final de la cola.

Neji: Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien

Hinata: si me encuentro bien, tienen que detener a Orochimaru si llega a conseguir la sangre de Naruto-kun, estamos perdidos.

Sakura: no te preocupes, los adultos se encuentran hablando con el, para distraerlo y nosotros te salvemos.

Hinata: y que hay de Naruto-kun?

Sasuke: del dobe no sabemos nada aun, no lo hemos encontrado aun y dudo mucho que estos los encuentren

Hinata: me alegro, pero váyanse de aquí, tengo asuntos pendientes con esta.

Ino: que dices Hinata, nosotros te ayudaremos.

Hinata: NOOO…por favor déjenme esto a mi

Los amigos de esta no sabían que hacer, Shion solamente observaba atentamente, cuando vio un punto desprotegido se lanzo al ataque, Hinata no alcanzaba a defender ese golpe venia directamente hacia su corazón, cerro los ojos por reflejo esperando el ataque, pero nunca llego, de hecho algo como liquido le llego en la cara, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con unos ojos azules, que conocía bastante bien, se sorprendió mucho al ver a su amado rubio ahí, recibiendo el mortal ataque, los muchachos se sorprendieron, ya que no habían sentido la presencia de Naruto, y mas al ver que el recibía el ataque en la espalda, Shion retira su mano de Naruto, vuelve a la normalidad y se va corriendo donde se encuentra Orochimaru, algunos reaccionaron al ver a Shion correr, la siguieron, pero algunos se quedaron con Hinata y Naruto, pero Hinata les pidió que la dejaran sola que se fueran a buscar antes a Shion, le hicieron caso, Hinata y Naruto se quedaron solos, esta lo tenia abrazando y viendo la cara y le decía.

Hinata: Naruto-kun por que lo hiciste

Naruto: por…que…hice…lo…correcto…además…de…que…te…amo…lo…volvería…hacer…todas…las…veces…necesarias…con…tal…de…ver…que…estas…con…vida

Hinata: eres un baka

Esto último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos rezando para que su amado rubio no muriera, mientras que Shion llegaba afuera del templo, se encontró a los adultos peleando con diferentes seres sobrenaturales, había vampiros desertores de los tres clanes, había demonios, zombies etc. Shion se acerco a Orochimaru, que estaba con Kabuto que sostenía un gran espejo.

Shion: Amo, aquí tengo sangre del descendiente de Lycaon.

Orochimaru: perfecto, pero como lo conseguiste

Shion: iba a matar a la Hyuuga y derepente aparece entre medio del ataque, creo que lo deje al borde de la muerte.

Orochimaru: perfecto, si esta al borde de la muerte, ya no abra nadie que encierre al señor Illidan, vámonos de aquí, tenemos que ir mas arriba para cumplir el ritual.

Shion/Kabuto: si Orochimaru-sama

Los tres empezaron a subir, al rato llegaron todos los muchachos liderados por Itachi, se acercaron hacia los adultos, que estaban terminando con los monstruos y luego volvían a la normalidad, Hiashi al percatarse de la llegada de ellos se acerca y les pregunta por Hinata, estos le cuentan todo lo sucedido, de cómo Naruto protegió a Hinata, Jiraiya se asusto, ya que vio llegar a Shion con todo el brazo lleno de sangre, empezó a mirar por todos lados y se dieron cuenta que Orochimaru no se encontraba.

Jiraiya: demonios

Itachi: que sucede Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: Orochimaru no esta, se fue hacer el ritual, hay que detenerlo

Fugaku: pero donde se encuentra

Kiba: eh detectado su aroma, esta mas arriba.

Jiraiya: bien andando.

Sasuke: pero que aremos con Naruto, esta muy herido

Jiraiya: no te preocupes, no creo que muera tan fácilmente…

Hiashi: además tiene que cumplir una promesa que hizo cuando niño

Todo el grupo partió un poco mas arriba del templo, el cual se encontraba en un cerro muy alto, al llegar se sorprendieron mucho ya que Orochimaru, ya había iniciado el ritual, Jiraiya se sorprendió mucho ya que reconoció el libro que estaba utilizando Orochimaru para hacer el ritual.

Jiraiya: no…puede ser

Temari: que sucede Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: es ese libro

Ino: que tiene ese libro

Jiraiya: ese libro es el Necronomicon

Hiashi: esta seguro

Jiraiya: si estoy seguro

Sasuke: ni-san, que es ese libro

Itachi: ese libro es de saberes arcanos y magia ritual cuya sola lectura provoca la locura y la muerte. Pueden hallarse en él fórmulas olvidadas que permiten contactar con unas entidades sobrenaturales de un inmenso poder. También incluye una gran cantidad de rituales para despertar de su sueño eterno a los antiguos, quienes desean recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

Sakura: entonces eso significa

Itachi: significa, que esta utilizando un antiguo ritual para despertar a un demonio

Kiba: demonios, entonces como la haremos

Shingo: hay que detener el ritual antes que termine

Entonces, todo el grupo se lanzo al ataque, transformados pero Shion y Kabuto le detuvieron ellos también estaban transformados, Kabuto al igual que Orochimaru era un Naga, para que Orochimaru terminara el ritual, todos peleaban muy parejo, Shion y Kabuto no dejaban acercarse a Orochimaru, de pronto el espejo que estaba en un pentagrama invertido empieza a levitar, Orochimaru se acerca y dice

Orochimaru: con la sangre de los que te encerraron, eres libre Illidan Stormrage

De pronto el espejo se abre un portal muy grande, de el salieron tres figuras y detrás varias sombras mas, cuando de pronto la gran sombra dice.

…: estoy libre al fin

Las tres siluetas se logran ver uno era un gran ser con cuernos y alas, tenia una patas en forma de un chivo, además de tener los ojos vendados, al lado de ellos una era una mujer con cuerpo de serpiente con 6 brazos y tenia cabellos en forma de serpiente, el otro era un ser rubio de largo cabello, tenia largas orejas como las de un elfo y de ropa roja como una tunica con grandes hombreras que daban forma a una armadura de igual color a la tunica, Jiraiya se sorprendió ordeno retroceder a todos y quedo observando a los tres seres que salieron del portal, Jiraiya salio del asombro cuando Itachi le hablo.

Itachi: Jiraiya-sama por que nos detuvo, estuvimos apunto de derrotar a esos dos.

Jiraiya:….

Itachi: que sucede Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: lo que pasa Itachi, que esos tres seres son Illidan el señor de los demonios, Lady Vashj señora de los Naga y Kael'thas señor de los elfos sanguinarios.

Hiashi: no puede ser, que aremos ahora

Jiraiya: lo único que esta a nuestro alcanza, debemos detenerlos.

Todos salieron del asombro cuando el ser con cuernos hablo.

Illidan: demonios míos, salgan y destruyan todo a su paso, y que vean que Illidan a regresado.

Del portal, salieron varias sombras en dirección a la ciudad de Konoha, mientras esto pasaba en el templo se encontraba Hinata aun abrazando a Naruto, cuando de pronto siente la mano de Naruto limpiando las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de la peliazul.

Hinata: Naruto…kun

Naruto: Hinata-chan…deja de llorar…mi…hora a lleg…ado, al…parecer no…voy…a poder…cumplir…la promesa…que te…hice…cuando éramos…niños

Hinata: no digas esas cosas, vas haber que salimos de esta

Naruto: no…como…te dije…mi hora…llego…recuerda…que siempre…te amare………

La mano de Naruto cae al frío suelo, Hinata trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amado rubio pero no había respuesta, sin mas pego un fuerte grito que fue escuchado por los que estaban afuera peleando, de pronto todo se volvió negro, Hinata no podía comprender lo que pasaba delante de ella aparecieron dos figuras de un hombre y una mujer tomados de la mano, Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, cuando de pronto el hombre dice.

…: hijo mío es hora, que despiertes tu verdadero poder

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo de mi historia, Illidan a despertado para destruir el mundo, que pasara ahora, quienes son las personas que se presentaron ante Hinata y Naruto, que pasara con los amigos de estos, todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan review, bueno eso no mas, me despido cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

PD: lo que dice Itachi del Necronomicon lo saque del Wikipedia, los nagás son un tipo de seres o semidioses inferiores con forma de serpiente marinas de la mitología hinduista, si quieren saber mas pueden entrar a Wikipedia, además los que han jugado Warcraft III y la expansión, saben mas o menos como es la apariencia de Illidan, Vashj y Kael'thas bueno eso no mas


	17. El verdadero poder de Naruto y Hinata

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, de mi historia, recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia**

**Transformaciones**

( )Expicaciones

* * *

**17.- El verdadero poder de Naruto y Hinata**

…: hijo mío es hora, que despiertes tu verdadero poder

Mientras esto pasaba, fuera se iba a iniciar una gran pelea.

Hiashi: Jiraiya-sama que haremos ahora.

Jiraiya: lo mejor será darle un poco de tiempo a Hinata y a mi nieto, ya que ellos son los únicos que pueden ganarles y volverlos encerrar

Fugaku: pero como aran eso

Jiraiya: tienen que despertar su legado, sus verdaderos poderes, hablando de ellos donde se encuentran, mi nieto debió haber sentido es poder demoniaco

Jiraiya miro a los muchachos que estaban un poco atrás de los adultos y les pregunto

Jiraiya: muchachos donde esta Hinata, acaso no la rescataron

Todos bajaron la mirada, Jiraiya al ver esto se sorprendió algo en su corazón decía que algo había salido mal, entonces Sasuke levanta la mirada y le dice.

Sasuke: Jiraiya-sama lo siento pero Naruto no va a venir

Jiraiya: a que te refieres Sasuke, que paso con Naruto lo encontraron

Sasuke: cuando fuimos a rescatar a Hinata, la encontramos peleando con Shion, entonces esta iba a dar un ataque de muerte a Hinata…

Hiashi: Hinata, que le paso a mi hija

Neji: tío ella se encuentra bien el que se encuentra mal es…

Sasuke: es Naruto

Sasuke termino de completar lo que dijo Neji, todos los adultos se sorprendieron por esto, que significaba, además si era cierto lo que hablaba Sasuke, por esa razón Illidan había vuelto, Jiraiya por un instante estuvo apunto de llorar, pero resistió, luego volvió a preguntar a Sasuke.

Jiraiya: y como fue

Sasuke: como le decía Hinata iba a recibir ese ataque pero de la nada aparece Naruto recibiendo él el mortal ataque.

Jiraiya: entonces por esa razón Orochimaru pudo conseguir la sangre de ambos descendiente.

Sasuke: así es Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: bueno no queda otra mas pelear y tratar de detenerlos nosotros

Shingo: esta seguro Jiraiya-sama, como usted dijo solamente Hinata-san y Naruto-san son capaces de derrotar a esos tres.

Jiraiya: así es, pero recuerda que nosotros también somos seres sobrenaturales, además no creo que mi nieto me lo perdone.

Itachi: entonces como los enfrentaremos

Jiraiya: haremos lo siguiente, Sakura e Ino se enfrentaran a Shion, Temari y Tenten se enfrentaran a Lady Vashj, Sasuke y Shikamaru a Kael'thas, Neji y Kiba a Kabuto, Hiashi, Fugaku y Shingo a Illidan, Itachi y yo nos enfrentaremos a Orochimaru, cuando uno de nuestros grupo venza a su oponente traten de ayudar en la batalla contra Illidan, entendieron

Todos: hai

En ese momento Orochimaru habla.

Orochimaru: Jiraiya, Jiraiya que pasó acaso se acobardaron por el poder de mi señor.

Jiraiya: te equivocas, no nos acobardamos, ahora veras nuestro poder

En ese momento todos se convirtieron, y se lanzaron a la batalla, todos sabían que esa batalla iba a decidir el futuro de la humanidad, mientras tanto donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, esta veía sorprendida a las personas que estaban frente a ellos, y como uno de ellos hablaba.

…: que pasa hijo mío, tú no eres así, tienes que despertar tu legado.

…: que pasa hija mía.

Hinata: quienes son ustedes.

Hinata los miraba, esas personas eran un hombre y una mujer, el hombre vestía un traje de cuero pegado a su cuerpo sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos las cuales en la parte de la muñeca tenia unas pulseras de cuero, tenia unas botas negras al igual que los pantalones, la parte de arriba al parecer el traje tenia varias correas, su pelo era largo le llegaba hasta los hombros de color café oscuro, tenia barba y se sorprendió ya que tenia unos ojos azules iguales a su amado rubio (imagínense a Lucian de la película underworld la venganza de los licántropos, después que escapo de la celda), la mujer tenia una especie de traje antiguo y largo de color rojo bermellón (como el color del vino), podía ver un escote no tan provocativo, también tenia unos guantes blancos, también se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la mujer ya que era igual al de ella la única diferencia, que esta tenia el pelo tomado con un moño sencillo y los ojos eran negros), salio de su asombro cuando el hombre hablo.

…: perdón hija mía, no nos presentamos nosotros somos los primeros, yo soy Lycaon y ella es mi amada Lilith.

Hinata: pero ustedes no están muertos

Lilith: te equivocas hija mía, nosotros vivimos en sus corazones

Lycaon: hijo mío despierta

Lycaon se acerca donde estaba Hinata y Naruto, toca la frente del rubio y una luz blanca empieza a envolver al ojiazul, Hinata que aun lo sostenía ve como la gran herida del rubio empezaba a sanar rápidamente, también vio como la sangre perdida empezaba a evaporarse, lo deja en el suelo, se para y ve como Lilith se acerca a ella y le dice.

Lilith: hija mía tu también debes despertar tu legado

Lilith le toca la frente a Hinata, la ojiblanco cierra los ojos por el contacto, y al abrirlos ve como también una luz blanca la empieza a rodear, luego ve como Lycaon y Lilith empiezan a desaparecer del lugar, pero antes que desaparezcan Hinata les dice.

Hinata: pero como aremos para despertar nuestro poder y además por que somos nosotros sus descendiente

Lilith: sabrán como despertarlos no se preocupen y sobre lo segundo, de mucho antes estaba escrito que ustedes iban hacer nuestros descendientes

Lycaon: apúrense Illidan ya a sido liberado de su prisión, es hora que ustedes sean los encargados de volverlo a encerrar

Una vez que esto pasó desaparecieron los dos, Naruto abre los ojos aun cubierto por la luz blanca, Hinata lo ve y se lanza a sus brazos y le dice

Hinata: amor mío por fin, pensé que te perdía

Naruto: Hime-chan, que paso se supone que yo recibí el ataque de…

Hinata: así es mi amado, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que ahora tu estas bien y que los otros necesitan de nuestra ayuda Illidan a sido liberado

Naruto: Illidan, por alguna razón ese nombre se me hace conocido

Hinata: a mi también pero vamos antes que se tarde

Ambos se levantaron (recordemos que Naruto estaba estirado en el suelo), cuando iban a dar los primeros pasos, sintieron su cuerpo calentarse, la sangre hervir y la vista se nublaba.

Hinata: Naruto-kun que nos pasa

Naruto: no lo se, pero esta es un sensación familiar

La luz blanca que rodeaba a ambos se intensifica, saliendo un gran pilar de luz blanca llegando hasta el cielo, los que estaban afuera se sorprendieron al ver esto, luego escucharon un gran rugido, Illidan escucho esto, se sorprendió y se asusto por un momento pero recordó lo que le dijo Orochimaru, que el descendiente de Lycaon estaba muerto, luego el pilar desapareció, los amigos de Hinata y Naruto, se sorprendieron, a que se debía ese fenómeno, cuando iban a iniciar la pelear, el lugar donde estaba se empezaba a cubrir por una neblina, dejaron de pelear, todos giraron sus rostros hacia donde estaba la escalera ya que escuchaban un extraño ruido proviniendo de ese lugar, pudieron devisar dos sombras entre la neblina, luego de eso la neblina desapareció del lugar dejando ver a dos seres, todos se asustaron al ver a estos dos seres, ya que demostraban un gran poder y una gran ferocidad, Illidan estaba observando a esos dos seres que habían llegado hasta que hablo.

Illidan: es imposible que ustedes estén vivos, ustedes murieron cuando me encerraron…

Los dos seres observaron a todos, luego observaron a Illidan, un ser que al parecer era un mujer, busco algo con la mirada, al encontrarlo, levanto su mano pareciera que estaba sosteniendo algo, salieron del asombro cuando escucharon el grito, ese grito pertenecía a Shion que estaba flotando en el aire y al parecer algo la sostenía en el aire desde la garganta, la mujer cerro su mano y los gritos de Shion dejaron de salir y luego callo sin vida al suelo, volviéndose polvo, uno de los amigos fijo la mirada en la mujer y algo izo reconocerla hasta que hablo.

Sakura: Hinata eres tú…

La nombrada volvió su rostro hasta la pelirosa y le sonrío, en efecto eran Hinata y Naruto habían despertado su poder, Hinata vestía una traje con armadura de color negra una falda de color rojo bermellón, detrás de ella tenia una especies de alas de murciélago (para tener una mejor referencia, es el traje de caballero que usa Erza de Fairy Tail, casi al principio del manga, cuando el tipo de la guadaña quería tocar la melodía de la muerte, ese mismo traje pero la diferencia es que esta sin las espadas y en vez de las 4 alas de ángel son dos alas de murciélago), Naruto estaba transformado en hombre lobo pero había una diferencia rotunda en la transformación, su pelaje era como un naranjo fuego, sus ojos eran rojos en su totalidad, en vez de tener una cola tenia nueve (como el Kyuubi, pero imagínenselo como un hombre lobo, parado en dos patas, etc.), en su cuello al parecer tenia un grillete con cadenas rotas, su respiración era algo agitada y se podría apreciar su aliento, tenia largos colmillos como cuchillos de caza y largara uñas como garras.

Illidan: no me volverán a encerrar.

Hinata: **eso crees tu Illidan**

Hinata y Naruto se lanzaron al ataque contra Illidan mientras los otros reorganizaban los grupos de pelea contra los subordinados de Illidan.

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo de mi historia, espero que les allá gustado, debo informar, que el próximo capitulo, es el final de mi historia, tratare de hacerla larga y detallar las peleas, en fin agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

PD: al parece reste capitulo me salio un poco corto, y yo que lo vi mas largo en fin...XD


	18. Fin de la Batalla

**Aquí les traigo el final de mi historia, espero que les guste, pero en fin eso no mas**

**Transformaciones**

* * *

**18.- Fin de la Batalla**

La batalla dio inicio, los nuevos grupos quedaron de esta forma Hinata y Naruto contra Illidan, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Fugaku y Shingo contra Orochimaru, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, contra Kabuto, Itachi y Neji contra Kael'thas, Sakura, Temari, Tenten e Ino contra Lady Vashj, todos se lanzaron contra su enemigos, transformados.

**Pelea Hinata y Naruto contra Illidan**

Illidan se le elevo por los cielos, tratando de huir del gran zarpazo que le iba dar Naruto, pero lo que no logro esquivar fue el ataque de Hinata, que al igual que el se encontraba volando, Naruto observaba desde abajo, se encontraba apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades, dando vueltas, como un lobo encerrado en una jaula, además veía a Illidan, con ojos de un cazador que esta observando a su presa, Hinata lanzaba golpes que Illidan esquivaba con un poco de dificultad, pero de pronto sintió que una de sus alas le dolía y se dio cuanta que uno de los golpes de Hinata le había llegado, empezaba a perder altitud, Hinata lo seguía con la mirada, de pronto se alejo, Illidan al ver esto se sorprendió ya que veía que su enemiga se alejaba, pero de pronto como un relámpago que le golpeaba en la cabeza, se acordó que ella no estaba sola, pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a punto de llegar al suelo y de pronto Naruto lo arremete lanzándolo hasta unos árboles y por el golpe termino de quebrarse el ala que tenia herida por el golpe de Hinata, cuando se incorpora se da cuenta que Hinata estaba sentada sobre el hombro de Naruto, esperando alguna acción de Illidan, Naruto estaba parado en su patas también observaba a Illidan esperando algo, Illidan se enojo mucho y dijo.

Illidan: ahora verán y se darán cuenta que fue un error haberse metido conmigo

De pronto Illidan empieza a…

**Pelea Jiraiya, Hiashi, Fugaku y Shingo contra Orochimaru**

Jiraiya se lanzo al ataque seguido por los líderes de los clanes mas fuertes de los vampiros, Orochimaru se había convertido en un Naga, su apariencia era una serpiente humanoide de color blanco, una larga melena negra, sus ojos eran amarillos como una serpiente, tenia membranas detrás de la espalda y entre sus manos, también se lanzo al ataque, siendo su objetivo Jiraiya, este lo esquivaba con gran facilidad, Orochimaru estaba echando humos y dijo.

Orochimaru: **deja de moverte maldito perro**

Jiraiya: **que pasa soy mucho para ti**

Orochimaru: **cállate, estoy cansado de ser tu sombra, cuando nos entreno el viejo Sarutobi pasaba lo mismo, siempre superándome, luego paso lo de Tsunade.**

Jiraiya: **que paso con ella??**

Orochimaru: **ella se enamoro de ti, pero le rompiste el corazón cuando te casaste con otra**

Jiraiya: **QUE!!! Eso es imposible, por que antes que yo me casara, yo también estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella empezó a salir con Dan y como vi que todo estaba perdido, preferí alejarme de ella, además que te importa, a menos que tu…**

Orochimaru: **así es yo también estaba enamorado de Tsunade, pero dejemos de hablar y enfrentémonos.**

Jiraiya: **que así sea**

Jiraiya se dio cuenta que los líderes se habían separado y habían rodeado a Orochimaru, este no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba nublado por la ira que sentía por Jiraiya, en esos momentos, Orochimaru se lanzo al ataque, Jiraiya lo esquivaba con facilidad, no hacia ningún esfuerzo ya que la ira de Orochimaru lanzaba golpes a la azar, Hiashi, Fugaku y Shingo esperaban el momento adecuado para poder atacar, Orochimaru seguía lanzando ataques que eran fáciles de esquivar, hasta que de pronto Jiraiya le agarra el brazo y lo un fuerte zarpazo en la cara, fue ahí que Hiashi y los otros aprovecharon el momento de atacar, cada uno clavo su mano en una parte de Orochimaru, además esto lo afirmaban para que no se moviera, en ese momento Jiraiya salto y clavo su brazo en el corazón de Orochimaru, este empezó a volverse arena, le dirigió una mirada de odio pero a la vez de arrepentimiento a Jiraiya, todos sacaron sus brazos del cuerpo de Orochimaru el ultimo en hacerlo fue Jiraiya que dijo.

Jiraiya: **lo siento y adiós viejo amigo**

Luego de eso volvieron todos a la normalidad y Orochimaru termino de convertirse en arena y desaparecer con el viento, los lideres estaban apunto de descansar ya que les habían tocado pelear contra Illidan y luego Orochimaru, a pesar que este se condeno solo por su actitud y no pensar con claridad cuando de pronto sienten un gran poder demoniaco.

**Pelea Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba contra Kabuto**

La pelea de ellos fue mas fácil, ya que Shikamaru ideo un plan que consistía en que Kiba y Sasuke atacaran, luego estos paraban y seguían el ataque Shikamaru y Akamaru, y asi sucesivamente hasta poder cansar a Kabuto que estaba convertido de igual manera que Orochimaru, pero con la diferencia que este era verde y tenia el pelo blanco, Kabuto ya podía sentir el cansancio que le estaban produciendo sus oponentes, trato de ir donde se encontraba Orochimaru pero no logro escapar ya que de un movimiento rápido Shikamaru lo decapito, volviéndose arena en un instante, luego que terminaron su pelea rápidamente Shikamaru ordeno ir ayudar a los otros, cuando iban a partir lograron sentir un gran poder demoniaco.

**Pelea Itachi y Neji contra Kael'thas**

La pelea de los genios, era bastante difícil ya que Kael'thas atacaba constantemente con magia oscura, esto hacia que Itachi y Neji no podían acercarse y poderle atacarle, pero no se rendían, buscaban una abertura en los ataques de Kael'thas, entonces Neji pudo ver uno que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo a la altura de las costillas, sin esperar mas se lanzo al ataque, pero justo en el momento de lanzar el golpe, fue repelido por una especie de campo invisible, Neji e Itachi se sorprendieron al ver esto, entonces Kael'thas le dice.

Kael'thas: que ilusos son, pensaron que me podían atacar en mi punto débil, pero se equivocaron gracias al señor Illidan, pude crear un hechizo que repele todos los ataques de diferentes punto, se podría decir que es un campo de fuerza.

Itachi escuchaba atentamente, la explicación de su enemigo luego observo a Neji y se dio cuenta que el campo de fuerza lo había mandado lejos, analizo la situación, se dirigió donde estaba Neji botado en el suelo y le dice la idea que se le ocurrió.

Itachi: **escucha Neji, voy atacarle directamente mientras tú lo distraes**

Neji: **pero Itachi-san usted vio lo que paso cuando atacan directamente**

Itachi: **exactamente, voy a tratar de atacarlo y que ese campo de fuerza me lance lejos, lo ideal es que me lance hacia los árboles que están aun costado de nosotros, una vez hecho esto, esperare me escabulliré por debajo de la tierra, si mi suposición es cierta el campo no lo cubre por debajo de el, por eso lo ideal es que no se mueva de su posición, ya que por debajo no voy a poder ver bien, solamente podré escuchar, entendiste mi idea.**

Neji: **si Itachi-san**

Itachi: **entonces pongámonos en marcha**

Acto seguido Itachi se lanzo al ataque, esperando que su plan fuera efectivo y así fue, al chocar contra el campo de fuerza, fue lanzado contra los árboles, Neji empezó a escibar los hechizos que le lanzaba Kael'thas, entonces si que se diera cuenta este debajo de la tierra a la altura de sus pies aparece Itachi (lo mismo que hace Naruto cuando le gana a Neji en el examen chunnin), entonces en ese momento Neji ataca con rapidez, Itachi también se une al ataque, dejando muy herido a Kael'thas sobre el suelo, Itachi se acerca para darle el golpe definitivo, cuando de pronto sienten un gran poder demoniaco

Itachi: **que es esto**

Kael'thas: esto es el poder del señor Illidan, ahora se enteraran de su verdadero poder…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kael'thas se pone a reír, entonces Itachi y Neji se dirigen donde estaban Naruto y Hinata

**Pelea de Sakura, Temari, Tenten e Ino contra Lady Vashj**

Para las muchachas las cosas se complicaban, ya que Lady Vashj estaba peleando con arco, además cuando se acercaban lo suficiente cuatros brazos de Lady Vashj detenían el ataque, el otro factor que tenían en contra era que todavía no se recuperaban de las heridas de la anterior pelea, cuando Hinata fue secuestrada, estaban demasiadas cansadas las 4, tal vez este podría ser su ultimo movimiento, entonces las 4 rodean a Lady Vashj, esta lanzaba flechas pero eran esquivadas, cuando las muchachas llegaron trataron de dar un fuerte golpe, pero fueron detenidas por los cuatro brazos sobrantes y las mando a volar Lady Vashj toma su arco y apunta a Sakura, pero de pronto siente varios golpes por todo su cuerpo, en ese momento llegan Kiba, Sasuke y Shikamaru, dejando muy herida a Lady Vashj, entonces los tres se acercan y las ayudan a levantarse, Sakura ve a Sasuke y le dice.

Sakura: **Sasuke-kun que pasa**

Sasuke: **Sakura, tenemos que ir rápidamente donde están nuestros padres**

Sakura: **pero por que lo dices**

Sasuke: **acaso no lo han sentido**

Sakura: **que cosa**

Sasuke: **un poder demoniaco terrible**

Temari: **ahora que lo dices, tienes razón cuando estaban peleando con esa, sentimos un gran poder demoniaco**

Shikamaru: **así es, es por eso que debemos juntarnos con lo demás y dirigirnos donde se encuentra ese poder**

Ino: **pero crees que será seguro**

Shikamaru: **no lo sabemos**

Luego que ayudaron a las muchachas, buscaron a los demás, encontrando a Itachi y a Neji, luego buscaron a los adultos, que también se dirijan hacia ese poder, al llegar donde estaba ese poder demoniaco, se sorprendieron al ver un gran ser negro con una aura azul alrededor del, este ser tenia unos cuernos, dos par de alas y al parecer una estaba rota, sus ojos eran de un color azul en su totalidad(imagínense a Spawn, pero en vez de verde los ojos son azules), prácticamente media unos dos metros y medio.

**Pelea de Naruto y Hinata contra Illidan**

Illidan: ahora verán y se darán cuenta que fue un error haberse metido conmigo

De pronto Illidan empieza a trasformarse en un ser totalmente negro y empezaba a crecer, tenia una ahora azul al igual que sus ojos, de pronto miro a Hinata y a Naruto y les dijo

Illidan: **son las segundas personas que me ven así, primeros fueron Lilith y Lycaon.**

Hinata: **mmmm, con que esa es tu transformación, no se ve de nada interesante**

Illidan: **que haz dicho maldita mocosa**

Naruto cuando escucho este insulto a su amada, se enfureció iba a lanzarse al ataque, pero fue detenido por Hinata que le dijo

Hinata: **no amor, no te preocupes ese insulto no me afecta en nada, además dice eso ya que tiene miedo**

Naruto se tranquilizo un poco quería terminar rápido esta pelea, entonces espero que Illidan empezara con un movimiento para dar inicio nuevamente la pelea y así fue Illidan se lanzo al ataque, encolerizado por que esos dos mocosos no le tomaban en cuenta su gran poder, Hinata tomo vuelo, después de dejar el hombro del rubio, Illidan atacaba a Naruto, este solamente esquivaba, Hinata había desaparecido del lugar, Naruto esquivaba y de repente golpeaba a Illidan este se dio cuenta que estos eran mas fuertes que sus antepasados ya que estas alturas, ya estarían cansados, esquivo el golpe de Naruto luego empezó a observar el lugar y se dio cuenta que empezaban a llegar los amigos del rubio y de la ojiperla, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en ningún lugar, entonces pregunto

Illidan: **donde estas mocosa, acaso me tienes miedo y dejaste a tu novio pelear solo**

Hinata: **te equivocas yo nunca dejaría solo nuevamente a mi Naruto-kun, solamente fui a buscar algo**

Entonces Illidan gira su cara para ver de donde vino la respuesta y así se dio cuenta que Hinata tenia el libro y el espejo, se sorprendió pero sonrío al recordar algo, y dijo

Illidan: **acaso crees que me van a vencer con el mismo método, además de que si lo hacen ustedes también morirán**

Hinata: **te equivocas nosotros encontramos un nuevo método para encerrarte junto a tus vasallos**

En ese momento Hinata abre el libro y empieza a recitar una palabras, eran similares a las que dijo Orochimaru cuando abrió el portal, Illidan se dio cuenta de esto y con un gran salto fue en búsqueda de Hinata y poderle atacar y permitir que el hechizo no se terminara, en ese instante Naruto que se había mantenido quieto, salta donde estaba Illidan y con una gran mordida hiere el cuello de este, dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre, Illidan se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, mirando a Naruto con una maldad, de pronto el rubio va donde estaba su Hinata, abre la boca y logra ver sangre, todos los que habían llegado se dieron cuenta que esa sangre pertenecía a Illidan, Hinata tomo un poco y dibujo un pentagrama invertido en el espejo, luego con una de sus uñas se corto la muñeca dejando caer sangre en el espejo, Naruto imito lo mismo que hizo Hinata, pero en vez de sus garras, fueron sus colmillos los que hicieron el corte en la muñeca, también cayo sangre en el espejo, Illidan veía con total asombro lo que estaban haciendo eso dos, estaba sujetando su herida del cuello cuando escucho que Hinata terminaba con el hechizo de encierro, de pronto el espejo empezó a elevarse y se abrió un tipo de agujero negro que empezó a absorber todo, los primero en ser absorbidos fueron los demonios de menor rango que fueron a destruir la ciudad, siendo esto detenido por Tsunade y Kakashi a las afuera de la ciudad, luego fueron absorbidos Kael'thas y Lady Vashj, que aun estaban inconcientes por los golpes de sus adversarios y por ultimo fue Illidan que se fue con un grito de agonía, de pronto el espejo se cerro, y empezó a decender muy lentamente, quedando en el suelo, todos los que estaban reunidos ahí se acercaron donde estaban Hinata y Naruto, entonces Jiraiya habla.

Jiraiya: quien que lo hallan encerrado otra vez

Sasuke: si que bien

Pero de pronto Hinata y Naruto que no habían vuelto a su estado normal, empezaron a desaparecen a la vista de todos

Hiashi: Hija que pasa

Hinata: **lo siento padre, pero esto sucede cuando se hace el hechizo de encierro, lo único fue que lo modificamos un poco**

Jiraiya: a que te refieres Hinata-chan

Hinata: **lo que pasa es que nuestros antepasados en vez de ocupar la sangre de Illidan ocuparon su sangre y murieron, pero nosotros encontramos la verdadera forma de encerrarlo.**

Entonces desaparecieron totalmente de la vista, todos le empezaron a salir unas lagrimas de tristeza, ecepto los mas serios que eran Jiraiya, Hiashi, Fugaku, Sasuke, Itachi y Neji, que solamente mostraron una expresión de tristeza, luego de esto todos se fueron no sin antes Jiraiya tomar el libro y el espejo y llevárselo con el, cuando llegaron a la ciudad se encontraron con Kakashi y Tsunade que los esperaban, le contaron todo lo sucedido, ya si paso el tiempo para ser exactos han pasado 7 años, todos se casaron inclusive Itachi que se caso con Shizune, teniendo un hijo que era igual a Itachi solamente que tenia el pelo como el de su madre, Jiraiya se cazo con Tsunade, ya que le había explicado todo sobre sus sentimientos, Sasuke y Sakura también se casaron y tuvieron dos hijo uno de 5 y el otro de 2 años, los dos heredaron el físico de Sasuke exceptuando por los ojos que eran los de Sakura, Neji y Tenten también tuvieron un hijo que era un viva copia de Neji, Ino y Kiba tuvieron una hija igual a Kiba, solamente con la forma del cabello y los ojos de Ino, Temari y Shikamaru también tuvieron una hija igual a Temari pero tenia el mismo carácter de Shikamaru (que problemático), era un día de verano cuando todas estas familias decidieron ir a ver a Jiraiya a su casa, cuando llegaron tocaron el timbre pero nadie salía

Sasuke: que raro se supone que Jiraiya-sama hoy se encontraría en su caso junto a Tsunade-sama

Kiba: si que raro, además puedo sentir el aroma de los dos, pero…

Sakura: pero que?

Kiba: no se encuentra solo

Todos: AH???

De pronto Akamaru sale corriendo, rodeando la casa llegando al patio, siendo seguido por una pequeña manada de perros iguales a el exceptuando uno que era totalmente negro, todos los demás siguieron al gran can, cuando vieron que esta estaba detenido moviendo la cola se dieron cuenta que Jiraiya estaba jugando con tres pequeños, podrían ver que eran pequeños por las estaturas a dos no lo pudieron reconocer ya que estaban convertido en dos seres que por primera vez lo veían, y la tercera se podría apreciar que era una niña, tenia el pelo azulado y corto, todos los que estaban ahí se imaginaron a Hinata, claro solamente los que la conocían cuando era pequeña, pero no podían ver sus ojos ya que estaba de espalda, de pronto del ventanal de papel que daba al patio se ve a Tsunade con una bandeja con vasos de jugo, esta los ve y los saluda.

Tsunade: hola a todos, disculpen pero estaba algo ocupada y al parecer Jiraiya tampoco los escucho por estar jugando con los pequeños

Jiraiya los ve y vuelvo a su estado normal, ya que estaba jugando con los pequeños convertidos, los dos niños que estaban convertidos también volvieron a la normalidad, dejando boca abierta a los presentes exceptuando a Jiraiya y Tsunade que los miraban con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña también voltio, se asusto y se escondió detrás de los pies de Jiraiya, los chicos aun no salían de su asombro, ya que los dos niños que estaban ahí que tenían como 5 años, eran iguales a Naruto exceptuando el pelo de uno que era rubio y el otro tenia el pelo azulado, ambos tenían ojos blancos y tres pequeñas franjas en los cachetes, luego miraron a la niña que al parecer tenia unos dos o tres años, era igual a Hinata cuando era niña (timidez y mismo pelo corto) la única diferencia eran sus ojos que eran como un celeste cielo, de pronto se escucha el ruido de la puerta y dos personas entran hablando.

…: ero-sennin, Tsunade-obachan, niños ya volvimos

De pronto la niña escucha la voz de su padre y corre hacia adentro y dice.

…: oto-san…oka-san…hay unas…personas…afuera

…: quien serán?

…: no lo se amor

Así que las dos personas que estaban adentro salen junto a la pequeña, los que estaban afuera se sorprendieron aun mas, entonces el hombre que traía en brazos a la pequeña hablan.

…: que pasa acaso vieron a un fantasma

Todos salieron del asombro ya que reconocieron la voz de inmediato, nadie hablaba así exceptuando a su amigo Naruto.

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: que pasa Teme

Sakura: como que pasa, es lo único que vas

…: pero que sucede Sakura-san

Ino: tu también Hinata, es lo único que nos van a decir

Hinata: pero que cosas quieren que les digamos

Temari: que nos expliquen por que están vivos, si nosotros los vimos desaparecen delante de nuestros ojo

Naruto: a con que era eso…jajajajajaja…Hina-chan por que no les cuenta tu mejor yo voy a dejar las cosas a la cocina

Hinata: claro Naru-kun

Shikamaru: a pesar que todo esto es problemático, Hinata cuéntanos

Entonces Hinata les empieza a contar, que cuando ellos desaparecieron en realidad no murieron, todos miraban con asombro el relato de Hinata, hasta que uno hablo y pregunta.

Neji: Hinata-sama

Hinata: dime Neji-niisan

Neji: eso niños son sus hijos

Hinata: así es son nuestros hijos esperen que se los vamos a presentar

En ese momento Hinata llama a sus dos pequeños que estaban jugando con los hijos de sus amigos, exceptuando a la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Naruto.

Hinata: bueno ellos son Minato (el rubio), Hiroshi (el moreno) son gemelos y la pequeña que tiene Naruto-kun es Hiromi

De pronto otra pregunta salio

Sasuke: dobe, tengo otra pregunta

Naruto: dime teme

Sasuke: cuando llegamos a tus dos hijos los encontramos transformados en dos seres totalmente diferentes, me puedes explicar por que

Naruto: mmmmmm, veamos como se los puedes explicar

Todos miraban atentamente al rubio, esperando la respuesta de este

Naruto: bueno Minato obtuvo mi sangre de licántropo pero también una parte de la sangre de Hina-chan, esto los transformo en hibrido, eso si como tiene mayor rasgo licántropo (como Michael en Underworld 1, cuando es mordido por Lucian y luego bebe la sangre de Selene), Hiroshi paso lo mismo pero el tenia sangre de Hina-chan y una parte de la mía (como Markus en Underworld 2, como el ya es vampiro bebe la sangre de un licántropo)

Kiba: y que pasa con la pequeña

Naruto: bueno ella aun no lo sabemos

Kiba: ya veo

Y así paso toda la tarde, los niños jugando, la pequeña no se separaba de Naruto en ningún caso, hasta que llego la noche estaban acostados Naruto y Hinata conversando abrazados.

Hinata: que bueno que vimos a los muchachos

Naruto: si tienes razón, pero…

Hinata: pero que??

Naruto: pero lo mejor que me ha pasado es que volví a encontrarte y pude cumplir la promesa que te prometí cuando éramos niños

Hinata: tienes razón, no sabe lo feliz que mas hecho

Naruto: no tú me haz hecho feliz y más con esas tres pequeñas razones que tenemos

Naruto se acercaba hacia su esposa para darle en hermoso beso, cuando lo logro no lo pudieron continuar ya que llego la pequeña Hiromi, pidiendo dormir con sus padres.

FIN

* * *

Aquí termina mi historia, espero que les allá gustado, quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia, además espero que lean mis otras historias que estoy escribiendo y que tengo pensado escribir, en fin aquí va los agradecimientos

- shinitha-hina

- ikare

- ShadowSunny

- steldark

- ..

- black-sky-666

- ETOLPLOW-KUN

- hinatalabella

- didiluna

- Kumiko Uzumaki

- Denishitaz

- koste

- Hitaro245

- LennaParis

- meg-chan

- shynoaburame

- armadno

- OoOlolitaOoONxH

- *-_shinofan_-*

- Umiko Kishimoto

- Skuld Dark

- Kenniana

- Mazii-chan

- Dark kurogane

- **Aki**

- ikimoto-san

- elchabon

Bueno que puedo decir sin su apoyo, tal vez nunca podría a ver continuado la historia, en fin les vuelvo agradecer a todos su apoyo, sin mas me despido, no es un hasta luego es un hasta pronto ya que tengo varias ideas pensadas y quiero que todos ustedes las lean

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


End file.
